Wayward Magic
by The Otherworlder
Summary: COMPLETE. An innocent trip to England dragged the Blade Breakers into something wholly unexpected, and powers unknown to them before were revealed. How will they fare in this strange new world? A crossover with Harry Potter.
1. It Began With A Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot here. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story is a sequel to The New Adventure. This story can be read on its own; however there would be some key points that you wouldn't understand. I am not going to explain everything all over again. With that said, I suggest you to read The New Adventure first. I believe it's a very entertaining read. (Please permit some self-advertising here. =D) I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last story. You guys are wonderful! You helped me through all this. And especial thanks to The Fist of Dark, who proved to be a most loyal critic and friend. Thank you! You made me confident about the fact that I am not wasting my time! (Maybe I am, depending on who is speaking! =D) Now on with the story.  
  
P.S: Just why the hell won't ff.net let me post this thing in Harry Potter section as well? Geez.  
  
It was a rather grey morning, with soft, silk like clouds and a shifting haze of fog. The yellow sun looked watery and pale, and there was a slight breeze. It was yet another heavy and bored summer day. When 16-year-old Harry Potter walked into the kitchen, he saw his uncle turn to him with a snarling look on his face.  
  
"You have got a call, boy." He said to Harry, twisting his face to the extend it allows. He stretched out his hand and passed the receiver to the boy, though he looked like he preferred to strangle the one before him.  
  
Harry smirked and answered coolly, "Thanks."  
  
He couldn't help feeling satisfied and grateful. Ever since some members of the Order talked to his uncle, his life had become much easier in Privet Drive.  
  
He took the receiver and said, "Hello, this is Harry Potter, who is speaking?"  
  
From the other end of the phone a familiar voice answered him, "Harry, it's me, Hermione."  
  
"Hermione? Why are you calling me?" Harry asked, suddenly focused and wary, "Why didn't you send an owl? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
The reply came in an exasperated voice, "Oh god, Harry! Maybe because a phone is much faster?"  
  
"Erm, okay." Harry said, feeling a little lame, "It's just you never called before."  
  
"My parents said it would be better." There was a touch of impatience in her tone, "Anyway, I called to ask if you want go camping this weekend."  
  
Harry said with surprise, "Camping? Why though?"  
  
Hermione laughed on the other end, "Because it's summer vacation and we are suppose to enjoy it! I already invited Ron and his family."  
  
"So you have invited them all?" Harry asked with more enthusiasm, "That would be good."  
  
"Fred and George can't make it, saying they have to work." The girl snorted at the comment, "Now that's a change for those two. So will you come then?"  
  
Harry answered after a moment of silence, "Geez, Hermione. First you send me books saying I need to make up for my studies, now you are inviting me to go to camping. You made it seem if it is just any normal summer vacation."  
  
Hermione sighed, "We can at least try to make this a happy summer. There is a need to keep life normal, you know, even in extraordinary times."  
  
Harry found himself nodding. The prospect of enjoying a weekend with his friends seemed good to him. At least it would be better than staying in Privet Drive worrying over things.  
  
"I will go, wouldn't miss it for anything." He answered.  
  
"Great!" Hermione said in a much brighter voice, "We will pick you up seven clock Friday morning then. Tell your uncle not to worry. We will come in a car that doesn't fly, and we will ring the door bell."  
  
Harry answered, "Okay. See you then."  
  
He put the receiver back, now light hearted and with a slight smile on his face. His uncle was staring at him with a suspicious look.  
  
"So, what is that all about, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked testily.  
  
Harry shrugged, "It's just my friend inviting me to go camping this weekend."  
  
Then, ignoring the suspicious and unbelieving stares, he went to the breakfast.  
  
When Friday morning came, a grey van pulled up before the door at exactly seven o'clock. His friends were all there. Mr. Weasley was in the driver's seat, looking excited beyond words, and Mrs. Weasley sat beside him in the front row. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the middle row; there was an empty seat beside them, obviously saved for him. Ginny sat in the back row, squeezed between many bags and packs. Uncle Vernon stared at the plain looking van with disbelief. He simply couldn't accept that anything connected with his freak nephew could be so, well, normal. Harry ignored his uncle and jumped on to the van. The engine rumbled as the vehicle pulled out of the curb and took off down the road.  
  
"Hello, Harry dear." Mr. Weasley said in an eager voice, "Aren't you excited about this trip? We will do everything like muggles. Just imagine the fun!"  
  
Ron and Ginny groaned at the same time. They did not share their father's love for anything connected with muggles, that's for certain. Hermione sniggered quietly, which earned her glares from the Weasley children.  
  
Oblivious to everything, Mr. Weasley rumbled on, "It's very nice of Mr and Mrs. Granger to lend us this van. You must thank them again for me, Hermione. Now is this an extraordinary car. It's much better than the old Ford we had. Just take at look at all the wonderful things on the car!"  
  
The journey wore on. Slowly, the city was dropped behind them and more and more trees grew beside the road. After hours of journeying, the vehicle finally stopped as they pulled into a small parking lot in the midst of dense wood. There was a weather beaten wooden sign that reads: Welcome to Greenwood Park.  
  
They got off the van and stood there stretching their legs. It was a very beautiful park. The sky seemed bluer than in the city, and the clouds seemed even silkier. The sunlight was golden, and there were trees and flowers of every kind.  
  
"This place isn't all that bad." Said Ron, nodding his head.  
  
Hermione said with disdain, "Of course, I spent hours looking up the perfect place. This park has very good campsites, also good water sources for fishing. The best thing is this park is not well known, and people almost never visit it. So no prying muggles."  
  
They chose a place beside a crystalline stream to be their campground. They unloaded everything and moved them there. Then Ginny and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley went into the woods to fetch firewood and pick some wild fruit. Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley were left to set up the tents. It proved no easy task. The tents Hermione brought were pure muggle styled, large and complicated. They struggled in vain with the many sticks and material.  
  
Ron sank to the forest floor and grumbled after the fifth unsuccessful attempt, "Why can't we just use some spell to set this up."  
  
"No magic, Ron." Mr. Weasley said firmly, "There might be muggles about. And I can't think of a spell that can set a muggle tent up anyway, so we will have to do this. Harry, can't you do something?"  
  
Harry was still fumbling with the material. At Mr. Weasley's words he raised his head.  
  
"I think I am getting something here." He mumbled, "This piece should go here, I think."  
  
Before he even finished his sentence, the part of tent he set up collapsed again. He flushed and looked a little embarrassed. Suddenly from behind him came a clear laugh. He turned quickly. Standing there was a girl of sixteen of seventeen with long black hair and sweet amber eyes. She was looking at them with an amused expression.  
  
"Want some help with the tents, me fellow campers?" She asked in a melodious voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evening was cool and refreshing. A sliver of silver moon hung low in the velvet like night sky, and stars twinkled. In the midst of the trees, there was a small clearing carpeted with tender grass and lined with a leaping stream, and there many people could be seen. Harry sat on the grassy forest floor, talking and laughing with his friends. Ron and Hermione sat beside him, while Ginny sat with her parents a little further away. There were also the new acquaintances they have just met, who also happened to be camping in this particular park. There were six of them, five boys and one girl. Harry couldn't remember who invited who in the first place, but it doesn't really matter now, because they were all sitting together around a bright flame, roasting marshmallows over the fire.  
  
Harry observed his fellow campers carefully. The girl was no other than the one who helped them setting up the tents in the afternoon. She seemed lovely and sweet to him, the typical nice girl. What was her name again? Oh yes, Shea. The blond boy beside her was called Max. He was tall and scrawny, with a perky attitude, almost like Ron. Then there was Tyson, who looked plain but somehow manage to attract attention almost immediately. There must be some magnetism in his personality. Beside him was a small boy named Kenny, though his friends all call him Chief. He had huge glasses, much more nerdy looking than Harry's own. He was clutching a small laptop computer in his hands. The other two boys sitting at the edge of the group were much quieter than their friends, and they were taller and seemed older too. The one with blue hair and dressed in attires that could be labelled as "strange" even in muggle terms was named Kai. He was usually silent, but when he does spoke there was a dark, almost brooding tone to his voice. He had a heavy Easter European accent. Probably Hungarian, or maybe Russian, Harry thought to himself. The other one dressed in white was obviously Asian. His hair was raven black and kept very long, though his eyes were much lighter than the normal Asian features. They were gold, like those of a cat. His name escaped Harry at that moment. Ra? Ren or Ray, or something like that. Harry watched them, and a strange feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. He was sure he had seen them somewhere before. But for the life of him he couldn't remember where.  
  
He heard Mrs. Weasley asking, " You children are not from around here, are you? I mean, you don't look very English to me."  
  
Shea laughed and answered, "No, we are just here for vacation."  
  
"Where are you all from then?" Hermione asked with great curiosity. Harry had a shrewd feeling that Hermione also recognized those people.  
  
"This is difficult to say for sure." The small boy named Kenny replied with a smile, "We are all from different countries. Max is from America, Kai is Russian, and Ray here"---So his name was Ray, Harry thought- --"Is Chinese. We all live in Japan for the past year though, and we have been in Canada last month."  
  
The Weasleys all laughed, but Hermione clapped her hands together and exclaimed, there was an excited light in her eyes.  
  
"I know you guys!" She cried, "You guys are the Blade Breakers!"  
  
At her words Harry remembered as well. He had seen those children on TV sometimes. It is a new favourite of Dudley's. Of course, he never paid much attention to it back then.  
  
"What? Blade Breakers? What does that mean?" Ron asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
Hermione explained in a hurried voice, "They are a beyblade team."  
  
Shea looked at her with interests and asked, "So you have heard? Do you like beyblade then?"  
  
Hermione flushed, "Well, not really. But my father is a huge fan, he would be so excited if he could have met you guys."  
  
Ron tugged Hermione impatiently, "That doesn't explain a lot, Hermione. What is beyblade?"  
  
The boy named Tyson stared at Ron incredulously, "You don't know what beyblade is? How is that even possible?"  
  
Max laughed at his friend, "Oh come on Tyson. You can't ask everyone to love beyblade as much as you do!"  
  
"But he doesn't even know about beyblade!" Tyson said, "Have you ever heard of someone who doesn't know what basketball is, or what foot ball is?"  
  
"Will you just answer my question?" Ron grumbled, losing his patience a little.  
  
Shea explained to Ron with a smile, "Beyblade is a sport. It is really fun, you should try it sometimes."  
  
Ron lowered his voice and muttered, "No thanks, give me Quidditch any time."  
  
Ron's voice was very quiet, even Harry barely caught it. But Chinese boy Ray seemed to have heard him nonetheless. He raised his head and looked at them, his golden eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
"Quidditch? What is that?" He asked softly.  
  
Ron flushed, knowing he said something he shouldn't. Harry cursed silently, people now a day seem to have very good hearings.  
  
"Um, it's just a," Harry tried desperately to make up a story. But the need was suddenly cut short.  
  
With a sudden cry, Max leaped up from where he was sitting and stared at the surrounding trees. Everyone looked at him with surprise, and their attentions were directed away from Quidditch then.  
  
"What is it, Max?" Ray asked.  
  
Max stared at the unmoving trees, and then robbed his eyes. He said quizzically, "Maybe it's just me, but I could have sworn I saw some people walking in the forest."  
  
They watched and listened, but nothing could be observed. Finally Max turned back, laughing at himself, "It's probably just me."  
  
It was then when Harry heard a clear voice shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A/N: How is that for a start? Please review! I want to hear from you all! 


	2. Power Of Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Beyblade.  
  
Too many things happened at once that Harry could barely keep track of them all. He saw a flash of green light wove through the screen of trees and headed directly for Max, whose back was turned and oblivious to everything. He also saw Shea leaping to her feet. He saw the girl threw herself at her friend and pushed Max out of the way. The green light hit her, and with a soft thud she landed on the forest floor. For a second he stared breathlessly at Shea lying on the ground. Her face was pale like the moon, and her ebony locks spilt behind her back like a river of shadows. Her eyes were closed, and there wasn't a sign of life in her.  
  
Then almost instinctively Harry drew his wand from the pocket of his jeans and held it before him like a sword. From the corners of his eyes he saw Mr. Weasley also drawing his wand. Then there was a chorus of incantations. Spells bounded through trees. A red light hit Harry as his wand flew into the sky. A hooded figure emerged from the trees and caught the wand in his hand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Mr. Weasley shouted, firing a red blast at the figure.  
  
A white light came and countered it. Before he could do anything else, a blast of white light came from behind him. The stunning spell hit him, and he fell back motionlessly.  
  
The figures now fully emerged from the trees. There were six of them, all clad in black, hooded cloaks and their faces hidden within hideous masks. They all had their wands raised, pointing at the group of people standing around the fire. Harry felt his stomach lurch and his heart sank. They were cornered, and there was no means of escape. What's worse, they have dragged a group of innocent muggles into this.  
  
There was a deadly silence, finally the figure before Harry spoke, "Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, the voice belonged to no other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"If this isn't Harry Potter, standing beside the esteemed Blade Breakers." Malfoy sneered, there was a vicious gleam in his eyes that even the mask could not cover, "Two birds with one stone. Master would be pleased."  
  
Tyson stared at the man and asked angrily, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
There was no fear in his voice, only rage and confusion.  
  
"Of course you don't know me, boy." Malfoy said in a lazy, amused tone, "But don't you know Voltaire? He is a partner of mine right now."  
  
"You work with Voltaire!" It was Kai who spoke, his voice cold and furious.  
  
"Who else would there be?" Malfoy replied, "Voltaire thinks so highly of you little children. But I guess that just prove how dense he really is. I took one down with a flick of my wrist."  
  
Harry was growing confused. What was Malfoy talking about?  
  
Malfoy turned to Max, who was kneeling beside his friend, and snarled, "You, boy, don't go clutching you little friend and try to wake her up. She is deader than dead. She is not going to wake up again."  
  
Max raised his head at stared at the man before him. There was a strange, almost dangerous light in his eyes.  
  
"You lie." He said simply.  
  
Malfoy laughed cruelly, "Do I, boy? Why don't you see for yourself? See if your little friend is still alive?"  
  
In his malicious glee Malfoy failed to notice the change that came to the boy before him. Max was standing now, and he radiated a power of raw fury.  
  
"You lie!" Max screamed.  
  
At that moment the little stream beside them exploded with a sudden flood. Water leaped and roared and rose from the seemingly small creek. The waves took forms of archers upon light-footed horses, and came rushing down stream with a thunderous noise.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
He turned and blasted at the watery figures with his wand, though it had no effect at all. Watery arrows were released from the flood, and they came shooting at the Death Eaters. The ropes of liquid wrapped around them, and upon contact they began to freeze almost instantly. It was mere seconds before one Death Eater was already trapped inside a prison of ice. Max stood before them, a strange light wrapped around him. His eyes were glazed, as if he was in a trance. He raised his hand slowly. Even more water rose at his comment. They came hurling at the Death Eaters with great might.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
With great difficulty he raised his wand and muttered the word. With a popping noise he was gone, apparated and vanished into thin air. The others followed him; soon they were all gone, as swift as they had come.  
  
The light vanished from Max's eyes and he dropped his hand. Slowly the water abated, and before long there was only a small stream again, flowing between trees.  
  
There was not a sign of any disturbance. The fire was still burning, and the moon had just reached the wide dome of the sky. Stars were shinning, and a few nocturnal creatures could be heard prancing about.  
  
There was a dreaded silence in the woods. Everyone was staring wide eyed, seemingly lost and confused. Kai bent down and gathered Shea in his arms. He stood up slowly, and he looked over to his teammates with an unreadable expression. There was silence still, like a veil of tension that hovers above them.  
  
Finally Mr. Weasley said in a low voice, "We must leave this place now. It's not safe here."  
  
He picked up his wand from the ground. He gave the thin wooden rod a tiny twirl and shouted, "Accio portkey!"  
  
At his comment an enchanted object flew from their tent and hovered in mid-air. It was large brass key with ebony handle.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Mr. Weasley said in a hushed voice.  
  
Ginny looked at her father and stole another glance at the Blade Breakers. Then she stepped up and touched the key. With a flash of light she was gone. Hermione and Ron followed her as well. Harry didn't move at first. He was rooted to the ground and stared at the empty space before him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley whispered to him, "Go on, Harry. We will follow you."  
  
Harry nodded slowly and touched the portkey. He was gone also.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked over to the silent Blade Breakers and said in a concerned voice, "You should come with us too. We will talk once we get to a safe place."  
  
Receiving silence from the children before her, she spoke again, a pleading tone in her voice, "I know you must have many questions. But we can't speak here. It's too dangerous, and those people who attacked us might return. Just come with me. I promise you I will explain everything."  
  
Then, still silent and somewhat reluctant, the Blade Breakers followed her. One by one they were gone also, transported to some place miles away.  
  
They ended up in a large house. The hall was dark, lit by only one chandelier and a few floating candles. The wooden floor and wall were polished, but they still looked ancient. Without a moment of doubt Harry recognized this place as Number 12, Grimmauld Place. There was a sudden jab of pain between his ribs. The thought of losing Sirius suddenly surfaced in his mind. But quickly it was gone, for there were many other things at hand. Mad Eye Moody and Remus Lupin stood before them in the hall, looking surprised and wary.  
  
"What happened, Arthur?" Moody asked in a growling voice, "Why are you back so early? And who are those children?"  
  
Mr. Weasley answered in a troubled voice, "We were attacked by Death Eaters, Alastor. Those children were with us when it happened."  
  
Moody's magic eye swirled and focused on the Blade Breakers. Then he caught sight of the limp form lying in Kai's arms.  
  
"What happened to that girl?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly what little feeling of safety Harry had was all gone. He swallowed nervously and waited for someone to reply. When no one spoke he promptly said, "She was hit by the killing curse."  
  
Moody flinched, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all bowed their heads while Mr. Weasley looked away. All were speechless again, and Harry felt he could no longer bear the silence.  
  
Finally Lupin walked up to Kai and said in a gentle voice, "Come on, let her down. There is no more you can do to help her."  
  
Kai glared at the man before him and hissed in a dangerous voice, "Back off."  
  
"You have to understand, boy." Lupin said patiently, "You won't help her this way. Let her down."  
  
Kai ignored him and glared still. The light in his eyes was hard to read. Was it suspicion? Or spite? Lupin now looked pained but exasperated at the same time, and his lips curled into a frown. Suddenly another voice spoke and broke the tension. It was a clear, song like voice that belonged to no other than Shea.  
  
"Just listen to him and put me down, Kai Hiwatari!" She said.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly helped his teammate to stand up on her own. The girl looked deathly pale, and she could barely stand even with Kai's support. But she definitely looked alive and well. Her friends crowded around her in a sudden burst of joy. Max, who seemed lost and dazed before now, jerked up as if waking from a dream. His eyes were sparkling again.  
  
"Shea! Than god you are all right!" He hugged the girl tightly, "I was so worried."  
  
Kenny said in a relieved voice, "You gave us all quite a scare, Shea!"  
  
A faint smile surfaced on the girl's pale face and she said, "Well, it's nothing now. I am fine."  
  
The tension and silence were lifted from the room. Everyone breathed relief and smiled. The joy of the group of children was surely infectious.  
  
"Come on, children." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile as she led everyone to the kitchen, "Let's go have some snacks. We can't talk over empty stomachs." 


	3. To Understand One Another

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I love you all! You have made my day. I see there is some confusion about last chapter. So here is just a short explanation. Shea was hit by the "Avada Kedavra" curse, but she is still alive. Just like Harry, she survived that curse. It might be explained later in this story, if I find some way some place to explain. Right now no one has a clue. As in Max, he just suddenly learned how to do magic. Mainly because he is very, very pissed off. His power (or Draciel's power, depend on how you look at it) is suddenly released through his anger, so he gained control of the element and used it. Kinda like when Dranzer suddenly bursts out of nowhere and saved the Blade Breakers in my last story. Anyway, I think I said a little too much. So go on and read the chapter.  
  
They all sat in the kitchen, munching on sandwiches and sipping pumpkin juice. Everyone was silent again. But it was no longer the tense and wary silence, but a relaxed and thoughtful silence. Harry ate his share with extra vigour. He was very hungry. Suddenly there was a popping noise and a slight creak of the floorboard. An old man with silver hair and long, snowy beard appeared out of thin air. His twinkling blue eyes now laden with a solemn light were hidden behind a pair of half moon spectacles.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, surprised but joyful at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Harry, it's me." Dumbledore replied calmly, "Alastor had send me a message about the incident tonight, so I came as fast as I could. I think it would be fitting to talk."  
  
He pulled a chair and sat down at the table. He first looked at Harry with a warm reassurance in his eyes, and then he turned his gaze to the Blade Breakers. His eyes now bore a different light; that of observance mixed with thoughtfulness, and without the usual warmth and twinkle. Harry put down his goblet and stopped sipping the pumpkin juice. The feeling of tension and discomfort had just risen again. Everyone put their food down, and watched the old man.  
  
Dumbledore pretended to be oblivious to the tension. He smiled and said casually, "So you are finished with the snacks? Excellent."  
  
He waved his wand a little, and the plates and goblets rose into the air and waltzed their way to the sink.  
  
"Now we can talk properly." He continued, "Arthur, why don't you tell us exactly what happened? I am sure Remus and Alastor would be glad to hear too."  
  
Lupin and Moody had just taken a seat around the table and joined the conversation as well. Mr. Weasley looked around a little nervously and then began telling the story.  
  
"Well, you see, we were at our camping site, a place called Greenwood Park." He said, "We met those children there. They were camping also, and they were most helpful. But of course, at that time we thought they were muggles."  
  
Harry noticed the navy haired boy named Tyson flinched and moved his lips, obviously confused and trying to ask a question, but Ray put a hand on his arm and stopped him from doing so.  
  
Mr. Weasley continued, "It was rather late when the Death Eaters attacked. They came without warning and fired the Avada Kedavra curse at us. She was hit," Here he paused and looked at Shea with a strange expression, the added doubtfully, "Then maybe the curse only grazed her. I am not sure."  
  
Harry stole another glance at the Blade Breakers. They were silent, and there were different looks on their faces. Then he turned and looked at Dumbledore. The old man seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Go on, Arthur." Dumblefore said quietly.  
  
"Of course, Albus." Mr. Weasley continued with his story, "There were six Death Eaters, and Lucius Malfoy was at the head." Here his voice contained almost a venomous spite, "I never thought it would be this fast for You-Know-Who to control all the dementors and get his armies back. They disarmed Harry and stunned me. We were pretty much cornered."  
  
Mr. Weasley paused a long while, as if trying to make sense of what happened next. He said after a minute of silence, "The Death Eaters did not expect us. They were expecting them." He looked at the Blade Breakers again, more doubt in his voice, "It seems the Death Eaters were ordered to go after them."  
  
Every pair of eyes turned and looked at the six children. Again Tyson looked ready to shoot questions at the people before him. Again his friend pulled him down.  
  
"Let them finish first, Tyson." Kai said coolly, "We can ask questions later."  
  
Dumbledore said politely, "That's very sensible of you children. Now please go on, Arthur."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Mr. Weasley went on, "We were cornered by the Death Eaters, and it was pretty bad. This boy," He pointed at Max, "He saved us. Somehow he cast some strange spell and summoned the water from the stream nearby to defeat the Death Eaters."  
  
"Summoned water?" Lupin asked in a sceptical tone, "How? And how would that defeat the Death Eaters?"  
  
"I don't quite know how." Mr. Weasley said uneasily, "The water just suddenly sprang up like an army. It's hard to explain."  
  
"We would like to know what you did, boy." Moody turned to Max with a scowl on his face. The blond boy looked down, troubled and speechless.  
  
Shea suddenly cut in, "I believe it's you people who should answer a few questions first."  
  
Harry looked at the girl in amazement. All sweetness had faded from her. Her eyes were no longer amber coloured, but sharp and flashing like untainted gold. Her voice was ringing steel.  
  
Dumbledore said smoothly, "Of course we should explain things to you. It's only fitting that way. Ask what you want."  
  
"Good." The girl said coolly, "Question number one: how is that you are able to do those things? I would think such feats only existed in fairy tales."  
  
"We are wizards." Dumbledore answered with amusement in his voice, "The things we do are normal to us. We learn to harness such powers from a young age."  
  
Shea nodded, "Two: how many of your race are there?"  
  
"Not much less than your kind, and in every corner of the world." Dumbledore answered with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Ha! And they think X-men is just a movie!" The girl muttered to no one in particular and rolled her eyes, "Three: those Death Eaters you speak of, who are they and what are their purposes?"  
  
Dumbledore now looked more solemn than before and answered, "Death Eaters are, as you would put it, criminals. They were followers of Voldemort, a ruthless tyrant in the magic world. Their purposes are nothing but death and destruction, and gaining power for themselves in the process."  
  
"So very expected." Shea murmured and fell silent.  
  
Suddenly the small boy Kenny piped up, "What about him, Harry? Those Death Eaters seemed to know him. They were possibly joyful when they thought they could capture him."  
  
Dumbledore seemed a little troubled. He said very slowly, "It's a very long story."  
  
Seeing the expectant silence from the Blade Breakers he sighed and began to tell. Briefly he told them about the first downfall of Lord Voldemort and how Harry was the cause of it. He also told them about Harry's years in Hogwarts. Harry listened, getting redder by the minute. He saw, for the first time, awe and admiration from the Blade Breakers. There was a long silence after Dumbledore finished his story. They were all silent, contemplating the information they have just heard.  
  
Then the Chinese boy Ray spoke. He said softly, "One more question: how much do you know about us already?"  
  
Dumbledore was not so quick to answers this time. He stood up abruptly and paced a little. Then finally he said, "I know some things, not much, yet enough to cause me alarm. I know of bit-beasts, of Voltaire, and a possible----no, excuse me, definite now-----alliance between him and Voldemort."  
  
The Blade Breakers all jerked, while the others stared at Dumbledore with puzzlement. Kai suddenly burst out laughing; a mocking, sceptical laugh.  
  
"Mine, mine." He said breathlessly, "Voltaire, my good old grandfather allied himself with wizards. He ordered people to curse us. Really, I what he did was already at the reach of his creativity. Ha! Hahhaha!" He laughed again, but full of bitterness now.  
  
"The situation is nothing to laugh at, young man." Dumbledore said calmly, "I have learned a few things about this man. He and Voldemort together can wreak havoc in both worlds. You children should be aware of that."  
  
"I have heard a few things about you, and I have to say I am very impressed." Dumbldedore continued after a moment of silence, a twinkle was back in his eyes, "Voltaire must be furious at you children to attack so rashly. I had the impression he was a very collected man."  
  
Kai snorted and said coldly, "Of course he was a collected man, when no one dares do defy him. He hates us with extra vigour, I won't be surprised if he set a prize on our heads."  
  
"Oh, Kai." Shea said quietly, looking uncomfortable and pained.  
  
"Don't say it!" Kai shouted angrily, "Why can't I convince you guys that he is evil? It's the second time within two weeks that he ordered our death and you still stand up for him?"  
  
Shea looked like if she was about to say more, but Ray raised a hand.  
  
"Drop it, it's not the most important thing now." He said. Then he turned to Dumbledore and asked politely, "What do you suggest we do, then?"  
  
"By the looks of things, they are still after you, are they not?" Said Dumbledore, "They will not rest until you are dead or controlled by them. You will not be safe elsewhere. I would invite you to stay in this house for the rest of the summer, and when the school year starts, you can all attend Hog warts, a school of wizardry."  
  
There was a collective gasp from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, while the Blade Breakers looked uncertain and doubtful.  
  
"But they are muggles!" Ron blurted, "How can they go to Hogwarts if they don't have magic?"  
  
Max nodded, "He is right. We don't know anything about magic, how can we go to that school?"  
  
"Do you truly believe that, children?" Dumbledore asked with a faint smile, "After all that happened and what you did tonight, do you truly believe you don't have any magic?"  
  
"Well, there are many different meanings to the word magic. Our 'magic', as you would call it, is very different." Shea said doubtfully.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again, "It's true. The magical powers you have are unique. I believed you all should be trained in the art. I was going to send letters to you all and invite you to the school later this month, but now since those matters came up, I as well invite you now."  
  
Receiving a wavering silence Dumbledore said kindly, "You don't have to answer me now, children. You will have a lot of time to think on it. But for now I think you should stay in this house, for your own safety. It is getting late, you all must get some sleep."  
  
With that he stood up and turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Will you show those children some spare rooms, Molly? And you lot," He turned to Harry and his friends, "You should get some rest too. You know your rooms don't you? So up you go now. It is rather late. We all need to rest."  
  
Still thirsting for information, Harry stood up reluctantly and walked upstairs with Ron. His mind wandered far. Harry and Ron walked into their room silently. They watched as Mrs. Weasley escorted the Blade Breakers into the large guestroom next door. Harry shut the door and sat down on his bed. Even though it was very late, he wasn't feeling sleepy. Ron obviously felt the same.  
  
"I wish we can know more about those kids." Ron said suspiciously, "They just seem so very odd to me. We told them everything tonight, and they basically said nothing."  
  
"That's because Dumbledore seems to know everything there is to know about them already." Harry reminded his friend.  
  
Ron grumbled, "He always does, doesn't he? Sometimes I hope he can tell us more. We almost get hacked to pieces by Death Eaters, and by the looks of it, it's all because of those kids. Still Dumbledore won't say a word."  
  
"He never tells us anything." Harry replied bitterly, suddenly remembering the events last year. Then he said with great effort, "We can still find out things on our own."  
  
At his words, there was a popping sound, and a new voice said, "Now you are talking, Harry."  
  
Harry turned so fast he almost cranked his neck. But there was no need to worry; it was just Fred and George, who had suddenly apparated into their room.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ron asked warily.  
  
George shrugged, "We are just as eager as you for information, Ronnie. We heard your entire conversation, but as you already mentioned, they are not very enlightening."  
  
"So we decided some extra investigation is due." Fred continued with a grin.  
  
Harry asked sceptically, "What? Good old extendable again?"  
  
"No, no, that was so last year!" George exclaimed.  
  
Fred said in an dramatic voice, "Allow us to introduce our latest invention: the portable looking glass!"  
  
George took out something from his pocket. It looked like a piece of foil paper, shinny and plain looking. There was nothing special about it. Seeing their doubtful look the twins grinned widely.  
  
"I see you under estimate our product again." George said in a wicked voice, "Then let me demonstrate."  
  
He smoothed out the foil paper and taped it onto the wall carefully. Then he tapped the foil paper with his wand and murmured, "I solemnly swear I do not use this invention for the Ministry of Magic, and Umbridge is the biggest toad I have ever seen."  
  
At this both Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"You are still sore about that, aren't you?" Ron asked.  
  
Fred shushed them and said, "Just look at what it does."  
  
The two boys stopped laughing and watched the piece of the foil paper. The paper was lit with a soft light and slowly turned transparent. It looked like if someone had just installed a window on the wall. They could see everything going on next door clearly. They gasped and stared wide eyed.  
  
Ron gasped, "Wicked! That is ingenious!"  
  
The twins did a mock bow, and George said, "We sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see what those people are talking about next door."  
  
They leaned back on their bed and watched. They saw the Blade Breakers sat on the carpet around a tea table and were talking in hushed voices.  
  
Fred commented, "They are a funny bunch, aren't they? I wonder how they even got together in the first place?"  
  
They heard the blonde boy Max spoke in an agitated voice, "This is just so bizarre! I thought our lives are already complicated enough."  
  
"I just don't get the whole magic thing." Tyson grumbled, "It is rather hard to believe if you ask me."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be the hard thing to accept." It was the girl who spoke, "I mean, our bit-beasts, they are magical, aren't they?"  
  
They looked at each other doubtfully, while the four boys listening were equally mystified.  
  
"Er, Harry, got any idea what they are talking about?" Fred asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No clue, mate."  
  
Then Kenny spoke, "Well, we don't think of our bit-beasts as 'magical'. They are just ancient spirits, and."  
  
Then seeing the sceptical and amused looks from his friends, the small boy flushed and mumbled, "Okay, point taken, they are magical, I guess."  
  
"We should talk to them." Ray said, "It's about time. We need their opinions and knowledge on this matter."  
  
The eavesdroppers next door were growing more frustrated by second.  
  
"Them? Who are they?" Ron asked with frustration, "Are there invisible people in that room that I can't see?"  
  
Harry said quietly, "Just watch. We will see."  
  
But suddenly Shea stood up. Harry could see part of her face: she had a strange, unreadable expression on her face. Then the girl turned and looked at them directly through the window on the wall, there was a cold smirk on her face. Fred and George leaped up together, and Ron swallowed nervously.  
  
Harry asked with a slight panic in his voice, "This doesn't work both way, does it?"  
  
"Of course it does not." George answered, trying to sound calm, "We used this on the Order meeting. It took Dumbledore two times to notice! She couldn't have known, it's probably an accident."  
  
Just when he finished his sentence, as if answering to his words, the girl raised her hand. A strange light came from her palm and for a second they could see nothing but the bright white light. When the light died down, the wall was back to normal again. The piece of foil paper slowly fell from the wall and turned to dust before it even landed on the floor. There was a pile of grey ash and no more.  
  
There was a long silence, and then finally Harry said casually, "I think you need to work on that a little more."  
  
Fred and George muttered curses under their breath, and then with a popping noise they were gone again. Harry turned and looked at Ron uncertainly.  
  
"There is nothing more we can do." Ron grumbled, "Why don't we go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered, and went to bed.  
  
He slept fitfully that night. The images of the Death Eaters surfaced in his mind again and again. So that when the sunlight streamed into the room and he was obliged to get up, he felt tired and drained, not the least bit rested. Ron looked tired too. He yawned loudly and looked around with bleary eyes. The two of them washed and went down stairs quietly. Ginny and Hermione sat around the dinning table and were having their breakfast. The Blade Breakers sat around another table, talking quietly among themselves. Shea stood beside the sink and was apparently washing dishes.  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen as well and smiled Harry and Ron, "Come and have some breakfast, you two."  
  
She grabbed two plates and piled them with eggs and sausages and passed to the boys. The she turned to Shea and said with a gentle smile, "Now, dear, that's very nice of you to wash the dishes. But don't do it the hard way. Here."  
  
She gave her wand a little wave, and the towels took the air and began to wash the dishes by itself.  
  
Shea watched with amazement and said, "Wow! I guess I shouldn't complain about not having a dish washer then."  
  
"Now go join your friends, Shea." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, "Dumbledore will come to talk to you soon. I hope you can come to a decision when he comes. But don't feel rushed either."  
  
About some fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Harry, and then turned and joined the Blade Breakers at the other table. Harry dropped his fork and strained his ears trying to catch the conversation.  
  
"Have you decided about my offer yet?" Dumbledore said. It was relatively easy to hear him, for he didn't deem it necessary to lower his voice.  
  
The voice replied was from the boy that Harry recognized as Kai. He was the silent one most of the time, but it seems he holds an authority over the group.  
  
"We have decided." Kai said in his dark voice, "We decided to accept your offer and join the school."  
  
Harry could hear the tinkle of joy in Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, "I believe it's the wise thing to do."  
  
Kai continued, "We do have a few conditions, though."  
  
"Oh? What are they?" Dumbledore asked, obviously surprised but amused at the same time.  
  
"One, we have to tell everything to our friends: people from the BBA, and other beyblade teams." Kai said firmly, "That is a must. They were in this war against Voltaire with us since the beginning, and they have a right to know."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Of course. We welcome all allies with open arms. And you will find some of them are already very familiar with us."  
  
Kai looked at the old man with suspicion, but decided not to dwell on that question. He continued, "Two, we are still a beyblade team. We are obliged to participate any tournaments our sponsors arrange for us. It maybe in the middle of the school year and half a globe away from England."  
  
"That is understandable. There would be no problems with that." Dumbledore said again with a smile, "Is that all?"  
  
"Just one more thing." It was Shea who spoke this time. She said in a pleading tone, "Please don't make us stay in this house for the entire summer! We understand your concerns, but we can take care of ourselves. Can't we go out sometimes?"  
  
There was a moment of silence from Dumbledore. Finally he said, "I can not order you to stay in the house, should you wish to go out. But I must warn you to be very careful at all time."  
  
They all nodded. Max leaped up excitedly, "Can we please go out now? It's too bright a day to be wasted in door!"  
  
"Go then, and have fun." Dumbledore said; the amusement and joy was back in his voice.  
  
Shea turned and said to Harry, "Would you guys like to go with us?"  
  
Harry felt lifted all of a sudden. The prospect of tramping the streets of London seemed much brighter than staying in this grim house. Ron was looking eager and enthusiastic too. But before he could answer Hermione cut it.  
  
"Actually, we already have plans for the day." Hermione said politely, "We decided to go over to my house. Thanks for inviting us though."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione doubtfully. She threw him a warning glance and that shut him up.  
  
"That's fine." Shea said brightly.  
  
The six of them were already getting up. With some courteous words to Mrs. Weasley, they left the house.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione resentfully, "Why did you say that, Hermione? Now we are stuck in this house again."  
  
"Actually, we are really going over to my house." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione replied, "Don't you want to learn more about those people?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Ron answered, "But how is going to your place is going to help?"  
  
Hermione waved a hand impatiently, "Because I have more information about them than you will ever find out, and they are stored on some video tapes in my house."  
  
A/N: I know, this is HORRIBLE. One long, pointless, all talk, no action chapter. Here I just explained things, things you already know no less. It will BOUND to be boring. It's just I can't stand any logical loop holes in my story, so I just have to explain things all over again. And I enjoy writing what those characters would think of the others. It's rather fun for me. I promise, the next chapter will be slightly better. (Only slightly, I am sorry.)  
  
Don't expect another chapter as long as this. This is actually two chapters, but I thought you would rather read this stuff in one sitting and have it over with, so I tied them together. Normal chapters would be around 2000 words in this story.  
  
Enjoy! And Review! Please! 


	4. They Are The Blade Breakers

Disclaimer: Whatever, you know how it is.  
  
Harry was surprised that Mrs. Weasley agreed to let them go out alone, and no body else objected. It seemed Hermione had everything planned out. So the six of them---himself, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins, who tagged along due to their increasing curiosity---left the house together. They took a bus, a muggle one that is, and traveled a fair distance before they reached their destination. It was a suburb area. The street was lined with green trees and neat, white houses.  
  
Harry looked around sceptically and complained, "It looks like Privet drive."  
  
"Oh, come on." Hermione said in her you-are-talking-nonsense voice, "Every place looks like that."  
  
She led them to one small white house and opened the door. The interior was a little tight but very warm. The wooden floor was polished with best care. A few colourful rugs lie about, and there were vases of fresh flowers here and there.  
  
"Nice place." Harry complimented.  
  
The Weasleys were looking around with wonder. Fred and George stood in front of the microwave, trying to learn what it does exactly. Ron was eyeing a box of chocolate with great interest. Ginny, however, was more interested in the books that lie about.  
  
"Now, now, I did not bring you here to look at those stuff." Hermione said, "We have business here."  
  
Ron stopped looking at the chocolate and asked absently, "So what do you have any way?"  
  
"You see, as I told you yesterday evening, those children belong to a sport team." Hermione explained patiently, "They were very good at their sport and they competed in the world championships."  
  
Ron seemed to take the world championships part pretty quick. He gasped, "World championships? But they are just kids! How could they be so good at whatever sport it is?"  
  
"I don't know. But it seems most people who are good at that sport are fairly young." Hermione shrugged. She dragged out a large cardboard box from behind the TV and looked through it.  
  
Harry asked, "Do you know much of that sport, Hermione? Because I don't think I know anything about it."  
  
"I don't know much about it. I am not interested." Hermione answered, "But my dad is a huge fan, of the sport and of that team. He recorded all of their games when it's airing on TV so he could watched them again."  
  
Ginny asked, "Do you know nothing at all? You talked to them about it yesterday though."  
  
"I know a little, just the basics." Hermione frowned, "In fact I have never watched a game on TV. I have seen my muggle friends play though, and I thought it was kind stupid. Here they are." She pulled out a few tapes from the box.  
  
At her worlds, they all crowded on the couch, the Weasleys looking eager and excited. Hermione turned on the TV. A soap opera was playing.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron shouted, "Look at this, the people move."  
  
Hermione ignored him and inserted the tapes and set it to play. She took a seat beside Harry and waited as the tape began to roll.  
  
"Here is the first tape." She explained, "It's the final game from the world championships last year."  
  
The images began to pour forth. There was a huge stadium on the TV screen, and thousands of cheering fans. In the middle of a stadium was a bowl of some sort. Two people stood at the two ends of the bowl, facing each other. One of them Harry recognize as Kai from the Blade Breakers, the other the announcer introduced as Spencer. The two payers held in their hands strange mechanisms, poised and waiting for the signal to began. Harry felt a strange excitement and anticipation creep up on to him.  
  
The announcer shouted loudly, and the two players pulled and activated the mechanisms in their hands quick like flashes of lightning. Two spinning tops flew from the launchers and landed in the bowl together. They circled each other and consistently rammed into each other.  
  
"So, you try to knock your opponent's spinning top out?" Harry asked doubtfully. This looks nothing special.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Basically that's it. But they are called beyblades, not spinning tops."  
  
"But that is so pointless!" Ron exclaimed with disappointment.  
  
"I thought it was stupid too when I saw it." Hermione said with a hint of puzzlement, "I don't know how magic could be connected to this."  
  
Suddenly on the TV screen the one known as Spencer shouted. Clear water that was inside the bowl suddenly awoke and stirred. The water formed a spiral of tornado and roared with great might.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Fred shouted, eyes wide, "How did he do that?"  
  
Hermione had her eyes glued onto the screen. She had not expected this obviously.  
  
Kai shouted loudly, "Dranzer! Arise!"  
  
From the small blue beyblade that was spinning in the middle of the bowl, a red light shot forth. Slowly the light grew and the form of a great red bird wrapped in flame emerged. Now everyone was staring at the screen like idiots. They were all speechless.  
  
The red bird shrieked and took flight. At his master's command the bird dove down like a bird of prey. It sent spiralling flame flying everywhere. The water rose in answer, and there was a battle of elements. Soon it was all over. The fire was diminished, and the blue beyblade landed outside the bowl with a clang, registering defeat. Hermione paused the video there, allowing everyone to awake.  
  
Ginny was the first one to speak. She breathed, "That is too spectacular to be described in words. Did you know that before?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, an obvious awe in her voice, "No. I never bothered watching this."  
  
"How come the muggles didn't find that strange?" George asked incredulously, "I mean, that is more crazy than any magic we can conjure up."  
  
Hermione frowned at this, "I don't even know why, but the muggles found this perfectly acceptable. They even did research on this."  
  
"Is there more?" Ron asked eagerly, "Did he lose or what?"  
  
"There are more." Hermione replied, "Every match consists of three rounds. It's best two out of three. There are three matches, so every team have to sent out three different players. This is just the first round of the first match."  
  
She pressed the play key on her remote and continued the tape. The second round was over soon, and Kai was defeated again. Some empty tapes rolled by and then the second match began. The next to play was the Chinese boy, Ray, and his opponent was a pale Russian teen named Bryan. The first round was short, and they watched with great excitement nonetheless. It ended when Ray was sent hurling backward and landing on his back. His face looked pained.  
  
"That got to hurt." Ron said with pity.  
  
George scrunched up his nose and commented, "That Bryan kid plays dirty."  
  
The second round was even more breathtaking. From Bryan's beyblade the form of a vulture slowly emerged, bearing cruelty around its sharp talons. The vulture flapped its wings and stirred up the air, sending blasts of wind towards Ray. The streams of air whipped the Chinese teen, cutting into his torso without mercy. He cried out in pain, but stood his ground and refused to back down.  
  
"Doesn't he have one of those strange animal thing in his beyblade?" Ron asked with great concern, forgetting for a while that it was a taped show on TV, "Why doesn't he use it?"  
  
Then suddenly the vulture rose into the air, ready to dive down in a ferocious attack. Ray shouted his commands, and white and green light flared before him. The form of a tiger rose from his blade. The great feline leaped, and flashed his claws. It sent the vulture sprawling back and the small spinning top flying outside the bowl. The victory was decided. But only seconds later, the Chinese teen fell back on the floor unconscious. Hermione pressed the remote control with trembling fingers and paused the tape again. Everyone needed the time to breath.  
  
"Never again in my life will I say Quidditch is the most dangerous sport." Said Fred with great difficulty.  
  
Hermione stood up and went to the kitchen. She came back with a tray carrying glasses of drinks. The six of them drained their glasses quickly.  
  
"Should we continue?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course!" George shouted, "I want to see more of them."  
  
They went on through the tapes. The last match was between Tyson and another Russian named Tala. It was spectacular, if nothing else. For in the middle of the match, the clashing powers created a hallow statue of ice, and the rest of the match was finished inside the crystal like ice. In the end Tyson claimed victory, and there was a firework of light. Forms of animals shot around the stadium like neon lights on a dark night. Quickly they moved on to recent world championships just played this summer. They were on the third tape when they saw the girl Shea for the first time. The animal inside her blade was a songbird, yet it sang with a voice like humans, and its shape and hue was ever changing.  
  
"A shape shifter!" Ginny said with amazement, "How can the muggles not find this strange?"  
  
The girl claimed victory in the end. Yet something more unexpected happened. Her blade suddenly disintegrated and turned to ash, and there was an explosion of light. A bird emerged from the light and flew to the girl. She landed on her out stretched arm and flexed her wings gracefully. There was a collective gasp from the group before the TV. The bird no longer looked ghostly and wrapped in light, now she was a creature of blood and flesh. She looked real, yet mystical at the same time. There was another flash of light, and the bird was gone again. Shea had a smile on her face and was clenching something in her hand.  
  
"And if the muggles don't find that strange, I will eat my hat!" Ron shouted.  
  
There was indeed a great commotion, but nothing seemed to come of it. The girl went to her teammates and together they left without a word. Hermione inserted one last tape. It was a battle between Ray and Bryan again. It was more gruesome than anything they had seen yet. Even Fred and George looked a little pale. It ended with Ray claiming the victory, though he looked more dead than alive. The tiger emerged from his blade in the end, bearing a form glorious and terrible. He spoke in a low and rumbling voice that sent chills down their spines.  
  
Ginny shouted, "He spoke! That tiger spoke!"  
  
The images faded from the screen as the tape rolled to an end. Hermione pressed stop and eject button on the remote control absentmindedly, while the others sat in silence.  
  
Finally Harry said in a hushed voice, "Bit-beasts, that's what they are."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
Slowly Harry repeated the conversation he heard last night to Hermione and Ginny, also what happened to the twin's portable looking glass. He didn't see the scowl on Hermione's face as he expected. Instead Hermione looked solemn and thoughtful.  
  
"So those bit-beasts are indeed real." Hermione said quietly, "They can think and talk, and it seems to me it's them who give the children power."  
  
There was another silence, a tense, almost fearful silence.  
  
Harry coughed and said brightly, trying to lighten up the mood, "Don't forget, they are on our side, not Voldemort's."  
  
A/N: Another all talk chapter, but this one should have some sparks of interest at least. You get to know what the wizards think about the Blade Breakers! Tell me if it's boring though.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's so nice to hear people like what I am doing! I feel so appreciated! 'does a little happy dance'  
  
Anyway, since school started, I can't update that fast anymore. But rest assured. I will continue this story, and update one chapter a week at least! More encouragements will help me write faster! Hehe. LOL! See you all soon! 


	5. OWLs and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I hate those things! I think I should stop writing them for a change.  
  
The next week passed somewhat peacefully. However, it seemed everyone was holding a conspiracy of his own. Harry could feel the tensions of secrets building up, and it was frustrating for him. Dumbledore and the others milled in and out, "on Order businesses". Of course, Harry was kept out of it. The Blade Breakers acted normal. They sometimes helped Mrs. Weasley around the house, and sometimes hang out with the other children. They seemed to be eager to learn about all the magical things. Harry often found himself running out of steam trying to explain everything in the wizard world. Ron and Hermione always looked uncomfortable around them, and the twins tried to avoid them most of the time. If the Blade Breakers noticed, they showed nothing. Of course, Harry was certain they kept secrets of their own too. Sometimes they would disappear for a whole day, wandering to places outside Harry's knowledge.  
  
It was a grey, bleak morning when many owls turned up at Number 12, Grimmauld place, carrying letters with Hogwarts seals on them. Harry took the letter and felt his heart thumping loudly. It must be the OWL result. With trembling fingers he tore open the letter. He scanned the letter and skipped over the courteous congratulations and encouragements at the top. His marks were at the bottom of the parchment.  
  
"Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms:  
O  
Defence Against Dark Arts: O  
Divination:  
P  
Herbology: A  
History of Magic: A  
Potions:  
E  
Transfiguration: E"  
  
Harry blinked and breathed a sigh of relief. He did pretty well in most subjects. Somehow he managed to scrape an E in transfiguration, and most impressive of all, he got an E in potions as well. With some extra work, he might actually get in Snape's class again. Harry grimaced at the thought. He wants to have Snape's classes now? But at least his marks are good enough for him to get in to all NEWT courses he need to take to become an auror.  
  
"So how did you do, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry answered lightly, "Not bad. I think I have enough OWLs to scrape the needed NEWT courses. What about you?"  
  
"Good enough, I guess." Ron shrugged, "Enough OWLs to make my mum happy."  
  
Hermione joined them at this moment, looking very excited with the parchment in her hand.  
  
Ron leaned over and looked at the parchment. His eyes widened and he shouted, "My goodness! Hermione, you got an O in everything?"  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled proudly, trying not to look too pleased with herself at the same time.  
  
"You all did excellent!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she walked into the living room, followed by the Blade Breakers.  
  
"So what is all the excitement about?" Shea asked with a smile.  
  
"It's OWL results." Hermione answered, "You know, like your marks for school."  
  
"Can I take a look?" Shea asked, looking interested.  
  
Hermione nodded and passed her the parchment. Shea took the parchment and looked at it closely.  
  
"Astronomy. Arithmancy." She read it out loud, "Cool! I love those. But why do you call it arithmancy? Does it mean it only includes arithmetic?"  
  
Hermione answered, "I think so. We do calculations of all sorts in that class."  
  
"That only?" Shea raised an eyebrow, "But what about algebra? Calculus? Analytical geometry? You are missing all the fun!"  
  
Hermione looked stumped and confused at the same time. She didn't reply.  
  
Shea went on with the list, "Ancient Runes! Way cool! Philology! Care of magical creatures. Hum, does it count as crypto zoology? Charms. Defence against dark arts. That sounds interesting. Herbology. Err; by the look of that word I am guessing it is botany. History of magic. Dreary subject, I suppose. Potions."  
  
Here she paused and shrugged, "Potions? Chemistry is a much, much better word."  
  
Ray laughed beside her, "Biochemistry. Take care what word you use."  
  
Shea made a face and passed the parchment to Hermione, who was listening to her with great confusion.  
  
"So do we have to take all those courses when we go to that school?" Shea asked.  
  
"Well. Yes." Hermione mumbled in answer, "I don't know exactly what courses you will take. But you should get a mail soon telling you about the arrangement and all that."  
  
"Er, you mean like those letters?" The small boy Kenny held a bunch of letters in his hand with Hogwarts seals on them.  
  
"Yes, they are the ones." Hermione said, "You have received them already?"  
  
Kenny replied with a hint of embarrassment, "Well, a brown barn owl just dumped those on my bed. I thought it was a joke of some sorts."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Of course it is not a joke. What did the letter say?"  
  
"It came with a list of courses we should take. It also said that we need to get supplies." Kenny said with a strange expression, "Weird ones, too. Like wands and caldrons."  
  
"Of course you will need those things." Hermione said briskly, "We are going to shop for school supplies soon, like tomorrow afternoon. Do you guys want to come with us? We will show you how to get those things."  
  
"We are going shopping?" Kai asked incredulously.  
  
Tyson laughed at his expression and shouted, "Why not, Kai? Just lighten up, all right?"  
  
The next day was much brighter, and Harry was happy to go to Diagon valley for a change. Mrs. Weasley came with them also. First they went to Gringot, the wizard bank. It looked even loftier than Harry remembered. The goblins milled about like headless ants. The Blade Breakers all had bemused and shocked expressions on their faces, looking around with wonderment.  
  
"So how does this bank work exactly?" Kenny asked, "And what is the exchange rate?"  
  
A sly looking goblin at the desk answered, "The exchange rate is one pound to three and half galleon. All you need to do is to give us the pounds and we shall exchange and store them in a vault instantly."  
  
Shea mumbled something under her breath. Her teammates turned and looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"What is wrong, Shea?" Max asked.  
  
Shea laughed somewhat nervously, "What would you think of me if I told you I came with only major branch credit cards?"  
  
At her words they all burst out laughing. Kai pulled a stash of cash from his pocket and threw it to the goblin and ordered, "Here is two thousand pounds, so that's seven thousand of you money. Make it fast."  
  
Seeing the surprised looks from his teammates he smirked, "I thought that girl would do something like that, so I took the liberty of making sure we will have money to use today. And stop looking at me like that. That money comes from legitimate ways. I am richer than you think."  
  
After that they all went down to the vaults to take out their money. Harry grabbed a handful of gold from his vault and threw them in his pocket. When reached her vault, Mrs. Weasley carefully scooped a pile of gold and placed them in her purse. There was still only a very small of stash of gold in her vault, but it seemed more than usual at least. The Blade Breakers reached their vault last. There was a collective gasp when they opened the door. Inside the small room, there were columns of gold coins, stashed high like mountains. There was a look of envy on Ron's face, but soon it passed.  
  
Ray said with a frown, "Strange. I would think seven thousand gold coins would have a much smaller volume than that."  
  
Tyson shouted excitedly, "Who cares! At least I feel like a millionaire right now."  
  
He grabbed a handful of the gold and put them in his pockets. His teammates did the same and they left the bank together. Their next stop was the bookstore. Hermione wove her way through rows and rows of bookshelves with great joy, picking out the largest and thickest of them all. To Harry's surprise, the Blade Breakers all bought the same list of books as Hermione.  
  
Ron voiced his question before he did. He asked incredulously, "How come you guys are buying that many books? Don't tell me you all want to take as many subjects as Hermione."  
  
Kenny shrugged, "We prefer to have all the classes together. And those subjects do sound fascinating."  
"We need to go and get our wands now." Kenny said after reading his list again and scrunching up his face, "We will meet you guys later."  
  
They waved good-bye and left the store together.  
  
Harry turned to the many shelves and attended to the books he needs. He followed the list on his letter: Standard Book of Spells, Six, Introduction to High Level Potion making, NEWT Transfiguration, A Guide To Magical Creatures, Advanced Defence Spells. He paused when he reached the last book listed for Defence Against Dark Arts course and frowned.  
  
"What is this?" Harry said quizzically as he pulled the book from the shelf, "A Summary of Weapons-From Handguns to Nuclear Bombs. Why on Earth would we need something like this?"  
  
Ron had the same book in his hand and was flipping through it. He looked with a mixture of wonderment and disgust at the still, unmoving photographs in the book.  
  
"That is ridiculous!" He exclaimed, "Why would they want to teach us something like this in Hogwarts? Maybe I should rethink about taking Defence Against Dark Arts."  
  
"Oh come on!" Hermione waved a hand impatiently, "They must have their reasons. It is better than learning nothing at least."  
  
Ron grumbled, "What ever. Hey Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
Harry was standing in front of a displaying shelf and was looking at a book with great interest. Ron walked up to him and glanced at the book. It was very fancy looking and bound with brown leather. On the cover, in large, gold letterings was the title that reads:  
  
Legend of the Beast Spirits  
  
"What's so interesting about this book?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Take a look at this." Harry said and flipped opened the book. On the first page, there was a painting of a beautiful silver bird, and the heading was in elegant letters that read: Descant.  
  
"Doesn't that picture remind you of something?" Harry asked fiercely.  
  
"Hmm." Ron looked at the painting carefully, then he gasped, "It's that bloody bird thing that came out of the girl's spinning top!"  
  
"Exactly." Harry said and banged the book shut. He took it to the shopkeeper, "I would like to buy this book as well."  
  
The shopkeeper eyed him strangely and then asked, "So you like that muggle sport as well?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
The shopkeeper snorted, "This book is rubbish, I tell you. The editor of The Quibbler edited and published this book. But it does sell. Muggle-born wizards love those. Are you sure you want that?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure." Harry said firmly.  
  
"That will be 6 galleons." The shopkeeper said, and then he muttered, "What a price for that ruddy thing."  
  
Harry paid the money and stuffed the books inside his bag. He couldn't care that other people thought it was rubbish, and the fact The Quibbler was behind it. As long as it offered him answers, he is willing to pay for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It seems they are having fun." A plump old man that is no other than Mr. Dickinson chuckled and spoke with an air of amusement as he read the email he just received.  
  
The blond woman across the table frowned slightly and said, "You know that's not all."  
  
She fell silent and started typing furiously at her computer. Then she paused and looked at the old man and asked sharply, "Why did you agree to all of this? They have enough problems on their hands already. They are just children. It seems almost cruel to me."  
  
"Now, now, Judy." Mr. Dickinson replied calmly, "You worry too much. It is to be a way to keep them safe, not the contrary."  
  
Judy pursed her lips, her blue eyes glinting with a dangerous light, "If that's what you truly wish for, then you obviously have too high an expectation."  
  
Mr. Dickinson took a sip of coffee from his gigantic mug, and answered, "Albus is a very old friend of mine. He promised he will keep those children safe, and he is a man of his words. And according to Albus, perhaps they don't even need us to keep them safe. No one knows the extend of their power yet. You really shouldn't fear for them. They have survived much."  
  
"Yet great power doesn't guarantee their safety." Judy sighed, "Voldemort and Voltaire would never let them live. They will do everything and anything to get rid of them."  
  
"Yes, I know." Mr. Dickinson said, in a more solemn note now, "Here, Judy. Perhaps this letter will assure you somewhat."  
  
He passed a roll of parchment to Judy. She took it with puzzlement in her eyes. She unrolled the letter and read it, and she was silent for a long while.  
  
"What do you think?" Mr. Dickinson asked with a smile.  
  
"It's a good suggestion." Judy's hard countenance softened somewhat as she answered, "I won't mind keeping an eye on them personally."  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are so lovely.  
  
Here is a new chapter. I added the end bit so you get a sneak peak at what happens with the BBA people. I don't know if this is exactly what you wanted.. Hope you like it anyway.  
  
I am running out of ideas! All suggestions all welcome. Please help me with the plot, because I have no idea where this is going.  
  
Review! Tell me what you think and give me some suggestions. 


	6. Back To School and Potions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Pointless rambles: Did anyone else find the fifth book of Harry Potter a little pointless? I mean, 1000 pages for a bloody prophecy. Is anyone watching the new Beyblade episodes? They are fantastic! Love them! And poor Selena! She really wanted to be good. And then she just have to be corrupted by the powerful Cyber Drigger! But at least she is not taking Ray! That guy belongs to Mariah! Okay that's about it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all. And thanks to Crystal C for emailing me suggestions! Thank you everyone!  
  
"The four legendary elemental beast spirits are named Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer, and Draciel. It is said that those four beast spirits do not originate from Earth. They were from the worlds of Gods, and their powers are beyond human imagination."  
  
Harry stared at the paragraph sceptically and then flipped the page. A colourful painted plait covered the next page. The painting depicts a great phoenix shrouded in flames of scarlet and gold. Despite everything, it is a beautiful picture at least. Harry went on and read the small description on the right of the painting.  
  
"Dranzer, the phoenix dominates the element of fire. He is a symbol of life, death and rebirth. The current holder of this beast spirit is Kai Hiwatiari, captain of the world champion beyblade team the Blade Breakers."  
  
He flipped the page absentmindedly. The next page had the painting of a great tiger on it. The description reads:  
  
"Driger, the white tiger is of the element earth and wood. He is the guardian of the substances that shaped the world and everything that grows from it. This beast spirit is kept by a Chinese clan for countless generations. The current holder of the tiger spirit is Ray Kon, a descendant of the clan, and also a member of the Blade Breakers."  
  
Harry shut the book in irritation. It is truly after the style of The Quibbler. Most things in there were common knowledge, while the others seemed ridiculous. Even if there was truth hidden inside those words, they were no help to him. He threw the book into his trunk and shut the lid. With that he changed into his nightshirt and went to sleep. Tomorrow is the first day back to school, and he still needs room in his mind for other things.  
  
The next day came with the blink of an eye. Already Harry was at King's Cross Station. He pushed his trolley with care. It was heavy, with his large trunk and owl cage. He was in a good mood, cheerful and animated. Despite his doubts and fears he could still feel his eager anticipation. He couldn't wait to go back. No matter what, Hogwarts had always been a safe harbour for him. There was a huge crowd on platform 9 ¾, all Hogwarts students and their families.  
  
They loaded their luggage and climbed aboard the Hogwarts, "they" meaning Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Blade Breakers. Hermione and Ron headed for the prefects' compartments after they got on the train, with promises to return when they are patrolling. Ginny went off with her fifth year friends. Leaving Harry and the Blade Breakers sharing one compartment at the end of the train. They seated themselves, finding the seemingly small compartment was actually quite large and comfortable.  
  
Ray said with amazement, "The compartment sure has a large capacity."  
  
"Oh Ray, stop being so rational!" Max laughed, "We are in a magical train, going to magical school, so drop that for a while."  
  
With that they all laughed. But suddenly a cold sneer interrupted their peaceful time. A slim boy with platinum blond hair appeared, behind him were two more boys. It was no other than Draco Malfoy and his puppets, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So, had a nice summer, Pot head?" Malfoy said coldly, "I am surprised you are still alive, but don't worry, you won't be for long. Now the Dark Lord is back with all of his followers, you will be dead before you know it."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he said forcefully, "Get out, Malfoy."  
  
"That's ten points from Gryffindor for being rude to a prefect." Malfoy jeered, "And maybe ten more points for mangling with pathetic muggles again."  
  
With that he shot a vehement look at the Blade Breakers. Kai laughed with a mocking expression on his face, but he said nothing.  
  
Shea said with an airy elegance, "Where did all that haughtiness come from? Like those you call muggles are homo sapien and you are not?"  
  
Draco glared at the girl coldly and said, "Of course I am not."  
  
First there was a silence, then the Blade Breakers burst out laughing so loud that Harry thought the train shook.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kenny said breathlessly between laughs, "He said he isn't homo sapien!"  
  
Shea said mockingly, "Of course he isn't. He is an australopithecus afarensis who forgot to evolve."  
  
At this everyone laughed even louder. With malicious satisfaction Harry noticed Malfoy was turning to a shade of green, and his face was twisted with rage. Malfoy knew that he was made fun of, but he has no idea how. But he was not taking the insult easy. He pulled his wand and muttered some words.  
  
"Careful!" Harry shouted, but that was too late. A blast of white light shot from the wand and flew into the compartment.  
  
But Ray brought his hand up and caught the beam of light as if it was nothing but a paper ball. The beam of light twisted and hovered above his palm. He flicked his wrist a little, and the light vanished. His golden eyes narrowed, like those of a cat. There was something akin to fear on Malfoy's face as he watched the Chinese teen.  
  
Ray said in a collected voice, "I would suggest you not to try that again. We are not about to descend to your levels, but we are not going to take things lying down either."  
  
With a grunt Malfoy retreated. Harry felt the urge to question the Chinese teen. He wanted to know how Ray could simply stop a jinx like that, without even using a wand. But he restrained himself. There was no point.  
  
The rest of the journey was relatively boring. When they finally reached the school it started to drizzle just a bit. The horseless carriages were waiting for them, well; they are not so horseless now. Harry could see pairs of thestrals pulling the carriages. They arrived at the great hall, and the evening wore on as usual. Harry found a seat with Hermione and Ron, while Professor McGonagall led the Blade Breakers away. They were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the staff table. Only seconds after they took their seats and Professor McGonagall went away to welcome the first years, many excited and curious students crowded around them. Harry chuckled with amusement, thinking to himself that the Blade Breakers must be really famous to be surrounded by fans in Hogwarts.  
  
The feast followed was not much different from the usual one. The food was excellent, and speech was sparse. Harry scanned the staff table for a new face and found none. He was disappointed and slightly worried. He wanted to see his new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, but whoever it will be was not at the feast.  
  
When they returned to the Gryffindor common room Harry found a nice table beside the fireplace and sat down with Hermione and Ron. They huddled together over their new timetables.  
  
"I think we have all the same classes." Ron said while peering at Harry's timetable.  
  
"Not for me." Hermione grunted as she survey the parchment before her, "It seems I will have arithmancy and astronomy all by myself this year. What classes do you have tomorrow?"  
  
Harry said gloomily, "Double potions tomorrow morning, followed by history of magic and double defence against dark arts. Why must they give us horrible Mondays?"  
  
"Cheer up, mate." Ron said in a light voice, "Defence against dark arts can't be that bad. I mean, after Umbridge, It just couldn't get any worse."  
  
"I wonder who will be teaching us this year?" Harry wondered out loud, "I haven't seen any new teacher at the feast."  
  
Ron suddenly had a horrified look on his face. He asked in a hushed voice, "You don't think Snape finally got the job, do you? It's bad enough I still have to take potions from him!"  
  
Harry shuddered at the prospect. He never liked Snape, and the potion master seems to return the hatred with full force. Harry still had to take potions this year because he wanted to be an auror, but with learning defence against dark arts from Snape also would be a little too much for him to handle.  
  
"Hopefully not." Harry said in a subdued voice.  
  
The next morning was certainly not bright and cheerful. The ceiling of the great hall was a silky smooth grey colour. Harry found himself worrying endlessly over his potion class. He marched into the dungeon mechanically with Hermione and Ron. To his surprise he found Kai, Ray and Shea already there, sitting at the back row.  
  
The dark-haired girl waved at him and said in a silvery light voice, "Hey, Harry. Come and sit here with us."  
  
Harry walked up to them and took a seat; Hermione and Ron also sat down near them. Harry surveyed the dungeon silently. It was dark and gloom, just as he remembered. Across the dungeon, Harry could see Malfoy and his cronies, looking smug as usual. He turned and looked at the threesome sitting beside him.  
  
"Where are the others?" Harry asked, "I thought you guys all chose the same classes."  
  
Shea turned to him, "You mean Tyson Max and Chief? They are in their fifth year."  
  
Harry nodded absently, looking up again. Snape had just walked into the dungeon, and the class quiet down in his presence.  
  
Snape surveyed the class with his dark eyes, and then he said slowly, "I welcome you all to another year in the studying of potion making. The materials we will cover this year are complicated and difficult. Only the best can master such skills. It has occurred to me that some not so satisfactory students have managed to enter this course under special circumstances, and I must remind them it may prove ill for them."  
  
Here his gazed lingered on Harry, who stared back defiantly. There was a cold smirk on Snape's face. His eyes then swept to the three new students, and there was an obvious dislike in his eyes.  
  
He paused, and started again, "Today we will start with the dreamless sleep potion. The instruction is on the board, and the materials are in the cupboard. We will do this in pairs, so please find yourself a partner."  
  
He paused again and added with a mocking gleam in his eyes, "Please make sure you do this with the uttermost care. I do not wish to see something that isn't included in the description of the dreamless sleep potion. You may begin."  
  
At his words Ron leaped and quickly grabbed Hermione as a partner, and threw an apologetic look at Harry at the same time. Harry shrugged and felt slightly left out. He looked around vainly for a partner, but it seems everyone was already starting. Suddenly Harry heard a quiet voice, he turned around and found himself face to face with the Chinese teen Ray.  
  
"May I work with you?" He asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Err, sure." Harry said, "I will go get the ingredients, and you can start."  
  
Harry returned with arms laden with materials. He put them down on his desk and began to read the instructions carefully. He didn't want to give Snape another reason to vanish his potion. But Ray only scanned the board before he lowered his head and began to work. When Harry finished reading the instructions, the caldron before him was already bubbling with water and ingredients.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
Ray said with a collected confidence while carefully cutting some white willow barks into long, thin strips, "I am sure it's all in order. The next step is to add in the serpent grass seeds. You should work on that. Oh and they will work better if you crush them first."  
  
"Um, okay. But it doesn't say on the board though." Harry said timidly.  
  
"Yes, but those seeds have glossed shells around them." Ray answered, "The chemicals inside won't be released fast enough if you don't break the shells."  
  
Harry nodded and went on with his work. He added the seed, and then the willow bark. Here he paused and let the potion simmer for three minutes. He raised his head and read the middle part of the instructions again. The next few steps were the most difficult. Different ingredients must be added consecutively, with an exact interval of fifteen seconds in between.  
  
"Here, I will do those." Ray said.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as the Chinese teen added in the ingredients precisely with ease.  
  
"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Harry asked.  
  
Ray answered in that easy way of his with a faint smile, "I have never done this, but I suppose brewing Chinese medicine wasn't that much different."  
  
Here he diminished the fire then and let the potion cool down. The liquid was clear like water, with a silvery blue mist hanging above it. Harry looked around the dungeon and suddenly felt proud. Most people seemed to have troubles with this potion. Even Malfoy, who was skilled with a caldron and a stirring rod, was cursing behind the dense green smoke that rose from his caldron.  
  
Snape was walking among the students. He paused before Kai and Shea, whose caldron was shrouded in that perfect silvery blue mist. His lips curled into a frown and he left without a word. He paused again before Hermione and Ron, who were looking nervous.  
  
"Not bad, huh?" Snape said with a smirk while wafting the pale blue vapour around the caldron, "I see you have added the serpent grass seeds whole and the willow barks in chunks. I never thought you do absolutely no thinking on your own."  
  
Hermione lowered her head and looked embarrassed, and Ron looked indignant. Snape walked away and this time he headed for Harry. He stood before the caldron, surveying the potion with great care. But he could find no fault with it. Finally with a strange sound in his throat and a look of disgust he stood up and walked away. Harry couldn't help feeling satisfied. His joy was beyond words.  
  
"I see everyone is finished." Snape said stiffly, "Fill out your flask and put them on my desk. Class dismissed."  
  
Harry filled one flask and labelled it. He took it up to Snape's desk and placed it carefully in front of the teacher. Snape eyed him critically with great contempt but said nothing. Harry returned and gathered his things into his school bag, now feeling much more light- hearted. He hummed a little tune to himself as he headed out the dark dungeon. Maybe this wasn't such a horrible Monday after all.  
  
A/N: Do you like that? Please tell me. So review! 


	7. Defense Against Dark Arts

Disclaimer: If anyone is going to sue me after all those times I have said that I don't own, I will personally make sure that person pays. And yes, it is a threat.  
  
The history of magic class passed rather quickly for Harry. He listened absentmindedly and scribbled a few notes half heartedly sometimes. After the history class, Harry walked to the defence against dark arts classroom with his friends. He felt excited and fearful at the same time. There was a grim anticipation brewing inside him. Hopefully there will not be another Umbridge this year.  
  
They reached the classroom and pushed open the door. Then for the first time Harry saw his new defence teacher. It was a woman around the age of thirty-five. She was tall and slender. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, gold like streaming sunlight on a bright summer day. Her eyes were a crystal blue like the tropical sea. There was a grace about her, and she radiated power that's rooted in knowledge. Harry heard Shea gasp as she ran up to the woman.  
  
"Director Judy!" She called out happily.  
  
The woman smiled and greeted her in return with a voice that is warm and mellow, "Good to see you, Shea. And you two as well." She nodded and smiled at Kai and Ray.  
  
Harry turned to Ray asked with amazement, "Do you guys know her?"  
  
"Yes. She is the head director and coach of the American beyblade team the All Starz." Ray replied with amazement on his own part, "She is also Max's mother. But we had no idea she would be working for this school though."  
  
She turned to them and answered with a twinkle in her eyes, "You wonder, don't you, Ray? The head master of this school invited me to teach here, and I agreed. That's all there is. Please take a seat now. Class will begin soon."  
  
They found seats near the front and settled down. Gradually, the room was filled as more students milled in. Harry looked around. To his relief there were very few Slytherins around, and Malfoy was not one of them. The teacher took a seat behind her desk and raised a hand. The class slowly quieted down.  
  
"Good afternoon, students." She said in her warm voice, "I am Professor Tate, and I will be teaching you defence against dark arts this year. Now please put your wands away, we will not need it for now."  
  
What hopeful air remained was blown away. Students groaned softly to themselves and stuffed their wands into their bags. Gloomily Harry slid his wand into his bag and pulled out the books and his quill and parchment.  
  
Professor Tate glanced and him and said, "Put your books away as well. We shall talk first."  
  
The students righted themselves and did their best to pay attention.  
  
"You must have heard about the return of Voldemort last year." She said smoothly, ignoring the gasps and shudders from the student, "Many things have happened since the fact was publicly accepted, and you are probably not aware of them. Despite what most people believe, I think you should all know what happened and what are happening, so you will be better prepared."  
  
Here she paused and let the information sink in. Harry could feel himself sitting up straighter and concentrating on her words.  
  
Professor Tate continued in a solemn voice, "Voldemort is forever seeking followers, and this time, he found a partner in crime. He found a man who shares his ambitions, brilliance and taste for cruelty; a man with great power that can easily overwhelms the magical world. A man named Voltaire."  
  
Harry blinked. The name stirred something in his memory, Dumbledore said that name too when he was speaking with the Blade Breakers. He looked around, and saw his fellow students all sported confused looks. But there were exceptions. Kai's face looked even colder and harder than usual, but his eyes burned with a great anger. Ray looked calm and collected like always, but there was a strange light in his eyes. Shea simply looked out side the window and her lips pressed together tightly.  
  
"Voltaire is not someone powerful as you would define it. He is a muggle." Professor Tate said.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air at that. The teacher turned to her and said, "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Voldemort would never ally himself with a muggle." Hermione said steely, "He hates muggles! He would never work with one."  
  
"You are right, Miss Granger." Professor Tate replied, "Voldemort holds no likings for muggles. But he is also intelligent enough to know he needs the help of one if he was to win this war. Contrary to what most of you believes, muggles are far more powerful than you think."  
  
"How could the muggles be powerful?" A Slytherin student shouted indignantly, "They know nothing!"  
  
Professor Tate answered calmly, "Muggles do not have magic, but they have things beyond magic. They have technology. You do not understand the power of technology because you have never seen it at work. It is far more potent than magic, and it works on a far grander scale than spells and potions."  
  
"Voltaire is a man who knows, utilizes and invents the most advanced technology of today. He controls the one of the largest world corporations. He holds great control over world economy, and he also has a hand in the government of Russia, which is one of the world powers. Voldemort may not like him, but to have a man like him on his side would prove very useful. Voltaire can provide him with wealth, weapons and power beyond imagination. Those two together can wreak havoc in both worlds."  
  
"It is a war!" Harry shouted, suddenly angry for reasons he himself could not even see, "If it is as you say, why aren't the muggle law enforcement people doing anything? Don't they know about this Voltaire man?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would prefer you do not shout in my class, and raise your hand if you wish to speak." She turned and said in cool voice, "It was never a war, you must understand that first. Voldemort is a mere terrorist, so is Voltaire. They work in the dark, forever gathering their power and interfering in subtle ways. That is not enough to be labelled a war. War is utter chaos, while this is but a stir in peaceful time. It is not well to under estimate your opponents, but it is uncalled for to over estimate them either. They would not dare to come into the open just yet. There are powers beyond them that they can never challenge."  
  
"And I assure you, Mr. Potter, the law enforcements are working on Voltaire's case. However, he is a man who hides his tracks well, and we can not challenge him without evidence."  
  
She paused again, and surveyed the class with her crystal blue eyes, as if waiting for someone to raise a question. Harry felt uncomfortable. There was a lump in his throat. He knew the new teacher spoke the truth. Voldemort is powerful, but not that powerful. He had read about wars when he was still in muggle school, and it was far more than what is happening now.  
  
Professor Tate began again, "That is why our class shall be somewhat different this year. We will still work on the defensive spells, but we will concentrate more on practice and less on theory. Also we will spend times studying the various weapons muggles use and some ways to counter them. Is that all clear?"  
  
She glanced and the class again with her blue eyes. Then seeing the many thoughtful faces she smiled lightly and said, "I see I have told you much to think about. But let's move on with our lesson now. Please take out your wands."  
  
There was sound of clattering chairs and shuffling materials as the students pulled out their wands. Harry drew his absentmindedly, and looked around. The students looked exited.  
  
"Today we will work on the Patronus charm." Professor Tate said, "It is very difficult, of course. But I have heard that some of you could already produce a corporeal Patronus." Here her eyes swept past Harry with a warm smile and continued.  
  
Professor Tate gave out the instructions and told them to practice the charms in groups. Harry joined with Hermione and Ron. He looked around, there was silvery vapour shooting around the classroom everywhere. Hermione had just produced her otter Patronus. The silvery creature swam around her while several students looked on with awe and envy. Harry smiled; this was just like the DA meetings last year.  
  
Hermione was speaking to the new students now. She said in a warm voice, "Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
Kai pursed his lips, "This is pointless."  
  
Shea laughed, "Oh Kai, lighten up! This is fun at least, if nothing else."  
  
She picked up her wand from the desk. Harry suddenly noticed it was a very strange piece. It had intricate carvings around the body of the wand, and the tip was adorned with a white pearl. She gave her wand a little wave, and a silvery bird shot out the end of her wand. The bird had long, narrow wings and dark eyes. It soared and flew high. Harry heard Ron gasped in recognition. Hermione was amazed also, but for a whole different reason.  
  
"You produced a corporeal Patronus the first time you tried!" Hermione said with awe in her voice.  
  
Shea shrugged and beckoned to the bird. It flew down and landed on her arm. It flexed its wings and then vanished into a silver mist.  
  
The girl laughed happily and turned to her friends, "That wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
There was a light smile a Ray's face, and the exact opposite, a frown on Kai's. They both looked thoughtful and contemplative.  
  
"Are you going to give it a shot?" Shea asked.  
  
Ray shook his head lightly and didn't reply. Just then Professor Tate stood up and raised her hand. The students took their seats and settled down.  
  
"That is it for the day, class." She said in a clear voice, "Read the section on your textbook about the Patronus charm, and for homework, write a short essay about the history and usage of the Patronus charm. Class dismissed. Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Kon, and Miss Willington, you three stay for a while. I need to speak to you."  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling curious. He gathered his books rather slowly and was the last one to leave the classroom. He closed the door behind him, but didn't walk away. Instead he leaned close to the door and tried to hear what they were saying.  
  
He heard Professor Tate speak in a warm voice, "Mr. Dickinson told me to say 'hello' for him. And how is Max? I haven't seen him yet."  
  
"Max is fine. He is very excited about everything, like always." Ray answered, and then added in a thoughtful voice, " Director Judy, am I right guessing that you are here because of Voltaire?"  
  
"Yes." She replied in a much sharper voice, "And that's why you are here also."  
  
There was a pause, and Professor Tate said, "I have two things to tell you. One: do not say too much, and show even less what you are capable of. Not everyone in this school can be trusted. Two: keep an eye on Harry. Keep him safe. He will be the main target other than you. Understood?"  
  
Harry jerked his head up all of sudden, and started walking down the hall way briskly without hearing any more. He could hear his heart thumping as anger and indignation stirred in him. They still think him a child, unable to take care of himself. I will show them! Harry thought heatedly as he walked down the hall.  
  
A/R: Finally, another chapter!!! Let me answer some of your questions first.  
  
Is Judy the DADA teacher? XD Haha! That's kinda obvious, isn't it?  
  
Will there be other beyblade teams in this story? No, I don't think so. I am sorry, but I find there are enough characters to write about already. But you never know. The White Tigers might come in, if the plotline allows it.  
  
What house are the Blade Breakers in? Gryffindor, of course! But sorting hat wasn't involved, they were just put there. I thought I explained that last chapter. But then again it might be a little blurry.  
  
Will Kai (or any of the Blade Breakers for that matter) get a love interest? NO. All relationships between characters are purely platonic, and it continues to be. Unless Mariah gets involved. XD R/M all the way!!! I am considering the possibility of Ray/Selima after the V-force episodes though. Don't know.  
  
For all of you who want to see more Blade Breakers, no prob. The next three chapters are centered around them and it's full of actions!!!!  
  
Lyn mentioned about more Kai. Hmm. That might be a little hard to accommodate. I try to give all characters an equal share. But since I am a hardy Ray fan, he gets some extra attention subconsciously. So sorry to all you Kai and Tyson and Max and Kenny and even Harry fans!!! Hehe.  
  
Well, that's should be enough A/N. I apologize again for lack of serious action in this chapter. Oh well. Don't forget to review! They really made my day! I love you all! 


	8. A Golden Shadow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Beyblade are jewels among fictional work, and I am not skilled enough the craft the original pieces. I do counterfeits only, though they do come with some new twists.  
  
Time passed swiftly, and there was peace, a watchful, wary peace perhaps, but peace nonetheless. Already it was the third week of November, a bright morning. They were gathered at the edge of the forbidden forest, taking their care of magical creatures class. Hagrid had managed to collect some beautiful winged cats from Egypt, and they were divided into groups to work with those creatures. Kai, Ray and Shea were together in one group.  
  
"It is a rather intelligent little thing." Ray said with a smile as he fed the cat some dried meat. The little thing purred and leaped around, flapping its grey wings.  
  
Kai declared in an absentminded voice, "Cats with wings are not natural."  
  
"He has a point, you know." Shea said as she added something to her diagram after examining the cat's wings more carefully, "I mean, cats don't have the body structure for flight."  
  
Ray laughed and replied, "Here is where your logic sank, Shea. You saw those cats fly. Maybe those cats have lighter bones like those of birds."  
  
"That isn't the point!" Shea argued, "The weight distribution of a cat's body is only suited for movement on land. You need much more than a pair of wings to fly. But I know, those stupid cats totally destroyed everything I know about aviation."  
  
Ray shrugged, "I am sure there is a logical explanation as why those cats can fly. You just need to look harder."  
  
Suddenly the sound of hooves clicking and leaves rustling broke the conversation. All three of them raised their heads and looked. From the dense screen of trees three unicorns emerged. Two of them were white like gleaming snow, and the other was black like the midnight sky. They all have dark eyes and golden horns.  
  
A gentle voice said, "Hail, guardians of the great beast spirits."  
  
The three of them jumped. Shea shouted, "Did you just speak?"  
  
The other students were all staring at them now, with strange expressions on their faces. They looked confused and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Only you can hear us, guardians." Another deeper voice said, coming from the black unicorn, "For you are bond to all creatures, since you guard the greatest of them all."  
  
They looked at each other with incredulous looks, not knowing how to react to those words.  
  
"I am Meeras, leader of my herd." The black unicorn continued, "I come to tell you of a strange danger in this forest, and to seek your aid."  
  
"A strange danger?" Shea asked in a puzzled voice, "Like what?"  
  
The white unicorn answered this time in his gentle voice, "We do not know for sure. It was a creature we have never seen before. He was clad in a light of magic, and great power lingers about him."  
  
"I believe he is one of the beast spirit." The black unicorn said, "He bears the form of a monkey, and he has been around the forest and castle for many days. He passed through the trees like a golden shadow, unhindered and unchallenged. Though he had not done harm yet, I could sense a darkness from him. He can not stay in our home."  
  
"What do you want us to do, then?" Ray asked.  
  
"Restrain him, drive him forth from this forest if you can. You alone have the power to check a beast spirit." The unicorn answered, "He brings evil with him. He must be stopped."  
  
The threesome passed a look between them. Then Kai answered firmly, "We will do what you ask. We will come to the forest and try to find the creature tonight."  
  
The unicorn lowered his head gracefully and said, "I thank you, guardians. May the good will of the land go with you."  
  
With that they turned and swiftly faded into the trees again. The students were all staring at them with awe and suspicion. Kai glared coldly, as if daring anyone to question him. Ray watched the students coolly with a slight detachment, while Shea looked like nothing ever happened. But they were all thinking furiously beneath their calm demeanour.  
  
"Have you any idea what it might be?" Shea asked quietly, while writing down more notes on her book.  
  
Kai muttered under his breath, "From what the unicorns said, it sounds like a bit-beast. But how could a bit-beast move about by itself? That is impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible these days." Ray said, "I believe it is a bit-beast, and I have a fair idea which one it is too."  
  
Shea stashed her parchment and asked quietly, "Should we tell the others about it?"  
  
Kai sized up the situation silently, the he answered, "Let us go take a look first. We will tell them later, if needed."  
  
Shea was about to say more, but Hagrid called to them and told them gather things together and clean up. Students began to mill about, so the threesome stopped their conversation and followed the others. What ever that haunts to forest will have to wait for the nightfall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shea, Kai and Ray gathered in the Gryffindor common room around midnight. Everything was quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the cackling of the now dimming fire in the large fireplace. They sneaked out of the castle quietly, and walked towards the edge of the forest.  
  
The moon was bright, casting a silver glow over the eerie trees. There was a forever sound of shuffling leaves that sends chills down one's spine. At the edge of the forest, the three unicorns were waiting patiently. When the threesome walked near they all lowered their proud heads.  
  
"Greetings, guardians of the mightiest beast spirits." Meeras, the black unicorn said in the deep voice.  
  
"Greetings." Shea replied politely and asked, "Are you here to guide us through the forest?"  
  
"Yes. We shall lead you. There are things between trees that should be left alone." It was the white unicorn that replied this time.  
  
They followed the unicorn and delved into the trees. The foliage was thick and soaked with evening dew. It was dark in the forest, there were but a few stray beams of moonlight that sank though the leaves. They walked at an easy pace, weaving their way through the woods. Suddenly they caught sight of a golden figure between thick branches and wild leaves.  
  
"There he is." Said Meeras, "Wandering in the woods."  
  
The figure moved near, and turned around slightly. They now saw it clearly. It was a monkey, though its form was ghost like and translucent. It sat idly on a tree branch, swishing its long tail.  
  
"Galman." Ray breathed out the word lightly.  
  
The monkey suddenly turned around the faced them fully. At the sight of them it let out a cry and fled.  
  
"No!" Ray shouted.  
  
He leaped onto the back of the black unicorn and said in a commanding voice, "After him!"  
  
Meeras reared and neighed. Then it stretched out its long limbs and began to chase the monkey. Kai and Shea leaped on the two white unicorns and were following closely behind. The unicorns ran like wind upon the plain, yet the monkey was swifter still. Its golden form wove in and out of their sights through the trees. They were not gaining much.  
  
Kai raised his hand and sent a blast of flame towards the monkey. But the thick trees and foliages caught the fire and distinguished it before it can reach the animal.  
  
"Do not use fire, Kai!" Ray warned over the whistling wind, "The forest does not like it."  
  
Kai shouted back, "Is there another way?"  
  
Ray didn't reply. He urged his steed to run even faster and muttered something very quietly. At his command the forest awoke. Vines and branches stretched and whipped around like many swinging ropes. The formed a tight net and entrapped the monkey. The creature shrieked loudly and struggled fiercely to escape the grasp of the plants. But the vines and branches only tightened their hold. The creature cried again. There was a flash of golden light, and the monkey vanished, like a hologram that's suddenly turned off.  
  
Before they could react, the monkey reappeared, right in front of them. The black unicorn reared in surprise and neighed loudly. The sudden movement caught Ray off guard, and he was thrown down on the forest floor. The monkey leaped at the fallen teen. It bared its teeth angrily and lunged at Ray, its sharp claws stretched in front of him. Ray rolled away at the last second, but he was not completely out of the monkey's grasp. The monkey's claws caught his right arm. His sleeve was turned to dust, and three long, bloody gashes ran down his torso. The raven-haired teen hissed sharply in pain, while the monkey screamed victoriously.  
  
But there was a sudden glare of white light, making the monkey retreat with indignant cries. The light had come from an intricately shaped silver band adorned with a white stone that sat tightly on Ray's upper arm. A few stray moonbeams flitted across it and brought forth the white glow.  
  
Like one suddenly remembering something, Ray raised his arm before him painfully and shouted, "Drigger! Come forth!"  
  
The white glow flared up into a brilliant silver light, and from the light the vague form of a tiger emerged. There was an earth-shaking roar as the tiger materialized fully, bearing a glorious form. His fur was pure white like the moonlit snow that was lined with black strips dark as the ravens' wings. His eyes were dark, and his claws glinting sharp. A silver flame was about him.  
  
The monkey shrieked in fear and turned to flee at the sight of the tiger, but it was in vain. The tiger seemed to know his master's command before it was even spoken. He leaped faster than mortal eyes could follow, and pinned down the monkey with a graceful ease. The monkey shrieked and struggled madly.  
  
Ray scrambled up and knelt beside the screaming beast. He said gently, "Galman, it's me. Remember me? I am Ray, Kevin's friend."  
  
The struggling beast slashed its claws at the unsuspecting Ray. He pulled back quickly with a painful hiss. There was now another cut running down his arm, and blood was flowing down his torso freely.  
  
"Murderer!" The tiger growled in a thunderous voice, and sank his claws into the monkey with more force.  
  
"What is wrong with him, Drigger?" Ray asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"An evil force is controlling him." The tiger replied with mixed anger and sadness, "The darkness has a strong hold on him."  
  
Ray attempted once more, "Galman, open you eyes. You know me, don't you?"  
  
The ghost like beast jerked madly, before staring at Ray with glazed eyes and a frozen face.  
  
"Come on, Galman." Shea just walked up and knelt down beside them, "You know us. You can trust us."  
  
Her voice had a strange tone to it, almost hypnotic. The monkey stopped struggling. The furious golden light faded a little. Ray took out his beyblade and held it before the beast.  
  
"Come, Galman. I will take you back to Kevin, I promise." He said softly.  
  
The monkey eyed him long, but finally consented. It slowly faded into many particles of light and then vanished altogether. On the centre of Ray's blade, an image of the golden monkey was printed there. Ray sighed in relief.  
  
"Be careful." Drigger warned in a low voice, "The dark force still has some hold over him. Only his destined guardian can release him from the bond fully."  
  
Ray nodded and stowed the beyblade in his pocket. Sensing his wish, the tiger dissolved in a flash of white light and vanished. Ray stood up slowly and joined his friends. The unicorns led the three of them out of the forest and thanked them. There they parted, and the three of them headed back to the castle wearily. They all sank into soft chairs upon entering the Gryffindor common room. There was silence for a while.  
  
Finally Kai spoke while eyeing Ray critically, "You have to tend to those cuts, Ray."  
  
"Hmm." Ray asked in a soft voice, his eyes closed, "It can wait until tomorrow."  
  
Then before his teammates can speak he added, "Don't say it. I am too tired for anything right now. I am going to sleep."  
  
With that he dragged himself up and moved up the staircase. Kai sighed and followed him. Shea watched the two of them disappear from her sight, and then went up to the dormitory herself. Ray was right for at least one thing: other things can be left until tomorrow; rest was at the top of her priority list for the moment.  
  
A/N: A new chapter! And one I really like too. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as me. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Your encouragements really helped me!  
  
I am a little stuck right now. I am running out of plot twists. Not the chapter following this one, but a few chapters after. Anyone with an idea of any kind is welcome to email me. I really need them! Please tell me your ideas, no matter how far fetched they may seem.  
  
Er. yeah. So enjoy! And don't forget to review! 


	9. Approaching Danger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, while Beyblade belongs to some Japanese guy that's probably really rich as well. So don't sue me. I am just a poor, penniless high school student.  
  
"There were three talking unicorns, who told you about a bit- beast wandering around the school, and you three went to hunt it down without telling us?" Tyson asked incredulously, with an accusing tone to his voice.  
  
Already several pairs of eyes that contained puzzled light stared down at them along the breakfast table, including those of Harry's. His olive green eyes spoke of a slight suspicion as well as questions.  
  
"Tyson, please pipe down!" Shea said with a hint of desperation, "Do you want the entire school to know?"  
  
Tyson lowered his voice, though not by much, "Still, how can you not tell us!"  
  
"We decided not to tell you because we didn't plan to do anything drastic." Ray explained in a patient but weary voice, "All we wanted was to take a look and see what was out there. But apparently things didn't go as we planed."  
  
Just then Judy walked into the great hall. She stopped before the Blade Breakers, and looked down at the group of children with an expression that's almost amused.  
  
"Good morning." She said casually, "What did Tyson do this time?"  
  
"Hi, mom." Max said somewhat nervously, "It's nothing, really."  
  
She caught the secretive air and her eyes narrowed instantly. She surveyed them closely, finally her keen eyes landed on Ray, who looked weary and unfocused.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Ray?" She asked and put her hand on the teen's shoulder.  
  
Ray flinched and hissed in pain involuntarily. Judy seized his wrist and rolled the sleeve up. Long, rugged cuts ran down his arms, caked in dried blood. Tyson, Max and Kenny gasped and looked him with shock and puzzlement. Judy stared down at the dark haired teen hard, then finally she sighed.  
  
"Come, we need to get your wound cleaned up." She said in an almost painful voice, "We shall talk after that."  
  
She led them to the hospital wing. There they washed Ray's arm and bandaged it. They were all quiet, a strange silence hovered above them as the whole thing went mechanically. Judy sat in one corner of the room, watching with patience. When it's all finished she stood up and beckoned the Blade Breakers to follow her.  
  
"Where are we going, Professor Tate?" Shea asked timidly.  
  
"We are going to see the head master." Judy answered without turning, "You will explain to him and me each and everything that happened."  
  
She stopped before the statue of a gargoyle and murmured the password. The stony creature sprang aside and allowed them pass. They entered the head master's office slowly and silently. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and was writing something. Fawkes perched on a bookshelf and was now eyeing the new comers with a cranked neck.  
  
"Judy! What brought you here in such an early hour?" Dumbledore asked brightly and put down his quill, "And I see you brought some students with you."  
  
"Yes, head master." Judy replied coolly, "I believe they have something to tell you."  
  
Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes towards the Blade Breakers and asked in a curious voice, "Is that so? What do you have to tell me, then?"  
  
The six children looked among themselves, then Shea began to tell the story. Her voice was smooth and her words brief, like what happened the night before was nothing more than a walk in the park.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at them and surveyed each in turn when Shea finished retelling the story. He asked coolly, "Do you still have the bit- chip with you then?"  
  
Silently Ray took his beyblade from his pocket. He wrenched the bit-chip free and put it on Dumbledore's desk. The silver-haired old man fingered the small plastic chip with mild interests before raising his eyes to the children again.  
  
"Do you mind if I keep this?" Dumbledore asked, "I will find a safe way to get this back to your friend as quick as possible."  
  
Ray murmured lightly, "That will be good."  
  
Sensing that heavy, tense silence Dumbledore spoke with a smile, "You need not to worry over this, children. You did rightly."  
  
Kai suddenly asked sharply, "Is that it? Aren't you going to tell us what you think of this whole thing at least? It is obvious Voltaire sent the monkey bit-beast wandering around the school campus. Don't you have any suspicions?"  
  
"I have many suspicions and speculations, of course." Dumbledore replied calmly. He paused and surveyed the children before him again, and then he continued, "I will tell you of my fears. I believe the beast spirit you call Galman is sent here to weaken the defence spells around Hogwarts. I have sensed some continuous damage to the magic that shields Hogwarts, but I couldn't find the cause of it. Now I think I have found the one responsible for the crime."  
  
Silence again. At last Rayed asked in a troubled voice, "Can you not repair those charms? Hogwarts would be vulnerable without them if an attack comes."  
  
"I have fixed what I can." Dumbledore replied, "But some of those charms are ancient legacies that could not be so easily repaired. It will take time. And you are right, even though Hogwarts is still protected by other means, it is more vulnerable right now."  
  
Judy straightened in her chair and her sky blue eyes now bore a steely glint. She said in a quiet voice, "If Voltaire learned that we have Galman now and no more work can be done with the defence charms he will attack soon."  
  
"He will attack soon." Dumbledore said solemnly, "We must expect dangers to come."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A large computer screen lit the dark, stony room. A map of London and the surrounding countryside was on the computer screen. The map was marked with various symbols. The most eye catching ones were three glowing red marks. One was located in London; another some 150 miles west of the city, in the middle of particularly nowhere; the last one was also in London, but the red mark was accompanied with a question mark. Two men sat before the computer, surveying the screen silently.  
  
"I assume you have plans against these three locations, then." The wiry and pale man that was no other than Lord Voldemort asked.  
  
Voltaire, who was sitting beside him, answered, "Not full plans of destruction, only a few testers to learn the strength of our opponents. We can't do much about the Ministry of Magic yet except maybe some small expeditions. It is too well guarded. We cannot attack it without further exposing ourselves. As for Hogwarts, I have sent a bit-beast under my control there. It will break down the magic that protects the castle as I commanded. Once that is done, we can launch a quick blow and see how far it will go. I still don't have the exact location of the headquarter of Dumbledore's order yet, but I have set up surveillance in all suspected places. We will find it in no time at all."  
  
Voldemort nodded with satisfaction, "That is all very well, Voltaire."  
  
A sudden ringing from the computer interrupted their conversation. Voltaire typed a few keys on the keyboard. The map slowly disappeared to reveal the image of a man in white lab coat.  
  
"Sir, we have lost track of the bit-beast Galman." The scientist reported somewhat nervously.  
  
"What?" Voltaire raged.  
  
"I apologize, sir." The scientist said, "But the connection to the bit-beast was somehow broken and we can no longer pinpoint it."  
  
Voltaire's face hardened and growled, "Fools! Imbeciles!"  
  
The scientist on the screen looked frightened. But Voltaire quickly calmed and said, "If that's all, you may take your leave."  
  
"Yes, sir." The scientist said and promptly vanished from the screen.  
  
Voldemort turned and looked at Voltaire with a glint in his scarlet eyes. He asked, "I take that things have not go as your planed?"  
  
"Not entirely." Voltaire replied calmly, "But enough to finish the task. You need not to worry."  
  
"And what is your plan exactly?" Voldemort asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you recall the device that you had perfected for me?" Voltaire said with a shifty smile, "It's time to use it. Now that the most important defence charms around Hogwarts are broken, we can get the device into the school easily. And then all you need to do is to prepare yourself for the show."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blade Breakers spent the rest of the day in constant alert, but nothing out of ordinary happened. Next morning came with a sapphire blue sky and a brilliant golden sun. The beautiful weather lightened their mood somewhat and they were less tense, but Shea was not relieved. She seemed more troubled and a slight fear was in her amber eyes.  
  
"What is wrong, Shea?" Ray asked, sensing the girl's distress.  
  
Shea shifted uncomfortably and answered, "I sense a shadow in my mind. I feel danger approaching, even though I can not name it."  
  
The day passed on without any sign of disaster, even though Shea could feel a strange worry gnawing her heart. Not even her friends' words could put her to ease. She passed the day fretfully.  
  
Strange dreams came to her in the night. At first it was just blurry and broken images that made no sense to her. Flashes of a man in black with a brief case surfaced in her mind, then flashes of a strange room that seemed to be melting and reshaping over and over again. Her subconscious mind dismissed those trivial images at first, but they would not leave her. The images started to flow and slowly link themselves together.  
  
She saw the strange room again, slowly emerging from blurry colours and lights. Then she saw a red number that reads 11:00 flash once before her eyes.  
  
Inside the room there were some odd looking mechanisms. She saw colour coded wires and glass panes. The number flashed again, this times it reads 10:31.  
  
There was a ticking sound, accompanied by a buzzing noise that seemed to herald disaster. The ticking sound took a mechanic rhythm; it is enough to grind anyone's nerves.  
  
The number flashed, this time, 10:13.  
  
One could catch the retreating back of a man in black, empty handed and seemingly satisfied. His steps were light as he strode across the dew-laden foliages.  
  
The number appeared again, counting down now with the ticking sound: 10:04, 10:03, 10:02, 10:01.  
  
Shea's amber eyes snapped open and she sprang up. She was in her bed, and it was very dim. Yet even surrounded by such darkness she saw the glowing red number flash before her eyes again. This time it reads 10:00.  
  
"No!" She screamed, "This is not be happening!"  
  
A/N: Does this count as a cliff hanger? Oh well. Anyway, I am progressing a little slower on the story now, so the updates might come a little slower. I am truly sorry about that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And please review still! See you all around! 


	10. The Clock Is Ticking

Disclaimer: I don't own. Blah. What ever.  
  
A/N: Many of you told me the last chapter was confusing.I am really sorry about it; I guess my narrative was a little muffled up and fogged. I hope this chapter will make things clearer to you.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around. It was very dark and apparently late in the night. Yet he was fully awake and not the least bit tired. He sat up in his bed and pulled the hanging open quietly. The slight noise awoke Ron, who robbed his eyes and sat up also, and now looking at him worriedly.  
  
"You didn't get another weird dream about you-know-who, did you?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head and answered, "It is not that. I just woke up. I think I heard something."  
  
As soon as he finished the sentence they both heard a shuffling sound coming from above them. There were quiet words, urgent but hushed. Then there were footsteps, some light, but some nearly stomping.  
  
"What is it? It's like the midnight!" Ron muttered grumpily.  
  
"I think someone is sneaking out of bed." Harry replied, "We should go take a look."  
  
Ron nodded and shrugged. They got up and pulled their cloaks over their nightgowns and went down to the common room. The sight in there was something so out of their expectation that they stared with their mouths hanging open for a second. The girl Shea stood in the middle of the common room, in a state of near hysteria. Her eyes were like yellow glass, hollow and transparent, and she was breathing rapidly. Her friends stood around her, and Kai wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Hermione was also there, standing with a confused and displeased expression.  
  
Harry walked to Hermione and asked quietly, "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't really know." Hermione replied with irritation, "She just suddenly woke up and screamed, then she tore off like a monster was on her heels."  
  
Harry turned his eyes and looked at the Blade Breakers. They all seemed solemn, as if sensing some impending doom. Harry heard Kai spoke quietly, "Clam down and tell us exactly what it is, Shea."  
  
Shea closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked calmer as she answered in a still shaky voice, "It is a bomb, detonating in less than 10 minutes."  
  
"What?" Kenny shouted, "Are you sure?"  
  
The girl nodded and replied, "I saw it. It is in this castle."  
  
"Let's go then." Ray said, "We don't have much time."  
  
The six of them turned and went off quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted as he ran after them, "Where do you think you are going? It's the middle of the night! You are not allowed to be out of bed!"  
  
They went on without even turning. But Ray halted and said to them in a quiet voice, "You should go get Professor Dumbledore. Harry, you can come with us, you know the school better than we do."  
  
"Maybe you should explain yourself first!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
The raven-haired teen shook his head and replied, "No, there isn't enough time. Explanations have to wait. Come, we have lingered too much already."  
  
With that he turned and walked away swiftly. Harry made to follow him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, slightly startled.  
  
"Just do it, alright?" Harry said impatiently, "Maybe something serious is going on."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and ran off towards Professor Dumbledore's office, while Harry followed the Blade Breakers. Shea was leading them, and she seemed to know exactly where she was going. She led them through many spiraled staircases to a length of corridor on the seventh floor. The corridor was empty and dim, with no door on either side. The only articles filling up the place was a tapestry and a few large vases. Here Shea halted and looked around.  
  
"It is strange." Shea said uncertainly, "It is here, I can feel it. There should be a room around here somewhere, but it is cloaked with many layers of illusions and I can't grasp its exact location."  
  
"The Room of Requirement." Harry suddenly said.  
  
Six pairs of eyes turned to him at the same time, bearing inquiring looks.  
  
"The Room of Requirement was located around here." Harry explained hurriedly, "It only shows up when you need it. Just walk past this bits of wall three times and concentrate on what you need, then it will open to you."  
  
"I see." Shea muttered.  
  
She walked past the wall three times as instructed. A polished wooden door slowly emerged from the wall as she did so. She pushed open the door and stood there looking. Harry walked near and peered into the room. It was distinctively different from what he saw at the DA meetings. The room was crowded and messy, filled from ceiling to floor with various things like knives, scissors and many flashing instruments that he could not name. Harry was confused beyond words now as he shot the girl suspicious looks.  
  
Apparently he was not the only one mystified. Max asked in a questioning voice, "I thought you said it was here, Shea?"  
  
"It is." Shea answered tersely, her expression desperate and almost angry, "Now I see why they choose to put the device here. Not only is this room hard to find, but it also hides what the person before us left in there. It will never reveal the bomb to us, because the spell doesn't think we will need it."  
  
She stood there for a while, staring silently. Finally she muttered furiously with determined light in her eyes, "But I will bring it out."  
  
She closed her eyes and raised her arms before her. Her lips were moving ever so slightly, but no sound came from them. Slowly the things inside the room began to vanish. Soon there was nothing left and Harry could see the four bare walls of the small room. Then the walls themselves began to change. As if melting and freezing over and over again, they slowly expanded and stretched. Shea looked paler than before, and her breath was shallow.  
  
Then different things appeared again. First a black briefcase that's open and empty, then some scattered tools like knives, wire cutters and screw drivers, finally in the middle of the room a bulky shadow appeared. The shape revealed itself bit by bit, and finally the entire device was laid out before their eyes. It was a black box covered with wires on the top and the sides. The front of the box was a clock, and the number reads 1:00.  
  
Harry gasped. He may not know much about muggle things, but he recognized the device in front of him. He had seen them many many times on TV and movies. He automatically drew his wand pointed at the device.  
  
"No!" Shea shouted, "There is a charm protecting it, any spell you throw will only trigger it!"  
  
Harry lowered his wand. He could feel cold sweat trickle down his forehead. There was a thick silence as the clock ticked.  
  
50, 49, 58.  
  
Suddenly Max walked up and touched the face of the clock gently with his hand. At first there was nothing. But then a white mist flowed from his finger like a thread of fine silk. It spread gradually, fogging the clock. But Harry could still catch the red numbers glowing through the white mist.  
  
26, 25, 24.  
  
The white mist grew thick and covered the clock completely. For a while only the muffled sound of clock ticking could be heard. But soon even the ticking sound died. Max let out a shaky breath and withdrew his hand. The white mist cleared, and they all saw the red number on the clock was frozen at 00:03.  
  
"What did you do, Max?" Tyson asked with amazement.  
  
"I froze the clock." Max replied wearily, "But only the clock, I think."  
  
Kenny exclaimed, "But that means once the ice melts the explosive will surely be triggered!"  
  
Max said sheepishly, "I am sorry, but that's the best I can do. It earns us sometime to deal it though. Maybe we can throw it outside somewhere."  
  
Ray knelt down before the box and studied it silently. Finally he said, "The wires on the outside are sensors, and some of them are motion sensors. If we move it, it will explode. And I am sure there is more motion sensors inside, and probably placed beneath the actual TNT so unless it's disarmed completely there is no way to move it."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Ray silently picked up a wire cutter from the floor and cut through mass of wires outside the box carefully. After he disconnected the fifth wire, he tore the rest of them off, still with care. There he stopped and put down the wire cutter.  
  
"The outside is cleared." He said quietly, "I am not sure about the rest. It might get a little risky from here."  
  
Kai said in a commanding tone, "Just do it. There is no other way."  
  
Ray nodded, and he said, "I know. But maybe you guys should go first. It would be safer outside."  
  
"No way!" Tyson exclaimed, "We are not leaving you here alone!"  
  
Ray sighed and raised his hand registering defeat. He studied the box more, and suddenly he turned to Shea and asked, "Is it possible for you to see the inside of the box, Shea?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "No. I can see past illusions only, not plain and hardy plastic boards."  
  
Ray nodded and spoke no more. He picked up a small Swiss Army knife from the floor. With most care he inserted the thin blade into the crack between the lid and the body of the box. The blade slid in slowly, one inch at a time. Once the hilt of the knife touched the side of the box, he pushed the blade side way. The thin, sharp metal moved slowly around the entire box. Nothing was triggered so far.  
  
Ray breathed a small sigh of relief. He put some weight on the handle of the knife and pushed the lid open just a crack. Then waiting for some seconds, he opened up the box entirely. There laid bare before their eyes were more coloured wires and panels separated by black plastic boards. It was like a miniature maze.  
  
"Should I go get Dizzy and have her take a look at this?" Kenny suggested.  
  
Ray shook his head and replied, "It would take too long. It doesn't seem that complicated. I should be able to get through it."  
  
He picked up the wire cutter once more and cut his way through the maze of mechanisms with something that could almost be called as "fluency". Harry watched the Chinese teen uneasily and he got the strange feeling that it must not be the first time Ray had done something like this. But he couldn't think for the life of him how this could be possible.  
  
After disconnecting many wires and unscrewing many covered panels, Ray finally reached to the bottom of the box. Four colour-coded wires were connected into a center panel. Ray stopped again and stared.  
  
"The explosives, the ignition and the power source are under that panel." He said in a low voice, "One of the four wires connects everything, and the other three triggers it instantly."  
  
Harry noticed for the first time the Chinese teen seemed slightly unnerved. His hand was almost shaking. There was silence again.  
  
"Is there no other way?" Shea finally asked.  
  
"No, there is no other way." Ray said solemnly, "The motion sensor is still intact and is connected by that one wire. The clock is disconnected so it won't go off anytime soon, but by the look of the design, a low power level also triggers the explosive."  
  
"How long can the power source last then?" Max asked uncertainly.  
  
Ray shook his head, "I don't know. It might be a day, a week or the next minute."  
  
"The next minute!" Tyson shouted, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.  
  
"Then do it now!" Kai said urgently, "Choose one. It's a gamble of luck either way."  
  
Then seeing Ray's look he added with a glare, "And don't ask us to go out this time. You should know by now that it will not happen."  
  
Ray turned back to the device before him, but he seemed calm now, and a small smile was playing at his lips. He posed the wire cutter above the white wire and was frozen there for a second. And then he cut the wire.  
  
Nothing happened. They all stared, the awkward, protrusive silence hung above them. Then they all burst out laughing and shouting with joy. Ray sank to the ground, looking weary but relieved. The small smile on his face grew into a wide grin as he threw down the wire cutter.  
  
"Our luck seems to hold this time." He said.  
  
A/N: So.Yeah.You get it now? If not, I seriously need to reconsider my ability in writing! LOL. But really, what do you think? Please review! I want to hear all of your comments!!! 


	11. To Spread Discord Among Allies

Disclaimer: It shall be my end if I dare to claim foolishly that I own such wonderful fictional works.  
  
A/N: Oh so many wonderful, beautiful, encouraging reviews! Thank you so much! I really love you people. And now to answer a few questions.  
  
To all of you who asked how Ray would know so much about technology. The answer is I am not telling! LOL! I can promise you that it's not random or out of the blue. It will be an important plot point!  
  
For those who asked to see more Kai, don't worry, he is coming! He gets to do quite a lot in chapter 13, along with Tyson. I think this answers another question as well. Yes you will get to see more bit-beasts in action! Also bit-beasts related special powers (Is it just me, or does that sound positively corny? Oh well.).  
  
Nothing further than chapter 13 is written, and only a few more chapters roughly planned. So if you have any great ideas, feel free to email! I love new ideas, and I need them too.  
  
That's about it. Now on with the story! Have fun and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened here?" Ron shouted as he burst into the Room of Requirement, followed closely by Hermione and Professor Dumbledore. He eyed the heap of wires and boards lying on the ground and the many tools scattered about, and then turned his suspicious gaze towards to Blade Breakers.  
  
Shea smiled shakily, "It's a rather long story.Surely it can wait."  
  
Ron is about to say more, and he was stopped by the gentle sound of coughing from the old man behind him. He shut his mouth and pressed his lips tightly together, a displeased frown upon his face.  
  
"Come on, let's not stay in this cramped corridor." Dumbledore said gently, his blue eyes swept across the group of children before him.  
  
He turned and walked out of the now rather tight room, and the children followed him silently. Once everyone is outside the room, he gave a small twirl to his wand and the Room of Requirement shut its polished doors and melted back into the wall. He led the children past the stone gargoyle and into his own office. There he arranged chairs for all of them and sat down before his large desk himself. He didn't speak at first, but only looked at them each in turn from behind his half-moon spectacles. Finally he spoke, and his voice was very gentle.  
  
"Tell us what happened now, Harry." He said.  
  
Harry looked at the Blade Breakers uncertainly, but they avoided his eyes. He cleared his throat and began the story slowly. After he finished, Ron and Hermione were staring at him with wide eyes, seemingly buzzing with questions.  
  
"But how did you." Ron asked, but his question was cut short when Dumbledore raised a hand.  
  
"Mr. Weasley." He said, his voice slightly heavier, "I don't think questions are fit now. You all had a troublesome night, it's time you get some rest."  
  
Ron looked as if he was about to say more, but something in Dumbledore's look declared with a finality that the conversation is ended. Harry stood up and pulled Ron up with him.  
  
"Good night then, Professor, Dumbledore." Harry mumbled. He turned and made to leave. Reluctantly Ron and Hermione followed him. The Blade Breakers followed them too, in a brooding silence.  
  
Harry and Ron sneaked quietly into their dorm so they wouldn't wake the others, and sank down into their beds. Ron had his fists balled up in frustration.  
  
"I can't believe this!" He hissed, "That's it? Isn't Dumbledore going to do something? I mean, the whole business is so fishy."  
  
Harry looked at him disbelievingly and questioned, "What do you mean by 'fishy'?"  
  
Ron sat up abruptly, causing his sheets to make a shuffling sound.  
  
"Don't you find this suspicious?" Ron asked, "I mean, how could they know there is this device inside the school? None of the teachers, not even Dumbledore noticed. How could that girl just change the Room of Requirement and produce those things from mid-air? And how would that Chinese guy know how to disarm that bomb thing? According to you, it shouldn't be some common knowledge. I mean, they could be play acting for all I care!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth as if he was to speak, but then he shut it again. Ron's questions are not so easy to answer, and sometimes he has to admit that the Blade Breakers are very suspicious. They seem to know too much, and capable of even more.  
  
Finally he answered, "I don't know, maybe they have special powers or something. Remember what we saw at Hermione's house? They couldn't possibly mean any harm to us, and Dumbledore seems to trust them without reserve."  
  
"Well, I am glad you think that way." Ron replied gloomily, "But you know having special powers make them suspicious, one way or another, even if they mean good. Looked at what happened to you in our second year, and all you did was to speak Parseltongue. It's not even in the same league from those people."  
  
"I was trustworthy, wasn't I?" Harry rebuked, now getting a little angry, "I am sure they will turn out just the same."  
  
Ron seemed to be in an equally bad mood. He sank back into this bed with a dull 'thud' noise and replied, "Forget it, it won't do us any good to argue over it here. We will just have to wait and see."  
  
Harry sank back into his own bed as well, stressed and frustrated. He thrust about fitfully, unable to sleep. The tension was thick, seeping into every part of him through the air he breath. Things are just too confusing.  
  
In the dorm above him, things weren't any better. The Blade Breakers sat in their room, all looking tense and wary. There was silence, and the air was thick.  
  
Finally Kai said in a cold but smooth voice, "You should explain a few things to us, Ray."  
  
"Which ones are you speaking of?" Ray asked wryly, though his voice was still calm.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed and he stared at his teammate darkly, "Don't even start pretending. I want to know how and why you know how to disarm an explosive like you have played with it since you were five."  
  
Silence. Yet again. Ray's face slowly turned stone hard and his golden eyes now bore a steely taint.  
  
Finally he asked, "Must you know of it? Sometimes there are things that you do not need to know."  
  
"You think we do not need to know it." Kai rebuked sharply, "In times of trouble, people tend to be more wary and suspicious."  
  
A strange light came to Ray's eyes, and his voice suddenly had a sharp edge to it.  
  
"Do you doubt me then? Do you suspect me of something horrid and treacherous?" He asked, slightly loosing his calm.  
  
"Oh come on Ray!" Tyson shouted impatiently, "Of course we won't think that of you. But you should not keep anything from us. We are your friends!"  
  
Kai added in a softer voice, "You don't have to hide anything from us, Ray."  
  
The Chinese teen was silent again. Finally he said with a marble carved face, "I can't."  
  
"What?" Tyson leaped, looking troubled and disbelieving at the same time.  
  
Max looked at between them with worried glances, while Kenny pleaded, "But Ray! Why can't you tell us?"  
  
Ray stood abruptly. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write on the parchment furiously. Kenny moved closer and peered at the parchment. It was slowly filling up with Chinese characters that he did not recognize. Ray finished the last sentence and folded up parchment. Then he produced a small matchbox from his pocket and light up a match. He moved the parchment on top of the match carefully. There was a flash of green fire, and the parchment vanished from his hand. His teammates gasped and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"The secret I keep is not wholly my own. I cannot tell you anything unless I am permitted to do so. I have written a letter to my superior to ask for permission." Ray explained slowly in a strained voice, "If she grants my request I will tell you everything in detail then. But for now, please don't ask me anything more. I can not answer them."  
  
Kai stared at him long and hard, but Ray returned his gaze unflinchingly. There was nothing deceptive in his golden eyes, only weariness and plead for understanding. Kai sighed.  
  
"Keep it then, if it is truly as you say." He said, registering defeat, "I guess there is no need trying to change your mind."  
  
With that said he withdrew from the circle and retreated to his own bed. The others followed suit. But Ray did not move for a long while. He sat on the floor and stared into the dark shadows. Finally he stood up quietly and went to bed. Things did not look good.  
  
The next morning was a bright, cheery Saturday morning, despite everyone's bad mood. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat along the long table and silently ate their breakfasts. Suddenly there was a flurry of wings as a brown owl appeared above them and dropped a roll of newspaper into Hermione's lap.  
  
"Daily Prophet again?" Ron asked absentmindedly.  
  
Hermione answered as she clumsily unrolled the paper with one hand, the other hand still holding her fork, "It is good to be well informed, you know."  
  
She laid the newspaper flat on the table and peered into the first page over a bowl of porridge. She gasped loudly after only scanning the paper; a serious expression suddenly came to her face. Harry moved near to her and glanced at the paper. On the front page, there was a large, bold title that reads:  
  
MINISTRY ATTACKED BY MUGGLES  
Dumbledore's actions again put the magic community at risk  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?" Harry stared at the paper and shouted incredulously.  
  
Hermione read the article to them quietly.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic was attacked yesterday evening, strangely not by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but some muggle that is wholly unknown to the magic community before.  
  
Yesterday evening at six o'clock, when everyone was ready to pack up their business and head for home, a sudden explosion shook the building. The explosion originated from the fourth floor, caused by a strange device that muggles use, according to our experts. The explosion demolished the fourth level completely, and the fire that followed also caused considerable damage. Eric Selmer, who was working in his office located on the fourth level at the time, was killed instantly. Three others were hurt also.  
  
The aurors investigated the building thoroughly after the incident, and they found a strange note glued to the entrance of the Ministry. The note is signed Voltaire, a suspected head of a crime organization in Russia according to the information supplied by our Muggle experts. The whole content of the note shall not be made public here. It basically accuses of the magic community of shielding Voltaire's rivals and enemies, a group of children named the Blade Breakers.  
  
The Blade Breakers is a famous sport team in the muggle world, and they are involved with Voltaire through some strange ways. They are Voltaire's mortal enemies, and they are hunted down by him ever since the summer. Right now this group of children are students of Hogwarts, under the protection of the wizard world just as the muggle accuses.  
  
According to reliable sources, it was Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts who offered those children schooling in Hogwarts, even though none of them have attended a magic school before. Now due to his actions, the wizard world is dragged into a struggle among muggles. We have heard from many that Dumbledore's actions are highly disputable, since the magic community is already in jeopardy and does not need to be drawn into another conflict."  
  
Harry snorted and eyed the article with distaste.  
  
"I though Fudge had given up on destroying Dumbledore's image." He said angrily, "After what happened last year, he still doubts Dumbledore!"  
  
"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said doubtfully, "I mean, you have to admit, this article is pretty convincing. I am not even sure what to believe anymore, never mind other people."  
  
Harry looked at her with disbelieve, "What do you mean you don't know what to believe anymore? How can you have any doubts? Voltaire is already allied with Voldemort, this is just an excuse to throw us off track. And don't you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"The whole thing last night looked suspicious to me!" Hermione said with frustration, "I don't feel that I can trust them."  
  
Her sentence was cut short when the Blade Breakers came to the table also and sat down near them. They all looked weary and gloomy. Hermione and Ron both looked them with an awkward expression.  
  
"What is wrong?" Ray asked with a frown, his golden eyes sweeping across the threesome sitting across the table.  
  
Silently Hermione handed him the newspaper. Seeing her solemn expression they all tensed and gathered around to read the article in question. Even Tyson dropped his fork and peered at the paper. After they finished there was a strained silence.  
  
"What a low blow!" Tyson finally said, in an angry voice.  
  
Kai took the paper in his hand and crumbled it up with a violent rage. A bright red flame suddenly sprang from his hand and devoured the ball of paper, turning it to ashes. Kai had a furious expression on his face, and his mahogany eyes were stormy like pools of flame.  
  
"So typical of him isn't it?" Kai snarled like a wolf, "To make us leap at each other's throat. He did it once, and obviously he will do it again."  
  
Harry cringed and backed up a little in his chair subconsciously. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw an expression akin to fear on Hermione and Ron's faces. The others were silent. Max buried his face in his hands and Ray simply looked away.  
  
"We can't fall for that." Shea said quietly, her voice strangely calm, "We must not let that piece of lies and deceits estrange us. That's what they want to happen. They want to divide and conquer. Broken apart, we will never stand up to them. We must stay united."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded slowly, if somewhat reluctantly. Harry watched them, and a sudden horrible feeling came to him that it would be much harder to achieve it in reality. Things had just turned from bad to worse. 


	12. Layers of Secrets

Disclaimer: I wonder what would it be like if I actually owned Harry Potter and/or Beyblade? It's a nice thought, that's for sure.  
  
AN: Hi everyone, it's me again! Thanks to all of you for those lovely reviews, they really made me feel appreciated. It seems you are all looking forward to chapter 13, huh? LOL! I guess Kai is popular. Don't worry, it's coming. But don't expect that much, I might add. I reread what I wrote today, and found quite a lot of Tyson!!! Anyway, you will just have to wait and see. Meanwhile, here is chapter 12, where you get to see more of what Ray is hiding.  
  
I am currently working on another project. It is a fan fiction for Romance of Three Kingdoms, about Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, for those of you who know. It is a romance, because of my friends. *looking sideway at Inah* Anyway, that fic should be up within a week. Since now I have two things on my hand, the update might slow a little. I promise I will spend more time on this though. So no worry there.  
  
Enjoy the chapter and have fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I would say things went pretty well, wouldn't you agree?" Voltaire asked slyly with a satisfied glint in his eyes.  
  
"Better than I thought, my friend." Voldemort answered in an equal voice, "We have stirred up quite a storm, it seemed."  
  
There was silence for a while, and finally Voltaire said, "I have good news for you, Tom. I finally located Dumbledore's order that you were so eager to find."  
  
"You did?" Voldemort sat up in his chair, all air of indifference and laziness gone, "How did you find it? Dumbledore placed heavy protection on that place. He himself is the secret keeper."  
  
"I have told you many times that technology is superior to your so called magic." Voltaire replied calmly, "Some simple satellite surveillance did the trick, nothing too complicated."  
  
"Indeed that is good news. Better than all I've heard so far." Voldemort answered with a murderous light in his eyes, "Tell me where it is and I shall go there myself."  
  
Voltaire said easily, "I have a better plan. Come, I shall show you something."  
  
Voltaire stood up and led his partner in crime through many winding corridors and steel doors. Finally they ended up in a large room with a lofty ceiling. As they entered the pitch-black room, Voltaire turned on the light. Voldemort looked up and couldn't stop himself from gasping. Standing in front of him, towering for at least 10 meters tall, is a monstrous looking machine.  
  
"What is this thing?" Voldemort asked, his scarlet eyes glowing.  
  
Voltaire answered with satisfaction, "This is a auto piloted robot equal to a tank and a bomber plane combined. If you can manage to shrink it for transportation and enlarge it again once it reaches the desired destination, we can do quite a lot with this thing."  
  
"A simple spell can take care of that." Voldemort eyed the machine as he replied, "But you want to use this thing against Dumbledore's order? It seems a waste."  
  
Voltaire shook his head and said, "No, not a waste. We can create chaos with this thing, and it shall be our greatest weapon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sky of London was grey as usual. Slick, seamless clouds swept past, unchanging and unbroken. A thin layer of white snow covered the dusty streets and roads, and more soft snowflakes continued to fall from the sky. The city was busy, and full of children walking, running or laughing. It was the first day of the Christmas vacation, and the mood was light and gay despite the falling snow and the grey sky.  
  
The Blade Breakers walked down a narrow avenue crowded with brick buildings on both side. Their pace was slow and casual, though they all seemed thoughtful and solemn.  
  
"We have two weeks out of that dreary school! Why must you all look so sad?" It was Tyson who exclaimed in his usual cheery voice, trying in vain to lighten up the mood.  
  
Shea laughed and replied, "I see nothing in the world can possibly depress you, huh, Tyson?"  
  
The navy-haired boy grinned at her and said, "I know what you are thinking. Everyone is suspicious of us, and we are chased out of that school almost. Is that it? But really, it's not exactly our problems. There is no point worrying over it. I say we go and have our Christmas, with a big turkey dinner!"  
  
"Actually, Tyson. In England they have goose for Christmas." Kenny said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh what ever!" Tyson shouted animatedly, "As long as it's food!"  
  
The snow now came with more vigour, bringing more chill into the air. Max shivered and pulled his jacket tighter. He turned and asked, "How far is this number 12 Grimmauld place we are suppose to take the letters to again?"  
  
"Tone it down, Max." Kai said coolly, narrowing his eyes slightly, "You shouldn't just go shouting the secret for the whole world to hear."  
  
"Oops, sorry." Max said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
Shea looked down the street and said, "It shouldn't be that far now. I think it's just down the street and around the corner."  
  
"That's good to hear." Answered Max.  
  
The broad street they were walking on now narrowed into an alleyway. The buildings on the two sides seemed older and darker, built of grey and red bricks. Suddenly Ray paused in his walk and stared at one of the building.  
  
"Ray?" Kenny asked with puzzlement and followed the Chinese teen's gaze. There was nothing to see but a flat, featureless red brick wall, "What is the matter."  
  
Ray didn't speak for a while, and then he answered quietly, "I suddenly remembered, I promised a friend I would meet her today."  
  
"A friend?" Kai halted and turned back, his mahogany eyes now bearing suspicions, "Who? And where are you meeting her?"  
  
"A personal friend that lives in London." Ray answered evenly, "I promised her over a letter I would visit him today, and I almost forgot it. I have to go now, I think I am already late."  
  
Kai stared at the Chinese teen with his hard and cold eyes, and Ray returned his gaze unflinchingly. It was almost as if there was a battle of wills between the two.  
  
Finally Ray sighed and averted his eyes. He said in a quiet voice, "I will catch up with you guys at Grimauld Place, alright? I only have some personal things to deal with. It's nothing you need to worry about."  
  
There was a long silence, finally Kai muttered, "Sure. Why ever not?"  
  
His tone was wry, sceptical, or sarcastic, one could not really tell. With that he turned and started walking again. Then sensing everyone hesitating he raised his voice, "Why don't you guys come with me and let Ray does what he needs to do?"  
  
The others seem to awake at his words and made to follow him. Max raised his hand to Ray and said in his usual warm voice with a smile, "So good luck with your friend, buddy. And don't make us wait too long! I don't want to stay in that creepy wooden house all that while."  
  
Ray nodded, but he did not smile back. He watched his friends slowly vanish down the street and turned his eyes to the red brick wall again. On the seemingly featureless wall, there was a small sign drawn in yellow chalk that escaped the eyes of his friends. The sign was composed of a star symbol crossed with an arrow pointing east. Beneath the symbol there was some small letters and numbers that read:  
  
"D19, JI."*  
  
Ray sighed again and followed the arrow down the street. He caught the signs many times on the brick walls that lined the street. He followed the directions and twisted his way through many alleys. Finally he came to narrow alleyway that appeared to be a dead end. On the grey wall that blocked the end of the alley, Ray found the sign again. This time drawn inside the star was a circle.  
  
Ray stopped and looked. The alley was empty save some scurrying rodents. He stared and the dark space before him with puzzlement. Suddenly he heard the sound of sudden wind behind him and that of fabric rustling. Almost instinctively Ray leaped and turned, his hand cutting towards what he judged was the stranger's shoulder. The person leaped back so swift that his hand touched but a fold of fabric.  
  
There was a short laugh and a voice clear like water said, "Good day, Ray. I see your skills have not rusted."  
  
The person before him was an Asian woman dressed in black. She was tall and very slender, her long black hair tied in a long ponytail. Her eyes were a strange greyish green colour that was seldom seen in Asia.  
  
"Willow?" Ray slowly brought his hand up in a salute. He said, "I thought you would come."  
  
"Well, I am the most convenient person." The woman hailed as Willow answered lightly.  
  
Ray nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
Willow continued, "We have received your letter, Ray, and we considered what you requested. It is decided that it is best if you do not tell your friends everything."  
  
Seeing Ray's look of objection she quickly added, "It is best if you do not tell them, Ray. What happened so far is only a small incident, and they will forget it soon. Telling them too much would put them in more danger than there already is. However we do give your permission to speak if you deem it necessary, and we trust you to make the call."  
  
"I understand." Ray said in a low voice.  
  
Willow nodded and smiled faintly, "That is good. Now we move on to what the organization requires of you. We have strong evidence that Voltaire is now active in England, I think you would agree on that part as well, and we want you to learn whatever you can. The information you supplied so far is good, but it's not enough. The more information you can gather, the better it is. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Willow." Ray answered, though he seemed hesitant, and finally he said, " Though, I am confined to the school, and I doubt I can learn much from there."  
  
"You have two weeks free now, don't you?" Willow asked, "You should use that time wisely. And once you are back in that school, just make the best of the situation."  
  
Seeing Ray nod she clapped her hands jovially, "That will be all, Ray. Oh, and before I forget, this is for you."  
  
She took a long white envelope from her pocket and handed it to Ray.  
  
"This is addressed to the British law reinforcements if you ever need their help or got in trouble with them." She added with a twinkle in her green eyes, "It better not be the latter one though."  
  
Ray took the envelope and placed it in his pocket. He answered with a smile, "Thanks, Willow."  
  
"Why thank me?" Willowed said teasingly, "Don't thank me now and don't blame me when you die tragically in the mission. I have to go now, good luck to you."  
  
With that she leaped over the wall and promptly disappeared behind it grey concrete, leaving Ray alone in the alley. The raven-haired boy stood rooted for a while, and finally he sighed and began walking back the way he had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think this is the place." Kenny said in a voice that didn't sound so firm, his eyes travelling up and down the street.  
  
It was the most ordinary looking street, lined with neat and not-so-neat houses and lawns of brilliant green grass that were now covered with snow.  
  
"I don't see the number though." Max wondered out loud.  
  
Shea said thoughtfully, "I think Professor Dumbledore said you have to think of that line in your head and then the house will show up."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Kai asked impatiently.  
  
But suddenly there was a popping noise, and a man covered in black cloak appeared some a hundred feet from the group of children.  
  
"What is going on?" Tyson exclaimed in a confused voice.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Be careful!"  
  
But the man in black cloak completely ignored them. He only threw something on the ground and pointed a thin rod at the object. He muttered a few inaudible words, and there was a faint glow of light. The man laughed a short and hoarse laugh, and he was gone again with a popping noise.  
  
The children stood there, stunned and speechless. Max is the first one to awake.  
  
"Er. What on Earth just happened here?" He asked in an uncertain voice.  
  
Kai shook his head in annoyance and turned, "I don't know and I really don't want to know."  
  
"Wait!" Kenny suddenly shouted, and his exclamation made Kai turn back again.  
  
The small boy pointed to the object on the ground, "This thing he dropped there, look at it!"  
  
The object was glowing with a strange green light, casting an eerie glow to the white snow. They ran toward where the object lay. Up close they saw the object on the floor looked like a small robot, like one of those transformer toys little boys adore. Every part of it seemed normal, except for the fact that it was glowing green. Tyson walked up and was to pick the toy up. But suddenly the motionless toy sprang up and righted itself. A few light bulbs on it began to flash.  
  
"What the." Tyson jumped and backed up one step. He was startled and shocked.  
  
The green glow now grew so bright that it hurt their eyes. There was a humming noise of mechanisms turning on and functioning. The little toy began to grow rapidly, creating great noise as it expanded in mass and volume.  
  
"Back up!" Kai shouted in alarm.  
  
They scattered backwards, watching in horrors as the half-foot high toy grew taller and taller until it towered in front of them, a monstrosity never seen before. It was almost twice as high as the two story houses around the street. The large camera lens that was the robot's eye glowed and flashed dangerously. There was more sound of mechanisms, now roaring instead of humming. The robot raised its arm and revealed the many machine guns and rocket launchers attached to it. It fired its first round of bullets at the terrified Blade Breakers.  
  
"Get down!" Kai screamed and pulled his teammates down until they all lay flat in the shimmering snow.  
  
The doors of nearby houses began to open as some people came into the streets, looking confused and horrified at the same time. The gigantic machine now turned to the houses, scanning and finding it target. Then it fired a rocket directly between number 11 and number 13. The rocket soared and seemed to hit something and explode in mid-air. The explosion shook the ground and people screamed and fled the scene. The houses are changing rapidly. Whatever charm of illusion that lay there was shattered. Between number 11 and number 13 a large, dark wooden structure appeared out of thin air, the brass plate before its door reads "Number 12, Grimmauld place".  
  
It was the grim looking building the Blade Breakers visited this summer, just as they remembered. But it was even grimmer looking than before and looked like if it had just risen from the inferno.  
  
For it was burning with a stark red flame too bright to even look at.  
  
*That stands for December 19, and JI means urgent in Chinese. 


	13. Chaos on the Street of London

Disclaimer: You know it.  
  
AN: Yeah! Another chapter! Here comes the long awaited chapter! (Shameless self-plugging indeed.) Anyway, I thank you all for your beautiful reviews. Read, review and have fun!  
  
Kai rolled onto his back and sent a ball of flame hurling towards the towering machine. The robot halted, turned its enormous, artificial head and searched the ground with its single eye that was a glinting lens.  
  
"Put out the fire and see to the people inside the house while I distract that thing." Kai commanded in a hushed and urgent voice, "And don't argue! Just do it."  
  
With that he dashed aside and stood tall before the still searching robot. He shouted loudly and defiantly, "You piece of metal junk, looking for someone?"  
  
The great machine turned, creating great noise of metals grinding. It's round eyes fell on the seemingly small figure. Slowly it raised its steely arm and fired. Kai dropped on the ground to avoid the raining bullets, and pulling himself farther away from his teammates. The robot took a giant stride, the many guns on its enormous metal arm still pointed to the small figure on the ground below.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson shouted. With that he dashed across the street and promptly vanished into the chaos.  
  
"Tyson! Not you too!" Kenny cried in dismay.  
  
"Let them." Shea said calmly, though her face was pale, "We have to put out the fire first."  
  
"But there is no fire hydrant near here!" Kenny cried in a desperate voice, "And."  
  
Max placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder to calm him, his other hand raised before him as if he was wielding some unseen force. A sudden rush of water came and quenched the dancing flame. For a second the entire house was covered with the faintly glowing liquid. But as quick as it came, it soon vanished, leaving the wooden structure drenched and hissing with white smoke.  
  
"Come on, let's get in." Max said, and he pushed open what is left of the wooden door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai rolled aside just as another bullet missed him by an inch. His hand still clenched his beyblade launcher firmly. If only he had a second to launch it! But someone has beaten him to it. There was a flash of grey, and he heard a familiar voice shout, "Dragoon! Cut that piece of recycled pop cans to pieces!"  
  
The grey blade flew upward and smashed the robot right on the chest. There were more flashes of light as the outer metal shell was sliced cleanly to pieces and fell on the ground with many a clang, and the grey blade flew back into Tyson's hand.  
  
The machine slowly turned and now turned its enormous lens eye on Tyson, accompanied by the roaring sound of mechanisms. Kai held up his launcher again and aimed. This may be his only chance. He pulled the rip chord with all of his strength. The small blue blade sailed up, making the air whistle and howl as it went. It smashed right into the large lens that was the robot's eye and shattered it to pieces.  
  
The gigantic machine froze at that second. There was no more deafening noise of grinding metals, only a faint humming.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, Kai stood up. Some few metres from him, he saw Tyson gathering himself off ground. The navy-haired boy had a relieved expression on his face and he ran towards his captain.  
  
"Nice shot Kai!" He shouted as he ran, his voice too loud for Kai's still alert mind, "You put down that thing with one move!"  
  
The sound of crunching metals returned with a full volume before Tyson even finished his sentence. The robot seemed to come back to life again. It swayed its artificial head and brought its heavy fist down, directly above Tyson, as if to smash some insolent pests.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai shouted. He practically threw himself at his teammate, knocking the navy haired boy away from the iron fist just in time. They fell on the ground together, only a metre from where the large metal fist landed and burnt the earth. The current of heated air whirled above them dangerously.  
  
The machine began to move about madly, thrashing out of control. It brought its metallic fists down again and again, crashing the ground. It fired its many loaded guns at random targets. The already deafening noise escalated to a horrifying degree. There was sound of shattering class, of the cries of the terrified people, and that sound of alarms going off in nearby homes and cars; all of those blended together to create a chaotic scene that almost resembles a glimpse of hell. Tyson scrambled up, a raged expression tugging his features.  
  
"This is crazy!" He shouted, "We have to stop it now!"  
  
Kai stood up also, and with a wave of his hand raised a sheet of flame before him. The leaping flame swept across and surrounded the robot. It grew brighter and leaped higher with the wind, and for a second completely decked the ten metres tall machine in its glorious blaze.  
  
For those few precious seconds it looked as if the rogue robot was subdued. As the flame gradually diminished and died they saw the automaton was swaying. Many parts of the machine exploded, spewing sparks everywhere. But despite everything the monstrosity of a machine was still standing, and the sound of crunching metals and roaring mechanisms grew louder and sharper. One could almost say it was enraged, if such thing is even possible for a thing composed of lifeless elements. The machine turned blindly and fired again. The bullets fell in a glittering shower, dangerous and deadly.  
  
Kai stood there watching motionlessly, rooted to the ground. There was a defeated, haunted look on his face as the bullets zipped past him. One of the stray bullets scraped his left arm, leaving a trail of blood. He hissed and went down on his knees.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson shouted and rushed to his captain. He stood up, now with a raged expression on his face.  
  
"That is it!" He shouted, "This is going to end now!"  
  
He took out his grey beyblade and held it aloft. The blue stone that adorned the centre of the blade glittered and the grey light traced the white lines carved on the smooth surface of the jewel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Kenny and Shea plunged into the wooden house. The interior of the structure was filled with white smoke that they could barely see anything. Small flames still scattered here and there, dancing their threatening rituals. They searched the house and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She looked dazed and pale, and at the sight of them she gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a confused voice, her mind obviously hasn't caught up to the flow of events.  
  
They rushed to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay, Mrs. Weasley?" Max asked worriedly.  
  
Before she could answer, Kenny shouted, "Watch out!"  
  
A few remaining windows shattered as another round of bullets smashed into the house. They were forced the drop low and wait for the bullets to pass.  
  
"What is happening out there?" Mrs. Weasley asked, much bewildered.  
  
Shea answered dryly, "We don't really know either, but apparently some strange machine you only see in science fictions showed up outside the door."  
  
They got up carefully and peered out of the window. They could see Tyson and Kai standing before the towering machine, looking positively vulnerable. They also saw police cars pulling nearer down the street, their headlights flashing. A chopper could also be heard, flying noisily above them.  
  
"Great! More people coming." Shea turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Can you leave here now, Mrs. Weasley? Using apparation maybe?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her strangely and replied. "Leave now? But what about you? I can't leave you here all alone!"  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley." Max said quietly, "You have to leave now. You will have too much trouble explaining to those people about this house."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked hesitant for a while, but finally she nodded and said, "Then take care." With that she took out her wand and muttered something to herself. With a faint pop noise she was gone.  
  
"Well, we should go out now." Kenny said, watching with concerns the chaotic scene outside through the small kitchen window, "I think Kai and Tyson need our help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray raced down the street at a speed that would be called fast even for him. He was half leaping, half flying, his feet barely touching the ground. Any onlookers would see nothing but a blurry white shadow vanishing down the street. He was worried and terrified. The sight of that enormous, monstrous machine has put a dread seldom felt into him.  
  
When he turned at the corner, he saw the gathering of police cars, all flashing lights and beeping horns. A policeman standing near the edge of the gathering noticed him and waved his hands.  
  
"Now young man, you can't go there. It's too dangerous." He shouted and blocked Ray's path, "There is nothing to see here, get you home."  
  
In his frantic state Ray brought his hand down and struck the policeman on the shoulder. The man jumped and cried, tumbling back and falling to the ground.  
  
"You little." The man shouted angrily as he scrambled up, his weapon now in hand. But too late, Ray had already vanished.  
  
Ray wove through the crowd, leaping over vehicles and flashing between people. He finally came near to Number 12, Grimmauld place and slowed to a halt. The ground before him was charred and burnt, and hissing smoke decorated the scene. The great machine was directly in front of him now, and it looked more imposing and terrible up close. He also saw Kai, kneeling on the ground, his head bowed. Tyson stood beside him, looking furious beyond words. The navy-haired boy held aloft his grey beyblade, and the light flashed off the small but bright blue stone in the centre of the beyblade. Ray breathed sharply.  
  
"Move back." He said to the policeman beside him.  
  
The man turned to him, a surprised impression on his face, "How did you get here, young man? And what are you saying."  
  
"I said move back!" Ray hissed loudly, his golden eyes now hard and steely, "Get all of your men to move back! This is for your own good."  
  
It was something that in his voice that carried the message across. The policeman looked reluctant and hesitant, but he backed away from the scene, calling his colleagues to join him too. Just then it happened. There was an explosion of light, accompanied by currents of air and tumbled and swirled. Slowly the form of a great dragon emerged from the light. He stretched out his long neck and roared, his power tail whipping the air vigorously. "What the bloody hell!"  
  
Faintly Ray heard someone exclaim his astonishment, but he wasn't paying much attention. His eyes were locked on the great dragon now. He saw the glorious beast lunge at the machine. The dragon wrapped its serpentine body around the machine and dug his blade like claws into the robot. He sliced through the layers of metal as if they were made of paper.  
  
"Dragoon, destroy this thing!" Tyson shouted his command.  
  
The dragon roared again and took flight, his claws clinging the great machine. He brought it into the air with such ease as if it was a doll of wool rather than a ten metres tall robot of iron and steel. Then he dropped the machine from a great height. As the gigantic robot fell from the sky, the dragon dove after it and sliced it into many a small chunks before the machine can reach the ground. There was a deafening sound as the many pieces of what was once the destructive automaton fell to the ground. As the cloud of dust cleared everyone saw nothing more than a heap of rubble lay smoking on the ground.  
  
The dragon roared again, this time mightier in the silent background. In another explosion of light he vanished, and the howling wind slowly settled. Ray rushed towards where Tyson was standing, and at the same time Max, Kenny and Shea came also. They all looked relieved.  
  
"Am I glad this is over." Shea murmured quietly.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice speaking from behind them. They turned and saw standing there a police officer, looking stern and suspicious at the same time.  
  
"You kids better come with me." He said in a firm voice and gestured towards his car. He was wearing a wary expression as he fingered his weapon almost nervously.  
  
The Blade Breakers looked at each other and followed the police officer silently and gloomily. They are indeed stuck between a rock and a hard place. 


	14. From One Problem To Another

Disclaimer: *Insert your favourite disclaimer phrase here.*  
  
The police cars zoomed down the street, past many curious people that were pointing and murmuring among themselves. They zipped past all those commotion and went straight to the police headquarter. There they got off and the Blade Breakers were escorted into the building. To their surprise they found a woman standing before the door. She was medium height, with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had a cold expression even as she surveyed the group of children and the police officers.  
  
"Good work, officer." She said softly and displayed a strange looking badge, "I will be taking over from here. It would be helpful if your men can clean out of the building for a while."  
  
The policemen suddenly all had strange expressions on their faces as they murmured their assent and quickly pulled away, leaving the building while throwing back a few fearful and comprehensive glances. The Blade Breakers stood there, much mystified and uncomfortable under such scrutiny. After all of sound of footsteps and roaring engines died away, the woman turned and beckoned them to follow. They walked down the grey corridor, inlaid with cement and devoid of all decorations. Their footsteps echoed down the empty and bare corridor, the augmented noise sounded especially eerie among the silence.  
  
The woman led them into a small room at the end of the corridor and shut the door. She offered them chairs and took the chair behind a large desk herself. She did not speak for a while, but merely looked at them.  
  
Finally she spoke, and her voice was cool, "Well, have you no explanations to offer me?"  
  
The children looked at each other and they all seemed troubled. Their story was a long one, and it is not easy to tell. Finally Ray pulled an envelope from his pocket and placed on the desk.  
  
"This should offer you enough explanations." He said in a quiet voice that betrayed his weariness despite his best attempt.  
  
The woman fingered the long white envelope and asked, "And what it is in here?"  
  
"I do not know." Ray answered softly, "But I believe it can satisfy you."  
  
The woman had an amused expression as she tore open the envelope. Inside of the envelope was a stack of paper neatly folded, sealed with a light coloured, oval shaped stamp. The stamp reads "The Ministry of State Security of People's Republic of China". The woman's expression turned from amusement to surprise, and a sudden frost covered her features. She looked at Ray again, with even more scrutiny, and returned her eyes to the paper. She broke the seal and unfolded the paper. She read through the long letter rapidly, her brows furrowed deeper and deeper as she went. Finally she dropped the papers on the desk and raised her head, her expression was that of the uttermost seriousness.  
  
"So you work for the MSS?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes." Ray replied nonchalantly.  
  
"And you are gathering information on Biovolt and Voltaire?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes." The answer was the same.  
  
"It seems we are on the same boat." The woman sighed and said, "By the way, I work for the M16."  
  
There was an uncertain silence in the room. But the woman herself seemed to deem the information enough, and went on asking, "Do you think Biovolt is responsible for this incident then?"  
  
Kai answered in a tight voice, "Yes, he is responsible."  
  
"Do you think so?" The woman looked at him sharply and asked, "Then what are his motives? And how did he transport his destructive machine to such a place without anyone noticing? Can you answer that?"  
  
There was silence again. Finally Shea replied in a troubled voice, "We have a few inklings to your questions, but they may not be the answers you want. They are."  
  
Here she stopped, searching vainly for words. The woman looked at her and said, "Is it that you do not know how to began it? How about I tell some of my own? You think Voltaire has established connections with the wizard community, is it not right?"  
  
Her words were electrifying. The Blade Breakers all leaped from their chairs, staring at the woman before them.  
  
"Umm, excuse me asking," Kenny said timidly, "But are you a.. Oh how I hate that word. But are you a witch?"  
  
"No." The woman answered, an air of amusement returning to her, "No. I have no connections to them what so ever. But do realize we are not as ignorant as you may think. The M16 has been aware of this magic community since 40 years ago."  
  
Max asked in an awed voice, "But how could you have known? They had many method of protection!"  
  
The woman waved her hand impatiently, "Satellite surveillance and some investigations gave us the result. Many others know of them in fact, like the FBI, the MSS, the KGB, the BRGE, and the BND. They cannot possibly hope to hide their entire world under our nose. But that is not important. The important thing is we know of them. We also suspect Voltaire has some links to them, and that is how he was able to escape the pursuit of the forces of many world powers."  
  
She paused, and then began anew in a more solemn voice, "We have let those people be for decades. We never interfered with their way of living, nor did we spread the knowledge of them. We saw no need in persecuting them. But now things are changing. If they are to ally with our enemies, then we must take actions. According to our information, there is some stir in their world recently. It seems you know much of them. Can you not tell me something of it?"  
  
Ray replied quietly, "There is a stir in their world. There was a character like Voltaire in their world, except much more threatening and feared, and with many more followers. He was called Voldemort. We know for sure Voldemort and Voltaire are allies."  
  
The woman nodded, "That explains many questions. So the incident this afternoon is done in Voldemort's favour? And they used magic to transport the machine?"  
  
The Blade Breakers all nodded at that.  
  
The woman continued, "I must thank you children for your actions this afternoon, but you have brought more problems onto yourselves. I am sure there are recordings of the incident this afternoon. It is probably already on the breaking news of all major networks. We cannot possibly cover it all up."  
  
She stopped and looked pointedly at the Blade Breakers.  
  
"What do you want us to do then? Offer the media a proper explanation?" Kai asked cynically.  
  
The woman sighed, "No, that would not be wise. It would be well for you if you can keep a low profile for a while. Do you children have a place to vanish to?"  
  
No one replied, but Shea said swiftly, "Yes. There is somewhere we can go to. But right now if we as much step out this building, someone will notice for sure."  
  
"That will not be too difficult." The woman said, "I will get you children a helicopter to take you there."  
  
With that she stood up and said lightly, with a warmer expression on her face now, "I guess that concluded our little conversation. Come, we will get you going. And look after yourselves."  
  
She walked out of the small room and down the corridor that leads to the centre courtyard of the police station. The Blade Breakers followed her. Kai stepped out of the room, lagging behind everyone save Ray, who was also walking at a slow pace.  
  
"Ray." Kai called softly.  
  
Ray turned his golden eyes and asked, "Yes?"  
  
Kai held out his hand and said in a low voice, "I apologize, Ray, for what I said to you before. I was wrong to ever doubt you. I should have known you must had your reasons for hiding something from us."  
  
Ray smiled and took his hand, "There is nothing to forgive, Captain. Come, we have a ride to catch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The helicopter left them in a place that could be rightfully called nowhere. It was a large clearing inside undulating forests. A small l river bordered the clearing on one side. In the middle of the clearing stood a large stone building. Its shape and structure looked beautiful and eloquent, and at the same time ancient.  
  
"Lord! This is where you live, Shea?" Tyson asked in amazement.  
  
Shea smiled, "Yes, basically."  
  
"How do you get in and out normally?" Ray asked.  
  
Shea shrugged, "Horses and boats. This might look scary, but it's only some 15 kilometres from a proper paved road."  
  
"But that is scary!" Max exclaimed, "15 kilometres from the road? My god! One would suspect you live in the stone-age."  
  
"At least no one finds us here." Shea said in an assuring voice.  
  
She led them into the building. To their surprise it is beautifully furnished. Soft cream coloured carpet covered the floor, accented by colourful rugs here and there. The furniture were all fines Victorians pieces of mahogany and rosewood, arranged tightly together in a cozy fashion.  
  
"Electricity!" Tyson shouted as he raced to the kitchen, which is filled with steel wares, "Running water! Oh and a fridge twice the size of the one in Kenny's house!"  
  
Shea said mockingly, "You didn't really think I lived like a caveman, did you?"  
  
Tyson had already pulled out some drinks and food and from the fridge. When he heard the question he grinned widely and said, "Nope, not for a second. Hey anyone for some afternoon tea?"  
  
He didn't wait for replies and stuffed some cakes in his mouth, mumbling some indistinguishable words.  
  
"You know, Tyson, afternoon tea would actually involve 'tea'?" Ray asked in an amused voice and shaking his head.  
  
Tyson but grinned and didn't answer.  
  
Shea rolled her eyes and said, "Don't bother, Ray, he will never get it. And anyone who wants a cup of tea can come with me to the parlour."  
  
They all laughed and left the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson shouted and quickly cleaned up the mess, "I am coming too!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next days passed normally, and everything went back to its normal pace. The Blade Breakers spent their time reading, beyblading, watching TV, and all such normal activities that seemed so far away now.  
  
It was a cold afternoon. They sat in the Victorian styled parlour, with long French windows leading opening towards the view of the smooth, glass like river. Snow was falling outside, and the once emerald green pines and spruces were gleaming silver white. Their mood was cheerful, and their many problems now seemed far away. There was nothing to worry of in that little isolated stone building, only peace of mind.  
  
But a sudden rapping sound interrupted their light-hearted speech. There was a snowy owl outside the French windows, its large wings flapping noisily, and its beak knocked on the glass insistently.  
  
"A snowy owl?" Shea frowned, "I have never seen one in those parts."  
  
She opened the window and the bird hurried in, bringing a torrent of cold air into the warm room. The girl hurriedly shut the window, while the bird settled itself comfortably on the table. The owl lifted one of its legs, and they noticed that there was a scroll of parchment attached.  
  
Shea took the parchment and unrolled it. "It is a letter from Harry!" She exclaimed in surprise, "I wonder why?"  
  
"To Blade Breakers:" The letter went,  
  
"How is your vacation so far? I have heard some strange rumours about the headquarter of the Order was destroyed and you were there when it happened. We have tried to find what we can on the Daily Prophet, thought no such luck. Everything seemed to be hushed up. Hermione did find some very strange and disturbing news on the Thames, but we all doubt its authenticity. I hope you can tell me what happened. There is another very important thing. The Ministry of Sports is sponsoring some new activities in the wizard community, and they have been heading out fliers at school. It seemed very strange to me, and I hoped you would know something of it.  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
"Always eager to find out what happened, that one." Kai said disapprovingly, "Sometimes he just can't seem to mind his own business."  
  
"Oh cut him some slack!" Tyson laughed, "Curiosity isn't necessarily a bad thing."  
  
Kai didn't say anything but merely frowned.  
  
"I wonder what fliers he is talking about?" Kenny wondered out loud, looking intrigued.  
  
Shea took out a piece of folded paper, "It's here. He sent us a copy."  
  
She carefully unfolded the paper and laid it on the table. Upon the sight of it they all gasped. It was a large poster, pasted with a moving picture of two beybladers heading off in battle, and their bit-beasts struggling for victory. Across the top of the paper, in bold bright letters, it read "The First Wizards' Beyblade Tournament!"  
  
"This is crazy!" Max exclaimed with wide eyes, "Who would ever think of that?"  
  
Kai muttered darkly, "Who else but my dear grandfather? He has a plan up his sleeves, I will wager my head on it.  
  
AN: Oh so many wonderful reviews! Thank you, thank you! Most of you seem to think the Blade Breakers are in BIG troubles. But this chapter proved they can slip through any sticky situation! And Ray's mystery is finally revealed fully! What do you think of that? Hehe.  
  
Mystical Auramere, what do you mean about my disclaimers? Do you actually think they are funny? *gasp* Someone thinks I am funny! That is amazing, because normally I don't have any humour at ALL! I do have a lot of scepticism and scorns though... They don't really count, do they? LOL! J/K.  
  
Someone asked me to explain everyone's power. So I will have a quick go here: Tyson's power is air, and anything that has some connection to the sky. Kai's power is fire, as demonstrated in this chapter. Max's power is water. And Ray's is earth and everything that grows from it. This is based on my thoughts and fancies, and it's somewhat different from the Asian mythology of the saint beasts that Beyblade draws its reference on. My OC, Shea's power is mainly illusions and perceptions. I think I have demonstrated that somewhat in my last story and this one. Hope everything is clear now.  
  
I have one more question. As you can all see, a beyblade tournament is coming up again! And it will involve a lot of action and intrigue, I assure you. My question is, should I put some beyblading action in it? The plot doesn't really require it, but I haven't written any blading in this story... So tell me what you think! If most people want to see some beyblading, I will spend some ink on it... 


	15. Yet Another Strange Turn

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Tokyo, Harry Potter, England, I live in Canada. Get the picture?  
  
A/N: I will have to slow down the update from this day on. I realize that I have been saying this quite a lot, but this time, I think it is for real. I have just gotten a huge project on genetic engineering for RIM, and I have a 600 pages textbook of Recombinant DNA to get through in three weeks. Imagine the workload. So I am really sorry about all of this, but it's not possible for me to write so much anymore. And I have major cases of writer's block. Did I tell you how much I suck at coming up with a proper plot? (That means if you have wonderful ideas, tell me!) I will update at least once before Christmas vacation. But I warn you; this chapter and the next are mostly talk and little action!  
  
I guess that's enough rambling. Thanks for all the review! *beam at readers* You guys rock! Now on with the story. This chapter is on the confusing side, but I beg you to bear with me. You will understand what everyone is talking about in the chapters to come.  
  
The Blade Breakers sat around the table in the study, the beyblade tournament poster was laid open before them, and sitting on top of the poster was a chess set. The black army has every one of its pieces, though they were set in a peculiar formation. On the other side of the board it was empty.  
  
"They have every piece set and ready, and what we destroyed in our small skirmishes before are replenished." Ray said quietly and gestured towards the board, " They set up this trap and are just waiting for us to jump in. We have only seven pieces, maybe seven power pieces, but it is still only seven."  
  
Carefully he placed seven white queens on the board, arranged together.  
  
Kai eyed the board and said in his dark voice, "They expect to move. We will move that one piece they wanted the most into their trap, as a bait." He moved one white queen up into the midst of the black pieces.  
  
"And you imagine they will put all of their power pieces to the bait, and leaving only the auxiliary pieces guarding all sides." Shea said grudgingly, slowly moving the army of black pieces towards the white queen so that it was checked by both the black queen and the two castles.  
  
"And our own power pieces can rip through their flanks as if they were made of paper." Ray said again, picking up the white queens and moved them around the black army, massacring the pawns, bishops and knights. The six white queens moved into position and circled around the black queen and castles.  
  
"The game will be over then." He finished.  
  
Kenny spoke up in a grave voice, "It is a risky plan. To cut through the auxiliary pieces like that requires timing and power. And slightest hint of movement will alarm the black queen and castles, and then it would be outbreak of a bloody war."  
  
"And our bait piece is dead for sure." Max said hauntingly, knocking down the white queen that first entered the army of black pieces "I do not imagine he can unhook himself, despite all those great things he had done. He simply does not have that power."  
  
There was a long silence. Then Kai said with a tone of finality, "That is the best we can do, and despite the risks, it has a great chance of success. We will do it. Agreed?"  
  
His mahogany eyes swept across the table. Ray first nodded, firmly and decidedly. Max and Tyson slowly followed. Finally Kenny nodded too, though he seemed reluctant and he looked away pointedly. All save Shea gave their ascent. The dark-haired girl sat still like a statue, her face so pale as if carved of whitest marble. Slowly she shook her head.  
  
"We can not just do it like that." She said with her teeth clenched, "This is treachery of the lowest level that even our enemy would not descend to."  
  
Kai looked at her and rebuked sharply, "You put too ugly a name on it, Shea. It is only a straight line between point A and point B, the shortest and most efficient way."  
  
"The shortest line between point A and point B is often curved." Shea replied, showing no sign of backing down, "For the fabric of space itself it curved due to the gravity of the celestial bodies. Even light travels the curved path."  
  
"There are no celestial bodies blocking our path, Shea." Kai said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes there are!" The girl's eyes were cold and hard, glinting like polished gold, "The gravitational force that bends our path is something called morality!"  
  
Kai stood up abruptly, his mahogany eyes flaming. Shea glared back, rage clear in her golden eyes. Ray quickly put up a hand between the two.  
  
"Kai, cool it." He said smoothly, "And Shea, do not grow angry. We know what you are saying."  
  
Shea turned to him now, "You know what I am saying? I am telling you the end doesn't justify the means, and your plan doesn't not justify the ruthless ways that you will climb to achieve it!"  
  
"Shea, listen to me!" Ray said, "You can not just consider the end and the means here, consider also the result and the price. I will tell you straight. I am willing to pay the life of anyone, foremost of all my own, if we can achieve our goal."  
  
Shea looked at him, as if shocked beyond the confine of words.  
  
Ray looked at her steadily and said in a solemn voice, "You think what we will do is a betrayal to him. But it's nothing against him. I am willing to take his place if it would work. If you do not believe me, I will swear to you then that I will try everything I can to keep him safe, and if he shall die because of our actions, I will pay for it with my own life."  
  
Silence again, this time so thick and tense one can almost cut it up with a knife. Shea looked the raven-haired teen before her, with an incredulous expression, as if doubting her own ears.  
  
"Please don't say something like that!" Finally she said in a teary, pleading tone, "Please reconsider. This is all too horrible."  
  
Ray shook his head slowly but firmly, "I have placed down my words. Shea, please try to see it from our point of view. It is the best chance we have. And I beg of you stay in this with us, we need you."  
  
The girl sank down in her chair and buried her face in her hands. Kai sat down too. In his mahogany eyes there was no longer flame, but embers of sorrow. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder and said nothing.  
  
Then Shea raised her head. There were tears on her white face, but her voice was firm. She said, "I agree now. Let us go along with the plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In past years it was quiet and peaceful in Hogwarts around Christmas. The holiday air was always present, but it has never been excessive. The mood was always like a proper vacation. But it was different this year. Ever since the representatives from the Ministry of Sports and Entertainment came, the school was buzzing with excitement, despite the few students remaining in school.  
  
At breakfast table Colin Creevy came to Harry and sat beside him with some extra excitement.  
  
"So, what do you think of this new beyblade tournament, Harry?" He asked exuberantly.  
  
"Er. I guess it's good." Harry shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
  
Colin suddenly had a shrewd light in his eyes as he asked, "Are you thinking of joining?"  
  
Harry shrugged, noticing more pairs of eyes on him, "I don't know. Probably not though. I don't think I am going to be any good at it."  
  
"Why not?" Colin asked, "I mean, you are really good at quidditch. And you won that Tri-wizard Tournament when you were still in the fourth year."  
  
Receiving no reply from Harry on that he went on asking, "Do you know if the Blade Breakers are in this? You are pretty tight with them, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know. I am not that tight with them, if you must know." Harry replied.  
  
It's Colin's turn to shrug now as he said, "Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn't think anyone is that tight with them. They are a funny bunch."  
  
With that he left the table, finally leaving Harry in peace. Harry sighed and turned to Ron and Hermione, who were following this conversation closely but did not say anything.  
  
"That Colin Creevy really grinds my nerves." Ron said grumpily.  
  
Hermione mused thoughtfully, "It's strange, you know? Everyone is so into this beyblade thing now. I never thought it would be this popular in our school."  
  
"Well, I imagined it." Harry said nonchalantly, "You might not have noticed, but the first day when the Blade Breakers were here, they were pretty much surrounded by fans."  
  
Ron shook his head disapprovingly, "For what? They are just like that Victor guy." Here he threw a reproachful glance towards Hermione, "Speaking of them, Harry, did you get a reply letter from them?"  
  
Just then a snowy owl swooped down and landed in front of Harry, dropping a letter in his lap.  
  
"I think here it comes." Harry said with a grin.  
  
He opened the letter quickly. It went:  
  
"Dear Harry:  
  
We are glad to receive your letter. Right now we are in a far away place, so we apologize if the reply took a few days. What happened at the headquarter of the Order is rather a complicated matter. The details would take too long to explain, and it wouldn't be good to put too much on the paper. If you really want to know what happened, you can ask Mrs. Weasley perhaps. She was there also. It is not much of a surprise to us that there was no news of it on the Prophet. The Thames is not wholly correct either; so do not read too much into it. About the Beyblade Tournament, we are very surprised. We did not know anything of it before now. We do have some plans regarding this tournament, and we need your help. We can talk more specifically after we return to the school.  
  
Best regard  
  
Blade Breakers"  
  
"What is this?" Ron said in disapprovingly, "What's with all that secrecy? Why can't they just tell us what happened."  
  
"They do have a point, you know." Harry defended them good-naturedly, "The owl may be intercepted and all that. It is not really a peaceful time right now."  
  
Ron said grudgingly, "Still, I hope they can tell us something next time. Maybe you haven't noticed, but they have not provided a single strand of useful information ever since we know them. And they are supposed to be well informed about everything."  
  
Suddenly Hermione spoke as she held up a small paper package, "Look, they got you a present!"  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron both exclaimed.  
  
Harry took the paper package from Hermione's hand. It was wrapped in paper decorated with green, red and white strips, and a bow and the normal "Merry Christmas" message attached to it.  
  
Eagerly and a little fearfully, Harry opened the package. He gasped at the sight of the present. It was a beautiful light green beyblade, and also a high-tech looking launcher.  
  
"What does this suppose to mean?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
Harry fished through the paper package until he found a small note attached to it. It reads:  
  
"Happy holiday! Hope you like the present. This beyblade is a state of art piece, most advanced, as good as the ones we ourselves use. Kenny designed it himself! And even if you don't like it, please do not throw it away in contempt. Try it, play with it, you will need it."  
  
Hermione frowned and said, "Well, that was a highly unexpected turn. Do they want to recruit you for their team or what?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I doubt that. I mean, they are the world champions. But you know, this thing does look interesting."  
  
He fingered the green blade, feeling its smooth sharp edge and watching the light glint of its metallic surface.  
  
"Maybe we should test it out." Ron said excitedly.  
  
Harry laughed, "Why are you so interested suddenly?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Everyone else is playing with it."  
  
The three of them headed outside, crunching their way through the thin snow. They found a place without snow beside a large tree. Harry took out the beyblade and put it onto the launcher according the instructions. Then he pulled the ripcord, a little gingerly. The blade flew from the launcher and landed on the ground. It spun weakly. It smashed into the tree trunk, once, twice, and then stopped.  
  
Hermione frowned, "That doesn't look mightily interesting to me."  
  
Harry nodded. Quidditch was far more thrilling as far as he could see. Suddenly they heard a familiar sneering sound from close by. They turned and found no one else but Malfoy and his cronies.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter practicing beyblade." He mocked, "How pathetic."  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Ron said impatiently.  
  
Malfoy ignored him and pulled out a launcher and blade of his own.  
  
"Let someone with competence show you how it is done." He said coldly as he fired the blade.  
  
The small spinning object smashed into the tree trunk first, leaving a deep cut. Then it rebounded and came flying, missing their heads by an inch before doing a turn and flying back to Malfoy's hand. He caught it in his hand and smirked at them.  
  
"That is a positive change in you, Malfoy." Hermione said coolly, "At least you touched something made by muggles."  
  
Malfoy scowled, "What do you know, Mudblood? I am better than every muggle filth that ever known this thing. And this sport is more than what you think it is."  
  
He sneered one last time before turning away with his cronies, leaving the threesome behind fuming and puzzled. Things are taking an even stranger turn. 


	16. Weave the Sails and Twine the Ropes

Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me here is Shea Willington, whose character is loosely based on a combination of everyone I know. That is, not including my knowledgeable but infuriating RIM teacher Mr. Kam.  
  
By The Way: Someone asked about this, but I forgot to explain this last time. So I will just have a quick go. In chapter 14 I used some strange abbreviations, so for all of you who wondered, here is the explanation. You all know what FBI is. MSS is the Chinese version of it, the Ministry of State Security. M16 is the British secret service (think James Bond, but I am not sure he IS from M16 though... LOL!). KGB is Russian one. BRGE is French, and BND is Germen. For more information on those organizations, visit www.globalsecurity.com.  
  
"So, you are saying this whole tournament is just their way of recruiting new followers, and you want me to help you to stop them?" Harry asked and slowly blinked.  
  
"Yes, that's the basic idea." Kai replied in his usual dark, cold voice.  
  
"And what exactly is your specific plan?" Harry asked again.  
  
Shea said carefully, "We want to find the location of Voltaire and Voldemort's headquarter. Our guess is it shouldn't be far from where they are holding the tournament, so by entering the competition we will have a chance to do some investigations."  
  
Harry looked at the Blade Breakers sitting before him in the silent common room. There was no tense, solemn air, but they all seemed serious enough.  
  
"But why do you need my help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, you are the only one who knows much about Voldemort." Shea smiled at him, "Knowledge is power in a battle like this."  
  
"I see." Harry said doubtfully. He was still not wholly convinced.  
  
"Listen to me, Harry." Shea looked at him with those golden eyes of hers that seemed dazzling with enchantment at the moment, "We need you in this little plan of ours."  
  
"I guess it's a fine plan..." Harry answered, "I will help you."  
  
Shea smiled, though one can see sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded, and then asked, "Where do we start?"  
  
"You can start training with us." Kenny piped in, "You will need some serious work and we need to tone up as well."  
  
Harry again nodded, "I have one last question. What should I tell Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Tell them you are joining the tournament with us, and save everything else." It was Kai who answered in his commanding voice.  
  
Harry seemed doubtful, but he did not object.  
  
"I guess that's it, huh?" Tyson yawned loudly, "We really need to get some sleep. All of us."  
  
They all stood up and headed back to their dormitory. But Kai threw a glance at Ray and the two of them remained sitting. Shea turned back and threw them a suspicious glance.  
  
"Aren't you two going to sleep?" She asked.  
  
"Soon." Kai answered, "I just need to talk to Ray for a few seconds."  
  
Shea shrugged and left. When everyone was gone Kai said quietly to Ray, "What do you think of Shea? She is playing her role rather too nicely. I am sure she did something other than words of persuasion alone to convince that boy."  
  
"I saw it too." Ray nodded, "Do you have worries?"  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, "It feels strange to me, how she would change her mind so suddenly and would use every mean possible now to go on with the plan."  
  
Ray was silent for a long time. Finally he answered softly, "I do not doubt her. We have convinced her, that is all."  
  
"Maybe we did convince her." Kai murmured, "And I know just which words exactly."  
  
His eyes suddenly became sharp and bore down on Ray, "What you said to her that day, make sure you forget about it."  
  
"What?" Ray straightened in his chair, "Why do you tell me that?"  
  
Kai answered cynically, "Really, Ray, tell me what's the chance that he will come out of this alive? Very slim, you know that as well as I. It is needless for you to do more. And do not object!" He cried sharply here, seeing the mutinous look in Ray's eyes, "As your captain I command it! Forget what you said that day, and do not even think of it."  
  
Here he stood up abruptly and went away, leaving Ray sitting alone in the common room, lost in thoughts as the night deepened. The clock had just struck one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days rolled on normally. The schoolwork load was slowly building up again. With much distress Harry noticed there were two essays due for Snape on the usage of dragon heart blood, and also an analysis for Defence Against Dark Arts on the development of firearms, not to mention the numerous assignments for Transformation and Charms.  
  
The Blade Breakers did not talk to him for a while, but Harry suspected it was not because of the schoolwork. He had often noticed that they seldom spent anytime on schoolwork, and strangely, they seemed to do well in every subject. Finally they came to him on a Thursday afternoon, asking if he would like to train with them on Saturday morning. Harry quickly agreed.  
  
However, Ron was not impressed when he heard of it.  
  
"What? Practice this strange beyblade thing with them?" He exclaimed, "Are you quite in your right mind, Harry? Why would you want to join something like this?"  
  
Harry replied casually, "They asked me to join the tournament, and of course I have to train with them."  
  
Ron threw him a look and asked suspiciously, "Why would they want you to joint them though? I mean, you have never even heard of their thing before now."  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "They though I would be a help, that's all."  
  
Ron spoke no more, but he still looked sullen.  
  
On Saturday morning, Harry went out of the castle alone, clutching his beyblade in his hand. When he was outside he couldn't help but turn his head and looked at the castle. With a strand of sadness he noticed he might have been estranged from Ron and Hermione a little. But he couldn't help it. The Blade Breakers needed his help, and they have enough reasons to be secretive. He reached the appointed place, which was a small grove of trees by the lakeshore. The place seemed silent and unoccupied. He looked around, wondering if he was early.  
  
Suddenly a pair of blades flew out of the trees. One of them was heavenly blue, the other pearly white. They were flying in a gravity defying way, and consistently ramming into each other at the same time. The two blades flew past him, missed his head by mere inches, and landed on the grassy ground. There was a noise of grinding metals and sparks flew as the two blades went on with their battle.  
  
Harry watched, mesmerized and intrigued. This was indeed much more exciting than he thought. The two blades held their place and for a while neither made a move to break the stalemate. Suddenly the blue blade leaped and became air borne. It flew straight up and came crashing done on the white one, its sharp edges smashing the other blade as it attacked ferociously. For a second it seemed the white blade was subdued and the match was over, but with a blink of the eye, the situation changed again. The white blade tilted and flipped the blue blade around, sending it flying off in an uncontrolled fashion. Before the blue blade ground can hit the ground, the white one zoomed and rammed it again with its tilted edge. Another collision, and the blue one was again sent back flying.  
  
"Dranzer! Pull it together and attack!"  
  
Harry heard someone shout. The blue blade glowed faintly red. It righted itself and came smashing down at a great velocity. Somehow Harry suspected the acceleration was not entirely due to the gravity.  
  
He heard another voice shout, "Drigger, counter attack!"  
  
The white blade glowed green as it leaped off the ground.  
  
Harry felt a sudden anticipation rushing through him. He was waiting for something to happen. For a second his mind wandered back to that summer day spent in Hermione's house, and those TV clips they watched. He stared and the blades flying in the air, and he waited. And then it happened.  
  
The red glow and came from the blue blade was quickly expanding and growing. The glare soon grew so strong that one could barely look at it directly. A faint golden line ran through the red light, tracing the blurry image of dancing flames. Then from the light fire leaped, like a picture suddenly springing into reality. A figure slowly solidified inside the flame. It was a phoenix, with fire red plumage mixed with gold like a new sun's light. Its beak was gold, so were its claws, and they glinted with a steely touch. The form of the phoenix reminded Harry of Fawkes, thought he was greater and grander. The creature's glory was beyond Harry's wildest imagination, and he could not even begin to glimpse the awesome power that the ancient bird possessed.  
  
The phoenix did not come uncontested. Already the white blade was glowing furiously. From the centre of the blade a light came, of white and green mingled like a sweep of fresh spring leaves dabbed with the still lingering winter frost. A shape slowly condensed in the light. Harry saw that it was a tiger, with snow-white fur lined with stripes dark like the rich soil. Its form spoke of great unyielding power and an easy elegance. The tiger leaped, its speed was so great that eyes cold not even distinguish its shape clearly. It looked no more than a splash of white, bright against the iron-grey sky.  
  
The phoenix and the tiger met in the sky with an earth-shaking collision. The two blades clashed in mid-air and flew away. Two hands caught it at the same time as the bladers emerged from the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Well, well, was that the third tie, or the fourth?" The dark, sceptical voice that was Kai asked cynically. He was eyeing his blue blade with scrutiny even as he said this.  
  
"I believe that's the fourth, captain." A calm smooth voice that belonged to Ray answered. He turned to Harry and nodded, before walking up to him.  
  
"Hello, Harry." He said quietly, "Up early for some practice?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
Kai walked up also and looked him with the slightest hint of approval. "I see that you are an early person." He said.  
  
"You saw our last battle, didn't you?" He questioned, abruptly changing the subject, "What do you think of it?"  
  
"Think of that?" Harry answered uncertainly, "It's great, I would say." He smiled here, "It looked extraordinary to me, who has seen quite a lot of magical stuff over the last five years."  
  
"You think?" Kai asked again. He was silent for a while, and then he said, "Come, we need to see what you can do. We have to get you to a decent level before the tournament."  
  
Seeing Harry's hesitant look Ray laughed and said quietly, "Just try it. It will be fun. I think you will like it for its own sake."  
  
Harry shrugged. He loaded his launcher carefully, and then he pulled the ripcord hard, watching the olive green blade sail and landed on the soft grass. They all watched silently as the small green blade rotated noiselessly.  
  
"Not bad!" A voice commanded, "The balance is excellent. Good spin rate too. Kid you have got some potentials."  
  
Harry tilted his head and saw Tyson, Max, Kenny and Shea walking up to them. The comment seemed to come from Kenny; though Harry was definite the voice was female.  
  
"Er, Kenny?" Harry asked with a frown, "Was that you who just spoke?"  
  
Kenny smiled and didn't reply. Instead the same female voice answered, "No, boy. It is I."  
  
Now Kenny was much closer, Harry noticed the sound had came from the small laptop computer that Kenny held in his hands.  
  
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, "Your computer speaks."  
  
Again Kenny smiled. "I guess I should tell you." Kenny said, "It was Dizzi who just spoke, she is a bit-beast that got trapped inside this computer accidentally."  
  
He paused a little here, trying to find the best way to continue his explanation. But Harry beat him to it.  
  
"Bit-beasts?" Harry asked, "Do you mean those ancient beast spirits that you use in beyblade games?"  
  
Now it was the Blade Breaker's turn to stare. Finally Max asked with amazement, "How did you know this? I thought you didn't know anything about beyblade."  
  
Harry stiffened, uncomfortable that now everyone's attention was directed to him. He said in a light voice, "I have read books on those so-called bit- beasts, for history report."  
  
If the Blade Breakers had any doubt, they didn't question him further. Their attention seemed to turn back to the matter of beyblade training. Kenny was already sitting on the dewy grass, his laptop open in front of him.  
  
"Well, Harry, Dizzi seems to think you can be very good at this indeed." Kenny said casually.  
  
Dizzi interrupted, "What do you mean, I think! I know he can be great at this! Give this kid a two week workout and he will be world class."  
  
Kenny smiled, "That's good to hear. So are you ready to start the training, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, feeling his blood rushing faster in excitement and anticipation. He asked, "So where do we start?"  
  
Kenny stood up and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "We start where everyone starts, the basics. For instance, the proper way to launch your beyblade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a few days later. The tournament was but a little more than a week away, and the waiting tension hung thick in Hogwarts. It seemed as if everyone was preparing. Harry was no exception. He was again meeting with the Blade Breakers.  
  
"I have got the tournament rules and regulations right here." Kenny said, rummaging through a pile of papers and fishing out two pieces that were filled with tiny letters. "They are quite different from what we had before."  
  
"Well, tell us then." Tyson said in his usual enthusiastic voice.  
  
Kenny adjusted his glasses, "First thing, we no longer compete in teams. We battle in pairs; tag team blading with two on two and all that."  
  
"Tag team blading?" Ray said with a frown, "That means we have to change our strategies completely. How come you never told us about this before, Kenny?"  
  
Kenny said apologetically, "I only just got the rules yesterday. But Dizzi and I did come up with the pairing last night."  
  
"Took a lot of work too!" The bit-beast's indignant voice rang out from the computer, "You ungrateful creatures! We worked late into the night, trying to analyze all the data of your past games and to decide a perfect teaming."  
  
"So what did you come up with?" Kai asked with interest.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat and spoke with much more confidence, "Kai and Ray should be on one team. You two both have excellent control over your blades. I think you two can pull of some very extraordinary manoeuvres together."  
  
He looked positively excited as he took off his glasses, rubbed them clean and put them back on. He continued, "Tyson and Max would work well together. You two have a lot of material power, and your styles complement each other. Shea, you can work with Harry. You have enough flexibility for that."  
  
They all nodded in silence and contemplating the information just received. Harry glanced at Shea, his blading partner, and found her looking thoughtful with a sadness he could not quite grasp. Seeing his look, the girl returned a smile and a nod.  
  
"The tournament starts next week, doesn't it?" Someone----it was Max----- asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kenny said, "It starts on the first day of Easter break. The date is especially set to accommodate students, so there shouldn't be any trouble."  
  
"So, what is the plan?" Harry asked.  
  
He found Kenny staring at him with the slightest hint of annoyance as he replied with a question with his own, "Didn't I just explain it?"  
  
Harry smiled, "No, not the beyblade part! I mean, what do you plan to do, other than competing in the tournament."  
  
"That plan?" Tyson laughed nervously, shooting looks at his teammates with a worry that puzzled Harry.  
  
"We haven't really got a plan, not really?" Tyson said uncomfortably, "We will just improvise as we go along, really."  
  
Harry frowned slightly. That sounded absolutely absurd to him. He saw Max and Kenny fidget and looked uncomfortable. Kai wore a frown on his face, his eyes with exasperation as they bore down on Tyson. Shea had her lips pressed into a thin line, while Ray leaned back in his chair, seemingly asleep with his eyes closed. Harry's frown deepened. He could sense something here, but not quite sure what.  
  
"What he is saying is," Kenny explained hurriedly, "That what information we have now is not enough for us to come up with a detailed plan. I have been trying to hack some information, but so far it's not that successful."  
  
Harry nodded silently. That made more sense now. Suddenly something else came to his mind as he leaped.  
  
"I have to go!" He said apologetically, "I promised I would meet Ron and Hermione and I think I am already late."  
  
With that he waved and took off. When he vanished from their view the Blade Breakers all let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"I see what you mean now, Shea." Max muttered in a stiff voice, "The guilt is almost burying me."  
  
Ray straightened in his chair, his golden cat like eyes flashing.  
  
"No, don't think of it. Little will come of it." He said sternly, "Why don't you tell us what information you found, Chief?"  
  
Kenny typed furiously on the computer and pulled up a map on the computer, "Here it is."  
  
The others shifted near him and looked on. It was a floor plan of some large building, done in neat red lines and with tiny letter crawling everywhere.  
  
"The entire complex is underground, right beneath the bey-stadium where the tournament will be held." Kenny explained.  
  
"Wow!" Tyson exclaimed, "How come no one noticed?"  
  
Shea nodded in agreement, "He got a point, Chief. That large complex must use a lot of electricity and water. Someone should get a few inklings there, especially when M16 is already searching for Voltaire."  
  
Kenny shook his head and replied, "The complex is well hidden. I also checked their electricity and water intake for the past few months. They appeared perfectly normal. The electricity and water metre must been tempered with."  
  
"Is this the floor plan for the first level, then?" Ray asked, eyeing the diagram with interest.  
  
"Yeah." Kenny replied, "I have six more, since the complex is seven layers deep."  
  
He quickly pulled up six more pictures. He pointed to a large square on one of the floor plans and explained, "This one is labelled the main computer room. I believe the main processor computer would be in there. If we can get the information out of there, it would be more than enough evidence to charge Voltaire. Also I imagine all the main controls and technological developments are kept there. So if we can destroy it, the damage would be enough. The auxiliary computer rooms are located on various floors."  
  
He quickly highlighted more squares on the various diagrams, and continued, "We should be able to get enough information out of there too."  
  
"Can you not hack into their system?" Max asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
Kenny blushed, and said, "I don't think so. I can't even locate those computers on the network, never mind hacking. The information I have is retrieved from a very outer branch of BIOVOLT network. The others we must stand in front of them to get it."  
  
Max nodded, "I see. Their protection is good, I'd say."  
  
Ray suddenly asked while pointing to a section on the screen, "What is this room for, Kenny? It looks ten times the size of all the other rooms."  
  
Kenny replied after some silent reading, "I think it is where they store their machineries. It is five levels high, I think, so all the large artilleries would fit in there."  
  
"This will be one of our main targets, then." Kai said.  
  
Kenny nodded in agreement, "Of course."  
  
There was another long silence. Finally Kai said, "The tournament is only one week away. I expect you all to train hard, especially you, Tyson." He glanced at Tyson sharply, who stuck his tongue at him. Kai turned away in mock disgust and continued, "This mission is not a excuse to lose the tournament. I expect you all to advance to the semi-final at least. That means you too, Shea. Just because you are teamed with him doesn't mean you can lose to some amateurs."  
  
Shea made a face at him and protested, "That's hardly fair, captain. You know his skill doesn't quite cut it. How am I supposes to take on both opponents?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Don't start pulling Tyson on me, Shea. You know you are capable. And frankly, Harry is not too bad a blader. He can actually help you out enough in battles. So no excuses, just win the match."  
  
They all laughed heartily at that. Even Kai had a small smile on his face, thought it may seem a little sceptical a smile. Yet behind their smiles, they all knew the great danger and toil and lay a head of them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, will you look at that?" Voltaire said in a voice that contained both contempt and amusement at the same time as he read the list of names on the computer screen.  
  
Voldemort took a seat adjacent to Voltaire's luxurious armchair, and moved his head closer to the screen with interest.  
  
"It looks good, Voltaire." He said lazily, "Many children have signed up for you little tournament. This game does rather attract their attention."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. But I was speaking of something else." Voltaire said impatiently, "Listen to this. We have just received those registrations yesterday. Group B, team 7, Tyson Kinomiya and Max Tate; Group C, team 4, Kai Hiwatari,"-Here his voice hitched and a snarl surfaced on his face-"And Ray Kon. Don't those names mean something to you?"  
  
Voldemort straightened in his chair, the signs of laziness fled completely. There was an expression of cold hatred on his face as he spoke, "Them? Them again? Of course I remember them, they are after all Dumbledore's little pest army. Why did they register for our tournament?"  
  
"To foil our plan, and stop people from joining our rank. What else can they want?" Voltaire said vehemently, "All they ever wanted is to ruin me, even my little rebellious grandson."  
  
He suddenly paused, staring at the screen; his rigid form betrayed his shock. Then he burst out laughing. His eerie laughter echoed in the large and empty computer room, sounding a shade more hysterical than it actually was.  
  
"And what do you find so amusing?" Voldemort asked coldly, his voice hinting annoyance.  
  
Voltaire stopped laughing abruptly, and replied in a growling voice, "They must mean business, I would say. Guess what it says here? Group D, team 5, Shea Willington." He paused, again, dramatically, as if waiting for the pretext to sink in.  
  
"And Harry Potter." He finished.  
  
Voldemort shot up as if he was electrified. His pale, flat face was twisted to the extend it allows. His scarlet eyes looked like ready to kill.  
  
"Harry Potter?" He asked with a snarl, "Why is he involved."  
  
Voltaire answered calmly, "I told you, they mean business. The Blade Breakers normally would never ask someone outside their circle to help them with their plans. But now that they did, they must have serious purpose. Perhaps they mean to take you down as well, and that's the reason they want someone who knows enough about you with them."  
  
Receiving no replies from Voldemort the Russian man turned and taunted, "Well? Are you going to let them go on with their little devious plan and drag you from your fox den?"  
  
Voldemort threw him a glance, all traces of rage gone. He asked, "What do you reckon they will do?"  
  
"What they will do?" Voltaire answered after a minute of musing, "They will try to sabotage us, this very room where we sit now. If I know them right, they will find this perfect chance to destroy my place in Britain."  
  
He frowned, and added, "Ah, something else comes to my mind now. An employee in Russia reported that someone has hacked into one of the outposts on the network. He thought that someone might have taken a copy of our building plan. I did not think much of it then. But it is certain now. Blade Breakers did this. They are preparing to crumble this building even now."  
  
"That is good, is it not?" Voldemort said in an easy manner, his scarlet eyes glinting with a vicious light, "We will simply set up a trap here, and wait patiently for them to walk in."  
  
A/N: So yeah. I am sorry, but I am terribly busy lately. So much work! It's a little late, but it's twice the length. The major reason is that it's pretty boring, and I thought you would like to have it done in one sitting. Yeah, I know, I said that in chapter three too. Hehe... Enjoy, have fun and gimme REVIEWS!!! *Goes off dancing and laughing* Beware! Hysteria level rising!!! 


	17. The First Blade that Breaks the Wave

Disclaimer: By now you should know that the author of this story is but a poor, penniless high school girl who spends all her allowance on books, and you should know suing her is a very bad idea because you will only waste your own time. And also she really isn't making a penny out of writing this story so any judge would have pity her.  
  
"And the last one out of the dish, is Tyson Kinomiya!" The announcer shouted, and strangely without microphones. His voice was magically augmented with some strange spells.  
  
Tyson caught his grey beyblade even as it flew obedient towards his out stretched palm. He returned with a grin, and gave Max a cheerful high-five.  
  
"Wicked, Tyson!" Max said, smiling broadly, "Faster than I expected."  
  
Tyson made a face, "I told you so, Maxie. That's a whole five seconds faster than your time!"  
  
"Oh, you vain little braggart!" Max said with a laugh, and punched Tyson lightly on the arm, "Do you really want go head to head against Draciel?"  
  
Tyson was about to say something, but was stopped when the augmented voice boomed in the stadium.  
  
"And the qualifying round is over for Group B!" The voice shouted, "Team 2 and Team 7 advance to the semi finals! Now let us move on to the qualifying round of Group C. Would all odd numbered bladers in Group C please step to the dish."  
  
Kai walked up to the dish, and readied himself. Tyson shouted behind him mischievously, "Good luck, Kai! You are going to need it."  
  
Kai turned slightly and threw him an intimidating glance. Tyson made a face and stuck out his tongue. Kai turned back, now his eyes showing a faint trace of amusement. The bladers readied themselves for the first round. As the announcer shouted the mark they all fired. Many beyblades landed inside the dish----it should be eight, but the fast spinning motion made it rather difficult to count----, their colourful metal surfaces flashed under the ceiling light.  
  
For the first few second Kai did nothing but observe the spinning blades around his own, but soon a smirk surfaced on his pale features.  
  
"This shouldn't be too difficult." He muttered quietly, "Dranzer. Let's finish this now, shall we?"  
  
The blue blade glowed slightly red in response. It suddenly leaped and took the air. The blade tilted itself and came down soaring like a preying hawk. There was a vague red shade, a faint fiery shape accompanying the blue blade. It glided across the dish, so low it almost touched the surface. It sent other blades in the dish flying out in an uncontrolled fashion. There was a moment of chaos, but afterward every blade was whether wobbling outside the dish or lying limply inside, only the Kai's blue blade was still spinning, like a victor amid ruins of his enemies.  
  
"Wow! It seems our qualifying matches are rather fast!" The announcer boomed above them, "Kai Hiwatari from team 5 is the last one still spinning, and according to our replays, Megan Stratton from team 2 is the second last to exit the dish. Let's move on. All even numbered bladers from Group B, please step up to the dish."  
  
Kai returned with his blue blade in hand. He clapped Ray, who was heading to the beyblade dish, on the shoulder, and said with a smirk, "Make it fast. I want them to get the message."  
  
Ray replied with a small smile, "Yes, captain."  
  
The second qualifying round began. When the announcer shouted the mark, eight blades landed inside the dish simultaneously. Ray didn't waste a second. His pearly white blade raced down the dish. In a blink of an eye two beyblades were already flying outside the dish. Inside the dish, others answered Ray's challenge. Four blades surrounded Ray's blade, and rammed into the small white vessel at the same time. Sparks flew as the five blades knotted tightly against each other.  
  
That scene lasted exactly two seconds, for the white blade suddenly picked up its spin rate. It spun so fast that it threatened to burst into flame. Its sharp attack ring cut mercilessly across the surrounding blades. Two of them flew out of the dish, while the other two were thrown back.  
  
"You are going down!" Someone shouted angrily from across the dish. Ray but merely smiled at the remark.  
  
The two blades regrouped and came back relentlessly. They raced towards the pearl white blade from opposite directions, threatening to crash it between them. But there was a flash of light, and the white blade was gone. The two attacking blades rammed into each other. Ray did not waste the opportunity. The white blade sailed forward, crashing into a blade that was spinning near the edge of the dish and sent it flying. Using the momentum from the collision, the white blade slid back and smashed into the two remaining blades that were still knotted together. They were sent hurtling outside the dish as well. The entire process took exactly 17 seconds.  
  
"And it's over, again!" The announcer has trouble keeping the amazement out of his voice. He was gaping and staring, even as the pearl white blade flew back to Ray's hand.  
  
"We have our winner. Ray Kon's blade is the last one out of the dish! And team 5 advances to the quarter final!" He waited a while for the officials sitting aside and watching the replay to give him a hand sign, before continuing, "And our judges also decided team 4 also advances to the quarter final!"  
  
Shea leaned over to Harry's side and whispered quietly, "You think you are ready?"  
  
Harry nodded nervously, then shook his head, "I really have no idea. This is much bigger than I thought..." He trailed off. After a second of silence he commented, "They are all so good!"  
  
Shea laughed, "Now you would understand my feeling in the summer. And it was way worse, I tell you. At least you don't have the entire world watching you on TV and also a powerful opponent to defeat."  
  
Harry sent her a glare and said, "You are really not helping."  
  
Shea laughed, "It's alright, Harry, no pressure. My turn is up, so see you in a bit."  
  
She walked up to the dish as the magically augmented voice announced the qualifying round for Group D. She walked with an easy grace that spoke of confidence and calmness. Harry couldn't but feel a little envious of her. There was another booming voice as the eight blades sailed into the dish together. Harry squinted and watched carefully. Shea's black blade was circling near the edge of the rim, merely observing.  
  
"Shea." A voice called. Harry turned and found Kai standing just beside him.  
  
"Yes, captain?" Shea turned.  
  
Kai said in a commanding tone, "Try putting on a good show, girl."  
  
Shea smiled, "Got it, Kai."  
  
She turned back to the dish and called, "Descant!"  
  
The black blade zoomed off the dish and became air borne. It flew so high that Harry failed to track it amidst the blinding lights. Then he heard a sound, an eerie melody that quickly grew to an ensemble of fiery and raged sound. Between the melodies and harmonies so grim as if it sings of the world's end, the black blade came smashing down.  
  
Harry saw a flash of a silver shape, but only for a fraction of a second. The black blade was shrouded in fire and with a tail of flame and sparks trailing behind it, liking an asteroid accelerating towards Earth. It flew faster and faster, until it smashed into the dish with a fiery explosion. At the impact all seven blades that were spinning in the dish were thrown into the air. Smoke covered most of the stadium. When the smoke cleared Harry saw all blades lying on the stadium floor, limp and motionless. To his amazement, the dish was still whole, and not a crack can be found. Spinning in the middle of the dish, was that small black beyblade.  
  
Shea smiled and caught the blade as it flew back to her. She raised a salute to Kai and said in a comical voice, "Mission accomplished, captain."  
  
Harry saw a faint sign of amazement and approval on Kai's face as he nodded and replied, "Impressive."  
  
The announcer coughed, and commented in a wry fashion, "Would our competitors try not to create such commotions next time! All that flashy light and booming noise can not be good for my health."  
  
The audience burst out laughing, and Harry went along with them, even though he was in no mood to laugh. Shea walked towards him, still calm and with a smile, and she flashed her black blade towards him.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing! I am having trouble thinking of a proper compliment." Harry praised, "Tell me: is that whole episode real?"  
  
She winked at him and answered mischievously, "Really, Harry, it wouldn't be much fun if I tell you, now would it?"  
  
Harry stared at her with shock and puzzlement, obviously at a loss for words. Seeing his expression Shea laughed and said, "Don't stare like that! It's your turn now. Just get out there and damage some blades."  
  
Harry nodded and walked up to the dish. He couldn't help but feeling slightly suspicious. But whatever doubts he had evaporated quickly when the announcer called for the game to begin. There was too much tension and nervousness to leave room for his thoughts to ponder other matters. He loaded his beyblade launcher and readied himself.  
  
When the announcer shouted the mark firmly Harry fired his beyblade with the seven other bladers. At first the dish was full of dizzying spinning motion that Harry had to shake his head hard to get his eyes working properly. Apparently in that few seconds were enough for many things to happen. He opened his eyes in the right moment to see two blades flying out of the dish. He concentrated his mind. Two other blades were engaged in a head on battle, ramming each other vigorously. Seeing the opportunity Harry sent his own light green blade forward, crashing into the two blades that were oblivious of his presence. The collision was lightning fast, and the other two blades went flying outside the dish.  
  
Harry's heart leaped a little at his first victory. His confidence grew, just a little. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all. Just then a yellow blade came out of nowhere and smashed into Harry's. It pinned the green blade against the wall of the dish. Sparks flew as metal grinded against each other. For a second Harry panicked, but it was short-lived. That was one of Tyson's favourite move, and through his many practices he had learned how to counter it. He concentrated and manoeuvred his blade around the opponent blade it a rapid spin. The green blade struggled free and collided the yellow one with a tilted edge, flipping it around and sent it flying. The green blade zoomed back to the centre of the dish, just in time to see a black blade throwing a red one outside the dish. The game is almost over.  
  
"Well, will you look at that!" A familiar cold voice said.  
  
Harry raised his head, and saw to his horror no one but his nemesis Draco Malfoy on the other side of the dish, a launcher in hand, and a sneer pasted on his face.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said through gritted teeth, "Why are you even here?"  
  
"The same reason you are here, of course." Malfoy answered jeeringly.  
  
"Really? That's all?" Harry said coldly, "Or are you here to find potential followers for Voldemort?"  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed in rage. He hissed, "Don't say his name!"  
  
He paused a second, as his countenance returned to that mocking expression he was wearing. He answered, "If you like to see it that way, then go a head. But I am also here to teach a few people some lessons, and I should begin with you."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied angrily, "Let's see who will teach who a lesson. Attack!"  
  
He shouted. His olive green beyblade zoomed forward at his command and collided into the black one. Sparks flew as the two blades rammed each other, engaged in a heated struggle. Slowly the green blade was pushing the other one towards the edge of the dish. Harry smirked; he was clearly gaining the upper hand.  
  
But suddenly Malfoy spoke in an angry tone, "You think you can beat me? Let's see about that. Serpentia!"  
  
The black blade glowed a silver green colour. A beam of light shot out of the blade, and from the light a serpent emerged. Its long sleek body was silver coloured and coiled, its eyes were emerald green, and its forked tongue flicked in and out. Harry stared up the beast, a mixture of awe and dread slowly filling him.  
  
"I think this is almost finished, wouldn't you say so, Potter?" Malfoy grinned, a vicious light in his eyes. He raised his voice and commanded, "Serpentia! Finish him off." The great serpent striked like lightning, so fast that before Harry could even react. In a flash his olive beyblade sailed and landed outside the dish, still spinning wobbly. Harry stared, half unbelieving, half afraid. Malfoy sneered as the snake vanished with a flash of light and the black blade returned to his hand.  
  
"And the last of qualifying round is over!" The announcer shouted cheerfully, "We also see the first bit-beast of the day, from a pure blood wizard! Perhaps we will see some never-seen-before beyblading actions here! And that said, team 2 and team 5 from Group D advances to the quarter finals!"  
  
Harry picked up his beyblade and walked back to his team silently. Even though they had advanced to the quarterfinals, the loss was still heavy on him. To lose to Malfoy of all people was hard for him to accept.  
  
"Hey, Harry, it's okay." He heard Shea speak in that silvery light voice of hers.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine." Harry replied distractedly.  
  
Shea smiled at him and said, "Just be well, Harry. We will need your strength in the days to come."  
  
Harry raised his head and looked at her. He asked squarely, "Do you really need my help?"  
  
The girl smiled no longer, and there was a haunting sadness in her golden eyes as she slowly nodded and replied, "Yes, Harry, believe me." 


	18. Sail the Open Water

Disclaimer: as I said, I don't own all those characters. How can you own a character anyway? Well beside the whole copyright thing anyway.  
  
The Blade Breakers sat in their hotel room, or more precisely, the beautiful, luxurious living room of their hotel suit provided by the sponsor of this tournament. It was near dusk, out side the large windows draped with dark red velvet, one could still catch a sign of the fading sun in the smoky grey sky. Inside, none of the serenity was present however. The Blade Breakers were sharing a tense discussion, all wearing a concentrated and wary countenance.  
  
"Here is the map." Kenny unfolded a piece of large paper to reveal seven small floor plans, drawn out in black and red ink. He pointed his finger and said, "The whole complex is right beneath the beyblade stadium. The main computer room is here. There is no visible single staircase or elevator that leads all the way down to the deepest level where the main computer room sits. They are all built on different sections of the building so that you must cross the building at every floor to go down another floor. That is, of course, for security reasons. But we did find a secret elevator just outside the artillery room." Here he added a mark on the floor plan with a red pen and continued, "We will get down to the main computer room through there."  
  
Harry asked, "How can we get past the security around that section of the building though?"  
  
"That will not be difficult." Kenny answered, "The security of the first level is relatively low anyway, since it depends more on secrecy."  
  
Kai nodded at his words, and said in his dark voice, "Tomorrow night then. Chief, you, Tyson and Max go through the front entrance, and also it will be your job to disenable their security devices. Shea and Harry can go through the western entrance, and Ray and I will take the eastern entrance. We meet inside."  
  
"Good plan, but why tomorrow night?" Tyson asked in a confused voice, "Shouldn't we be concentrating on the games? We can do this on the last day of the tournament, can't we?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes with mock exasperation and said, "Tyson, please note that for once beyblade is not the most important thing in this world. We do it tomorrow night. It will be more unexpected. In the mean time, worry about your quarter-finals and semi-finals tomorrow if you want."  
  
Tyson made a face, "Beyblade not being the most important thing for us?"  
  
Shea laughed, "I know, Tyson, completely out of the character for you."  
  
"Forget all that then!" Tyson lied down on his back, "I am hungry. Let's get some food."  
  
"Well, that's not so out of character for you, Tyson." Max said with amusement, "Should we call room service?"  
  
Ray suddenly straightened. He shook his head just the slightest and threw a glance at Shea. Deciphering his message the girl stood up and shouted in a carefree manner, "Who want fancy shmancy room service! I will go get you guys burgers and fries." Here she took Harry's hand and pulled him off the floor, "Come with me, Harry. Don't be stuck here with them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only a short distance away, sitting before their computers, Voltaire and Voldemort burst out laughing. They heard every sentence of the conversation shared by the Blade Breakers, and they could not help feeling amused.  
  
"How naïve of them!" Voltaire said with a cackle, "Thinking us unexpected. Tomorrow night, huh? What would you say we do? Wait for them down here, or shall we obliterate them before they can even come in?"  
  
To that Voldemort answered with a glint in his eyes, "Of course we wait for them down here. It won't be much fun the other way, now would it?"  
  
Voltaire laughed again, "No, it wouldn't be much fun. Let's wait for them down here then. They are in for a surprise tomorrow night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Shea and Harry disappeared from their view, everyone relaxed.  
  
"That's so very..." Kenny said, but he was stopped by Ray, who had a strange expression on his face and raised his hand in gesture of silence.  
  
The others stared at him, puzzled, but the Chinese teen did not reply. He stood in front of the wall, studying something unseen by his teammates. There was indeed nothing much too see, only an ordinary light switch. Ray pulled out a small knife from his pocket and used it as a screwdriver. A second later, the plastic board dropped from the wall, revealing the head of a small microphone behind it. Everyone's eyes widened. Tyson let a small gasp involuntarily, but he quickly covered his mouth. Kai stood up also, wearing an angry countenance. He raised his hand, and a small fireball hovered above his palm. But Ray held his arm firmly and shook his head. Reluctantly, Kai lowered his hand as the fire vanished without a trace. Ray pointed a finger at the device on the wall. There was a quick flash, and then a shield of white light formed in front of the microphone installed on the wall.  
  
Ray sighed in relief, "There, they can hear nothing we say now. But we must be quick with our discussion. We do not want to stir their suspicion."  
  
"But how did you know there was something of that sort behind the light switch?" Kenny asked in amazement, "Sometimes I really wonder if you have x- ray vision!"  
  
Ray answered with a light smile, "Well, this room is provided by our sponsors, I would be surprised if there was no such instrument. I have looked everywhere else, and this is the only light switch that doesn't work."  
  
"Good thing you found it out just in time." Max said quietly.  
  
"But they have heard much of our conversation already!" Tyson muttered angrily.  
  
"It is fine, do not think too much on it." Kai said coolly, "They heard nothing but those we want them to hear. Let's not waste time and get this over with. Chief, fill us in on the details."  
  
"Alright." Kenny nodded and said, "So here it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry was filled with apprehension and anxiety. Even when Malfoy and his partner were defeated by Tyson and Max in about thirty seconds flat, his joy was not so great. The semi-finals came much faster than he expected. To his amazement he found himself and Shea pitted against Ray and Kai. Shea was looking at the list over his shoulder, and finally she sighed.  
  
"How about let's forfeit this one?" She said in a subdued tone.  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed incredulously, "Forfeit? Why?"  
  
Shea sighed, "Normally forfeiting isn't something I would do. But think on it, Harry, the odds are against us. And our purpose here isn't beyblading anyway."  
  
"What do you mean the odds are against us?" Harry said with irritation. His already uneasy mind is not taking this well at all, "What made you so sure they will win."  
  
"Listen, Harry." Shea explained quietly and patiently, "I know those two. Their skill and power are off the chart. Impregnable does not even begin to describe it. I may match one of them, barely, but against both there is nothing I can do. And you can do little to help. No offence meant, but you simply do not have the experience."  
  
"So you are going to quit? Just because the odds are against us?" Harry said forcefully. The anxiety inside him has just evolved into anger and determination, "Then why don't you forget about tonight as well? The odds are surely against you then. You don't just quit when the chance seems slim. I learned that over the years the hard way. I do not quit, and I won't let you either!"  
  
There was a long silence, but finally Shea laughed. A clear laugh tainted with a grey shade of sorrow. At last she said, "Everyday I see you, Harry, you amazes me anew. Let's go then. We will fight."  
  
The announcer shouted over the noisy stadium for the semi finals to begin. Harry walked up to the dish, no longer fearful of the match or the venture that will come this night. He was determined. Shea walked beside him, with the same confidence and grace that she always carries with her. Kai and Ray stood before them, on the other side of the dish. There was clear approval and admiration in Kai's eyes, and Ray was wearing a smile.  
  
"Give me all you got, won't you?" Shea said, "Don't you dare hold back."  
  
Kai smiled and replied, "Don't expect anything less from us."  
  
With that, they all pulled the ripcords and the four blades sailed into the dish. None of them wasted a single moment. Shea's black blade and Harry's green one were spinning side by side. They charged boldly into battle. Their opponents were not idle. Ray's white blade turned aside and circled around the rim of the dish, while Kai's blue blade avoided their attack and swerved away, sweeping towards the edge of the dish. At the precise moment when the blue blade was on the rim of the dish, the white one zoomed near and collided with it, sending the blue blade into the air, flying so high it almost vanished from their sight. Harry was puzzled, but a second later he understood. The blue blade came crashing down, its sharp edge dug into both his and Shea's blade.  
  
"Turn!" Shea hissed.  
  
Both the green and black blade shifted their position and zoomed away from each other, throwing Kai's blue blade into the air again in process. But there was a flash of light as the white blade zoomed near, hitting them both and forced them near the rim. A fraction of a second later the blue one came smashing down in their direction again. Harry's breath was caught in his throat for a second. But Shea's black blade hit his green one first and sent it to the other side of the dish and took the hit alone. It was now caught between the blue and the white blade, struggling in vain.  
  
"Didn't I tell you those two can pull off the most extraordinary manoeuvres?" Shea said with a smile, "But I haven't lost yet! Descant, let's spice up the game a little!"  
  
A beam of silver light shot from the black blade as it spun faster and faster, finally throwing the two blades around it back. From the light an elegant silver bird emerged, its long, graceful wings beating slowly. The bird dove and hit the blue blade, sent it flying across the dish.  
  
"Ready for some serious battle, then?" Kai smirked, "I will give you one. Dranzer! Attack!"  
  
The blue blade glowed red as the form of a bird emerged, bearing flame about its slender form. The silver songbird let loose a single smooth quiet melody as glowing water slowly shrouded its shape. The two birds clashed in mid-air, and quickly parted again. They flew off to different directions, then sharply turned and headed towards each other again, anticipating another collision. But suddenly the situation was changed again. New green vines shot out of nowhere, waving their slender arms. They wrapped around the silver bird tightly, encaging the creature. The bird let out a shriek and struggled in vain to break free.  
  
"Descant! Do not panic!" Shea called, "Just change your tactic!"  
  
In response to her words the bird sang another melody, hard like a clashing of steel. The wings of the bird hardened and now bore a metallic light, like the blade of a knife. She turned her wings and cut the vines loose with ease. But even as the vines broke loose they vanished in a green flash, and instead the form of a tiger suddenly emerged, roaring as he charged. He raised his paw and with a single sweep sent the silver songbird tumbling in the air.  
  
"It is over, Shea." Kai said.  
  
Even as those words escaped him, the fire phoenix came sweeping down. The silver bird let out another shriek as it shrank back into the black. The small black blade was thrown into the air and flew off in an uncontrolled fashion. It seemed that the battle was definitely over.  
  
"This is not over yet!" Harry suddenly shouted, surprising all three bladers around him.  
  
His green blade suddenly leaped and hit the black blade lightly. Both blade fell and landed into the dish with a clang.  
  
"Have you completely forgotten about me?" Harry said fiercely, "Well, if that's the case, you made a serious error of judgement. I say this battle is far from over!"  
  
There was an explosion of light as the silver songbird emerged from the black blade again. This time it sang no songs or melodies. Instead it flew straight to Harry. The bird circled the dark-haired boy once, twice, before its shape slowly shifted in a sheet of blinding light. The finally the light dimmed they could see the form of a swift-footed stag. His coat was a warm gold, and his hooves and antlers of burnished silver.  
  
Everyone stared at the magnificent creature wordlessly. Finally Shea said with an awed voice, "I swear I didn't do this."  
  
The stag lowered its long power neck as a pair of full silver wings grew from its side. He shook those wings and took the air. He lowered his antlers and charged into the fire phoenix, sending the creature tumbling away in the air, shrieking indignantly. Then he half folded the wings and dove at the tiger. The tiger leaped in reply. There was a collision, and one more, and the tiger was also thrown back forcefully. The phoenix shrieked in the air, and the tiger roared. Kai and Ray shared a look before turning back to the battle with unreadable expressions. The forms of the tiger and the phoenix wavered and slowly melted back into light of green and red. The light slowly mingled and melded together, and from the light a new form emerged. A tiger appeared from the light, with fire about its paws and tail and a pair of long red wings. He roared, a deep sound like the rolling of thunders. The two creatures charged and battled. There was flash of light as they leaped, pranced, flew and glided. Silver white and golden red wings wove in and out of each other.  
  
"Let's not drag this on forever." Shea shouted, "Now it's the time. Attack!"  
  
"Here comes the end." Ray said calmly as he and Kai together ordered the assault.  
  
The two creatures met in an earth shaking collision. There was an explosion of light that made all people in the stadium to close their eyes. When the light finally faded, only the fire-winged tiger was still there. Both the green and black blades were outside the dish, but the blue and white ones were still spinning.  
  
Shea picked up her blade and breathed a sigh of relief. And amidst the sound of thundering applause, she laughed.  
  
AN: Well, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Vacation is here now, but I am still rather busy. I will try to update as soon as possible. Give me reviews! I love to hear from all of you. Oh and if you don't mind knowing, this story is nearing its end. There are three or four glorious chapters left. LOL. Shameless bragging indeed. 


	19. Tip of the Iceberg

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, nor am I making money out of this. However anyone interested in owning a beautiful, illustrated and carefully bound edition of this story, please send $30 to xxxx of xx street, in xxx city, xx province. The zip code is xxxxxx. =P  
  
AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why does everyone think Harry got a bit- beast? I guarantee you, HE DID NOT!!!!!! Sorry, I am acting stupid. I thought it was pretty clear, but apparently it was not. My fault, I am so sorry. I am losing my touch at explaining things. I inserted an extra part to clear everything up. So yeah... I am sorry. I also apologize for late update. But I am busy I swear. Sooooo much homework. IB is not fun. Anyway here is another chapter. Enjoy and review!  
  
"Wow." Harry still can't get over his amazement even after they left the bey-stadium and returned the hotel, "I still don't understand how all that happened."  
  
"Descant likes you." Shea said with a smile, "Amazing really, she actually responded to you."  
  
Harry looked at her with puzzlement, "Responded to me? What does that mean?"  
  
"Descant is an illusionist." Shea explained, "She can bring to reality anything I will, in a manner of speaking. Well this time, she created something that's on your mind." The girl tilted her head and asked, "Tell me, Harry, does a deer hold some special meaning to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it does." Harry answered thoughtfully, "How did you know?"  
  
Shea smiled, "That's the first thing Descant picked when she borrowed your emotions, and she is never wrong."  
  
"Extraordinary." Harry muttered, "It's too bad we still lost the match though. Hey, how did Kai and Ray do that thing, combining their bit-beasts?  
  
Shea made a face, "It's something they have been working on lately. Chief once told me about it. I absolutely refused to believe that it would work before, but apparently I was mistaken."  
  
Just then they heard another smooth voice speaking above them, "I hope you two aren't brooding over your loss?"  
  
It was Ray, wearing his usual calm demeanour.  
  
"Oh please, Ray!" Shea waved her hand, "I am not that much of a sore loser. We were just talking about the match."  
  
Ray smiled, "It was rather extraordinary, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Shea rolled her eyes, "I am afraid extraordinary doesn't quite began to describe it. And I still can't believe you two actually pulled that little combining trick off."  
  
"Little trick, Shea?" A darker voice that belonged to Kai joined the conversation, "I am feeling you are underestimating our achievement."  
  
"Oh lord." Shea muttered under her breath with such a distinct and indignant sarcasm.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Just then Max, Tyson and Kenny barged into the room with their arms full of boxes.  
  
"Pizza, everyone!" Tyson shouted enthusiastically, then added with a ring of solemnity, "Before we execute our little plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the shadows of night finally came Harry was no longer afraid and restless. He himself didn't know how it came about, but he was confident and determined. Quietly he sneaked out of the hotel and headed down to the bey-stadium. He arrived at the side door and found Shea there  
  
"Are we going in now?" He questioned quietly.  
  
"Yes. Chief had disabled the security system about 10 minutes ago. It is safe to go in."" She answered quietly, "But wait a second, I have something for you."  
  
She took a small bracelet from her pocket and put in around Harry's wrist. It was a band of polished silver that shone with a strange aura under the starlight.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked with puzzlement.  
  
"Just a good luck charm." She said with a smile.  
  
Harry saw that sweet smile, but he couldn't help but shudder. The silver light reflected in her golden eyes looked so strange. If Shea noticed his discomfort, she made no signs. The dark-haired girl raised her hand and touched the lock on the steel door. A flash of white light, and then the clanking of metals as the door slid open.  
  
"Let's go." Shea said quietly.  
  
They entered the large empty stadium that was so full of noise but now eerily silent. The stadium was completely dark, but Shea seemed to know where she was going exactly and walked with complete ease. Harry followed her closely and silently. Wishing desperately for some light, Harry took out his wand.  
  
But the girl laid a hand on his arm and whispered, "You don't want to do that. Chief only disabled part of the security instruments. All the rest that he couldn't touch are quite sensitive to light."  
  
Grudgingly Harry put his wand back into his pocket and walked on. Shea kept her hand on his arm and almost dragged him along. They entered an equipment storage room under the audiences' stand. Once they were inside the room and the door was firmly closed behind them, Shea knelt down on the floor. She searched the floor carefully with her hand, and finally she touched a piece of loose tile. She pushed and slid the tile side way. Almost instantly the noise of rotating mechanisms could be heard as the floor opened up, revealing a steep staircase and a long hall filled with dim grey light.  
  
"Wow." Harry said with amazement, "All of this surely is secretive!"  
  
Shea laughed quietly and said, "But all the secrecy isn't much use when we got Chief."  
  
They walked along the grey corridors, twisting and turning so many times that Harry finally gave up the idea of keep count of them. They passed many doors but Shea showed no sign of opening any one of them. Finally the girl stopped in front of an empty wall. She measured the distance with her fingers on the wall and finally pressed down hard on one place. The wall suddenly came alive as a piece of board slid aside to reveal a screen and a keyboard. The girl looked slightly hesitant, but the look was soon faded. She brought her hand up to the screen, and the numbers and letters began to roll at a lightning speed on the screen. Finally the flow of numbers and letters slowed down and locked on to one single combination. There was a small beep sound and more noise of mechanisms as a small doorway opened up on the way.  
  
Shea took Harry's hand and hissed, "Quickly."  
  
They walked through door way as the door slid close behind them noiselessly. Inside the door was complete darkness, and Harry could see nothing. But he heard a dark, cool voice speak.  
  
"We have been waiting for you two for a while." It sounded vaguely like Kai.  
  
Harry heard a noise like elevator coming to a halt and its door sliding open. He hesitated, for he could not see anything.  
  
"Come on, Harry." This time it was Shea's voice, "Get in."  
  
Harry followed the sound and the feel of the motion. He touched the elevator doorframe and stepped in with a little more confidence. As the door slide shut behind him, the light inside the elevator automatically turned on. The light was not bright, but soft and dim. So it would not hurt one's eyes after so long in darkness, Harry thought. He saw the Blade Breakers standing beside him, and they were silent. Harry frowned. Something doesn't feel right. There was a sense of emptiness, of awkwardness and something quite faint and distant that he could not grasp. He looked at the silent Blade Breakers closely. They look just as normal. Kai still wearing his morbid outfit, and Kenny still hugged his laptop close to him.  
  
Seeing Harry's stare Kenny smiled and said, "Dizzi can be very useful later. She is the best CPU ever."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and suppressed his uneasiness. There was really nothing to worry of. The elevator slowed its descend and finally came to a stop with a small "ding". The door opened, and Harry followed the others outside the elevator. Outside it was more darkness, and when the elevator door was shut nothing could be seen. Harry could feel the others, some before him, some behind him. He followed them slowly. He walked about 10 steps in total before blinding bright light suddenly sprang up.  
  
Harry turned away and shielded his eyes, and when he finally was able to open his eyes and see properly, he saw more than a dozen of machine guns fixed to the wall were pointing him. Standing a few paces away from him, were two tall men. One is tall and wiry, with slits of nostrils and blood red eyes. Yes, it was no other than Lord Voldemort. The other was short and stocky, with a shock of long white hair and malevolent eyes. Harry had never seen him before, but he was sure that man was the infamous Voltaire. This was more than he expected, more than he could comprehend. Confused, Harry stole a glance at the ones standing beside him and saw they are wearing the same shocked and confused expression. But of course, Harry did not look close enough, for he was too distraught to do so. If he did, he would have seen the hollowness of those expressions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shea was sitting in complete darkness. But the lack of light does not equal the lack of sight. Instead, she could feel a heightened sense of perception within herself. She could perceive many things at once. She saw everything clearly. She could see the bright, blinding light; she could see Voltaire and Voldemort; and she could see the many sets of machine guns hanging on the wall. Her sight could have dissected those objects; she could see every quark that composes those things if needed. But that was not the need. The need right now is to observe and to deceive, and to send proper information to proper places.  
  
"Listen to me carefully." She called out, not with voice, but sending out thoughts that she knew would be picked up by the right people, "Our time begins now. I can hold everything for 30 minutes, and I am afraid the actual situation would allow you only a fraction of that time. Be fast."  
  
And they heard her, and so they began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jumbled and disorganized thoughts swirled in Harry's head. But the chaos in his head only lasted a few seconds. Then everything dawned on him. This was a trap. Voltaire and Voldemort knew of their plan from the beginning, and they were waiting for them the whole time. Suddenly Harry felt stupid and lame. This was the second time he had walked into Voldemort's trap. And this time, the Dark Lord didn't even need an elaborate set-up for it. Harry glanced at the Blade Breakers again, and this time, he did notice the emptiness of their looks. But before he could ponder what it meant, his thought was cut short by the mocking laughter from the two men in front of him.  
  
"Well, well." It was Voldemort who spoke, "Long time no see, Harry. I guess the same goes for you little friends."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and his hand instantly went to his pocket, where his wand was.  
  
"I don't think that's wise, my boy." Voltaire said with a glint in his eyes as he daftly wagged a finger, "I really don't think you have reflexes faster than my machine guns."  
  
Harry's hand froze there. After what seemed forever he heard Kai spoke slowly and deliberately, "How could you have known?"  
  
There was more laughing from the two.  
  
"How could we have known?" Voltaire said mockingly, "How could I not know? Do you think we would let you children, of all people, wander freely in our tournament? We have installed instruments in your room, and we have heard every word of your conversation."  
  
"What do you plan to do with us then?" It was Tyson who asked this time in a terse voice, strangely without conviction and sounding hollow.  
  
"What do we plan to do to you all?" Voldemort said in a mildly amused voice, "To kill you all, of course. Do you prefer the curse, or a single bullet, or will you struggle in vain and taste the machine guns?"  
  
By the end of his words his wand was in his hand, and Voltaire was fingering a small handgun in an easy manner. Receiving no reply from the group of children before him, Voldemort smiled wickedly.  
  
"Do you want to go first, partner, or do I have the honour?" He tilted his head and asked Voltaire.  
  
"I will take the first shot, if you do not mind." Voltaire said and eyed the silent children lazily, "How about we start with you, girl? Ladies first, and it is such a shame that you didn't die last time."  
  
He raised his gun and shot the girl square in the chest. The bullet went through her, zipped past Harry's arm and ended up in the wall behind them. Harry tried to close his eyes and he couldn't. He stared as the bullet went through the girl. But then the most extraordinary happened. The girl did not collapse; instead her image wavered like that of a picture, no, rather a hologram waving out of focus. And then she vanished with out a trace. Harry stared and felt hair standing on end on his neck. Sweat tickled down his forehead. This was much more hard to take than everything that happened so far.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice from an unknown source beside his ear.  
  
"Stay perfectly still, Harry." It was Shea's voice, "Do not speak and do not move an inch."  
  
Harry did not move. He didn't dare. There was chaos in his head again. He couldn't understand it. Bafflement again filled him. In front of him, Voldemort and Voltaire were wearing the similar expression. They stared at the remaining children in front of him.  
  
Sitting inside the dark, cramp room outside the elevator, Shea could see all that went on. Again she called to her teammates with her thoughts.  
  
"Hurry up! We have to get it all finished before Voltaire and Voldemort caught up with us." She called urgently, "I don't think we have much time left!"  
  
"We got it, Shea." Kai shouted out loud, not caring that Shea can't hear him, "But we can only run so fast!"  
  
They were on the third floor down, running as fast as their legs could carry them. The top two floors were empty and in wreck, and the remaining few floors would soon be the same. If they are fast enough. Just then some more uniformed guards appeared, holding weapons.  
  
"Stop right there, you rascals!" They shouted.  
  
"If you do not want get hurt, I suggest you get out of the way." Kai replied coldly. He did not stop running as he raised his hand and sent a sheet of flame ravaging down the corridor.  
  
He finally stopped as they came to a metal door, his teammates following right behind him. The door was firmly locked. Impatiently Kai raised his hand and sent a blast of fire towards the lock. Second later, the door fell back with a big "bang". Inside the door was a large room full of computers and other high-tech looking equipments. No one was inside the room.  
  
Kenny leaped towards the largest computer inside the room. He connected his computer with it and began working furiously. His fingers were flying on the keyboard. Two minutes later he pulled the cord and stood up.  
  
"It's all finished now." He said, "I have the data on the hard drive and a disk."  
  
"That means I get to do the fun part now." Tyson said sarcastically. He raised his hand and a whirlpool of wind formed before his palm. It grew larger and larger and finally it looked like a mini tornado inside the room. The ferocious wind tore everything up. The computers smashed on the ground and into each other. They all stepped out of the room and away from all the wind.  
  
Max asked breathlessly, "What's the next part of the plan?"  
  
Kai looked around, and said in a commanding voice, "Tyson, Max and Chief, you three head down the control room. Do you think you can shut down the main computer and system from there, Chief?"  
  
"I don't know." Kenny answered uncertainly, "That depends on the system and the networking they have here."  
  
"Well, just head down there." Kai said, "Ray and I will go the artillery room first. We will meet you in the control room shortly."  
  
There was a nod from everyone as they give their accent. The five of them quickly split up and vanished down the endless grey corridors. 


	20. Drowning

Disclaimer: I hereby solemnly declare that the work of Beyblade and Harry Potter are not created by me, and I do not have permission to use the characters, and I am not making any profit from using these characters. There goes again the holy ritual of disclaimer.  
  
AN: Waha! I am not getting enough reviews! I think the holiday season is one of the reasons, everyone is too busy vacationing! Hence the lack of reviews. LOL! Oh and please don't take me as an ungrateful, greedy child; I know I may sound like one, but really. Anyway, someone said about being confused last chapter. I am sorry, but there will be a lot more confusion before everything is wrapped up nice and tight (I think. Plot loopholes are existent in my story, I have to admit.) Anyway, just keep reading! And review! And update will be slower now that school starts.  
  
Kai and Ray sprint down the hall like arrows released from a full bow, at a speed so fast that their figures are but a blur of shadows. They ran past a scientist in white lab coat, who raised his head in amazement but saw nothing, for the two had already turned a corner. It was not long before they stopped before a steel door.  
  
"God, what security is it this time?" Kai muttered impatiently.  
  
Ray threw him an amused look and answered, "Electronic combination lock. I don't think we can just crash in."  
  
Kai strode towards the lock and said, "Let me have a shot."  
  
He punched six numbers in a row, and waited. There was a low croaking sound as the system rejected the combination.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, "Please don't tell me you just entered your grandfather's birth date."  
  
"Shut up." Kai growled. He typed two more sets of numbers before the machine gave a satisfied "beep" sound and the door slid open.  
  
As they entered the room, all the lights automatically turned on, and the door slid closed noiselessly behind them. They were standing on a long, narrow balcony. The ceiling was only an arm's reach above them, but the bottom of the room was at least five floor's height beneath the balcony. It was a lofty area, with dark walls and dim yellow lights that cast about eeriness. The room was filled. They could a few military trucks on the floor. Standing near the wall, reaching towards the ceiling was a robotic suit that seemed to come from a sci-fi movie. Kai winced as his eyes landed on that monstrosity, for it was not much different from the one they fought against before the doorstep of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Hanging on thick chains from the ceiling were two small helicopters and a jet with dark colour and sleek lines, looking dangerous and stealthy even when it is hanging still.  
  
"It is in times like this that I wished I actually paid attention in charm class." Kai murmured nonchalantly, staring at the massive machines before him.  
  
Ray grinned, "Since you did not, I guess we will go about this the normal way."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Which would be? Burn this place to the ground?"  
  
"There is nothing for you to burn here, for now at least." Ray said with another grin, "But I have an idea."  
  
With that he slowly drew a dagger. The blade was about six inches long, and very thin. Light flashed on the metal, creating a strange blue glow that made the blade look like a chip of ice.  
  
"How... Primitive." Kai said in a flat voice, "I wonder what that can do against those machines in here."  
  
"Do not underestimate the ancient art." Ray said simply.  
  
He leaped over the balcony rail with a catlike grace, and landed on the back of the jet. It was a distance of at least five metres, but he made across so easily as if he was flying. Even Kai was amazed. Ray held up the dagger in his hand and sliced one of the chains that held the jet into two. He flashed Kai a smile and broke the other two chains as well. The jet plummeted down and a second later hit the floor with a thunderous noise. Even as it did so Ray leaped again, and this time landed on top of the helicopter. It was merely a few seconds later when the helicopter hit the floor as well, smashing two trucks beneath. And somehow, Ray was standing on the balcony again, the dagger still in hand, calmly watching the smouldering wreck beneath.  
  
"Impressive." Kai murmured and brought his hand up.  
  
He sent a stream of fire down the height of the room. The room was now full of fuel leaked from the ruined machines. At the first sign of a spark the air itself exploded, and the single stream of fire grew to a sheet of blinding flame full of pungent fume. The two of them quickly left the room and the door slid closed again firmly.  
  
"Care to tell me what that little blade of yours is made off?" Kai asked, "It slicked through steel chains as if they were made of paper."  
  
"Sorry, captain, that's national secret." Ray answered wryly and tucked the dagger away, "Come, we have to get to the control room and see if we can help chief do some hacking."  
  
Kai clicked tongue mockingly and said nothing. The two of them turned and vanished down the grey corridors once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a deadly silence deep inside the main computer room. Everyone was motionless, as if time itself had suddenly stopped. Harry felt his breath coming short. The tension alone is choking him. He saw Voldemort and Voltaire stood there rigidly, shock written all over their face. He stole a glance at the remaining Blade Breakers standing around him. They looked wooden and hollow, as if they are not real. Harry felt a coldness sneaking up his back and he shuddered.  
  
"What is going on?" Suddenly Voltaire muttered with a strange glint in his eyes, then his voice rose sharply as he shouted hysterically, "Where did she go!"  
  
He raised his hand and emptied a round of bullets into the group of children before him. Harry dropped on the floor in that precious second. He had been expecting this. The others, however, stood still. Bullets soared and past through them, and one by one they vanished, gone without a trace, until the moment when Harry was the only one remaining. There was more silence, more stillness. Harry could feel beads of sweat slowly trickling down his face. He couldn't understand this. After what seemed like the eternity, he heard a voice spoke.  
  
"You are quite real, aren't you, Harry." It was Voldemort. He had walked a few steps closer towards Harry, scarlet eyes flashing, "You are here, I see, not like your little friends."  
  
There was a pause, then he spoke again, with a vengeance, "I don't know what is going on, but I will find out." He raised his wand here, "After I can get rid of you for good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is it, Chief?" Ray asked, coming to stand beside the small boy.  
  
They were in the control room, a small room with many switches sitting on the wall and a large computer. Kenny stood in front of the computer and was typing away furiously. Max and Tyson stood around him, with concerned expressions, but are unable to help.  
  
"I just figured out how the network function." Kenny said, his eyes still glued to the computer screen, "All those switches here, one set controls all the important locations, the main computer room, the auxiliary computer rooms and the artillery room, and the other set controls everything else. We should be able to shut down the main computer and seal the room from here."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked loudly, "We have to shut them in before they figure out and escape."  
  
"No, not yet." Kenny answered forcefully, "We must activate the system on the computer first. Otherwise those switches will only kill us instead."  
  
"Let's hurry then." Kai said in his cool, commanding voice, "We don't want those two down in the main computer room to catch up."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence before Kenny cried out in exasperation, "I can't get in. There is no way to get into their system. Their security is just too strong!"  
  
Then Ray spoke up, still in his smooth and calm voice, "Chief, why don't you try connect Dizzi with this computer and let her do it."  
  
Kenny raised his head and answered, "Of course! I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Everything tonight is just getting in my head."  
  
With that he took out a cord and connected his laptop with the large computer. The small laptop beeped and flashed as Dizzi promptly kicked into actions.  
  
"You remember the expert as a last resort, huh, Chief?" Dizzi said smugly. Even in time like this she can't forget to gloat of mock, "But no worries, boys. This shouldn't take that long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will finish you up here and now." Voldemort said with a snarl, "And save myself all the troubles."  
  
Slowly he lowered his wand. Harry didn't move. He was paralysed with fear and confusion, and he was vaguely aware of the machine guns sitting on the wall, aiming at his head. But suddenly there was a flash of light. It came from the silver bracelet that Shea gave him not long ago. For a second the faint light covered him, and then he saw the most extraordinary happening. Voldemort suddenly straightened, with a horrified expression on his face. He looked around, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Where did that little rat go!" Harry heard the dark lord shout, as if unable to see him right under his nose.  
  
Harry lay on the floor quietly, not daring to move an inch. After a few seconds he was certain that Voldemort can't see him, he begin to crawl away slowly. He was inching towards the elevator door, hoping to get out. He saw Voldemort pace around like a frustrated beast, eyes flashing and nostrils flaring. Voltaire walked up to him and talked to him urgently. Harry didn't hear what he said, for he hardly cared. His only worry now was to get to the elevator. It was looked so far to him, now that he was crawling on the floor not daring to breath too loud. Suddenly he saw both Voldemort and Voltaire heading towards the elevator door rapidly. Distraught, Harry cursed out loud. The two of them turned around abruptly and looked, wearing suspicious countenance. Silence again, but only for a few seconds. For the light suddenly went out, and another layer of steel slid shut in front of the elevator door. There was sound of clinking steel as all other doors that lead outside shut themselves and sealed the room. In the darkness Harry could glimpse a faint light from the computer screen in the other side of the room and he could hear the humming of the machine.  
  
"Main computer room sealed and secured. Auxiliary computer rooms sealed and secured. Artillery room sealed and secured. The system is shut down. Water vaults will open in one minute. Count down starting now." The computer chimed with a flat, featureless voice only a machine could master.  
  
"What is going on here!" Voldemort growled. There was panic in his voice.  
  
Voltaire didn't answer first. There was only a shuffling of steps that betrayed fear and worry.  
  
"Voltaire!" Voldemort raised his voice, "Tell me what is going on this second!"  
  
"Some one shut down the system." Voltaire finally answered in a hollow voice.  
  
"And that would mean?" Voldemort asked impatiently.  
  
Voltaire continued his explanation in a strangely calm voice, "When I first built this complex, my geologists found many underground water reservoir around here. So I built water vaults and pipes connecting the reservoir to this building. It is intended that when I leave the country for good and I can just flood this whole building and no one will find a trace of evidence of my activities. It is designed that when the system is shut down the most important rooms will be sealed and flooded. It is happening now. This room is sealed so tight not a fly can escape, and the water is coming in quick."  
  
"You fool!" Voldemort muttered.  
  
"And you can't get out of here either." Voltaire said, "There is a charm here stopping people from---what do you call it again----apprate in and out of here, and no spell will work within the radius of twenty metres. And no, you can't tore that protection open, I personally made sure of that."  
  
"Liar!" Voldemort snarled. There was a swirl of light, obviously him trying to cast a spell. But whatever it was, it seemed useless.  
  
"I told you so." Voltaire said. He paused for a second, and then continued wistfully, "Such a shame we are going to die down here. I really wouldn't mind knowing how this happened."  
  
There was more silence; finally Voldemort said in a slick, venomous voice, "It's really simple, why don't you ask Harry here? Harry Potter, I know you are here."  
  
Harry was already motionless with fear, now those few words brought cold sweat on his back. There was pitch darkness, but Harry could feel the snarl on Voldemort's face.  
  
Voldemort continued in that vehement voice, "You litter friends, Potter, really played the game well. They threw you down here as a bait, to fool the two of us, while they themselves trash everything in their sight. And at the end they decided simply to flood everything. Over and done, they took down the most terrible villain of both worlds single-handed. You think they need your help, Potter? Ha, such extraordinary stupidity. Those little friends of yours have enough firepower to burn this place 10 times over. They only want you as a little pawn to tie us down. Needless to say, you fell headlong for their trap. And now you will die with us down here. How unfortunate, but every victory has its prices. Ha! Haha!"  
  
His laugh echoed in the emptiness, bitter and harsh. Harry didn't want to listen to him, but every one of his words burned into his brain. The thoughts swirled in his head and would not leave in peace. Was that true? Did the Blade Breakers only use him as a pawn on a chessboard? Suddenly the sound of rushing water disrupted his thoughts. Harry swallowed. It is over. It really matters not what happened now. He was going to die. 


	21. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: Of all things said, I do own Shea, who is a funny character that has lots of Mary-Sue potentials.  
  
AN: So everyone wants Harry to die huh? Muahahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! I am glad to hear that! JK!  
  
"Main computer room sealed and secured. Auxiliary computer rooms sealed and secured. Artillery room sealed and secured. The system is shut down. Water vaults will open in one minute. Count down starting now."  
  
"What the heck!" Kenny shouted, startled as the computer announced the information in flat voice.  
  
"Uh oh." Dizzi said half jokingly, half seriously.  
  
"What is going on, Dizzi?" Kenny asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, I have got bad news and good news." Dizzi answered, "The bad news is that it seems that there are water vaults and pipes around this complex, and shutting down the main computer system somehow triggered the system and this building is going to be flooded soon enough. There is absolutely nothing we can do about it. The good news is that we have plenty time to get out. The water goes for the computer rooms and artillery room first."  
  
"What about the main computer room? Is there no chance for people to get in or out?" Ray asked suddenly with concern in his voice.  
  
Dizzi was silent for a second, and then she said, "Sorry, boys, but the main computer room is sealed up tight with steel doors, and I detect a strange static field around it, possibly used to protect it against spells and such things. There is no way, I don't think."  
  
There was a thick silence inside the small room for a moment, but finally Kai spoke, "We can't worry about it now. There is nothing we can do. We have to get Shea first, then get all those people still inside the building out."  
  
Just then the door to the control room opened and Shea walked in. She was very pale, and she looked ready to fall any second.  
  
"No need to go looking for me, I am here." She said in a shaky voice, "They are... They are shut tight down there. It's over. We have to get out."  
  
Kai took the girl's arm and supported her gently. He said in a commanding voice, "Chief, you and Shea head out first, I don't think she looks too good. We will split up and check the building to see if anyone remains."  
  
Kenny nodded, and he came to Shea's side. Together they left the control room and headed for the shortest route outside. Kai, Ray, Max and Tyson split up and headed to different directions, checking if anyone remained in the building.  
  
Ray halted and stood still after his teammates vanished from his sight. He stood there for a second, as if hesitating, but it was only for a second. He picked up his pace again and went on with determination. He climbed a few staircases and landed on the first floor. After turning a few times in the maze of grey corridors, he finally stopped before an empty stretch of wall. He pressed a spot on the wall and the mechanism revealed a screen with a keyboard. He signed in relief. Good thing this contraption here is not part of the system they shut down, otherwise it would have been in vain. He pulled out his dagger again and sliced it into the screen. A few sparks flew, and the wall opened, revealing the small, dark compartment. As soon as he stepped in, more sound of mechanism could be heard as the elevator pulled up, opened the door, and dim light streamed in from the elevator.  
  
Standing there, Ray was thinking fast. Taking the elevator down a flooded room is definitely not a good idea. Making up his mind, he raised his hand. There was a slight rumbling as the wall of the elevator suddenly began to close in. Not long after the elevator was no more than a flat piece of metal, pressed in by the shifting concrete walls. The wall moved away again and returned to its original position, revealing the dark elevator shaft. Ray stretched out his arm and touched the wall lightly, there was a flash of light as green vines shot out the concrete, lengthening down into the darkness. He took a hold of the vines and slipped down the lightless pit.  
  
Wind whistled and hollered as Ray accelerated down, his hold on the vine is not slowing him much, and already he could feel a scorching pain in his palm. Alarmed, he tightened his hold on the vine. The pains in his hand increased ten fold as he tried to stop his descend. The vine snapped tight and held for a second, and then it broke with a crisp sound. With that Ray took his free fall down the bottomless elevator shaft.  
  
Even as he fell, he pulled out his dagger and with one swift movement and plunged it into the concrete wall. Pain shot through his arm as he jerked to a stop, no longer falling. He breathed, but not in relief, for he was in much of a predicament now. There was no light, and he had no idea his position save maybe an estimate. For a few seconds Ray hung there and did nothing but breathing. His mind was racing furiously. Suddenly something came to his mind as he cursed softly. Shaking his head wryly he took an object from his pocket with his left hand. It was a smooth glass ball. He shook the glass ball gently as it slowly began to glow, casting a bright silver light in the dark gloom. Taking a careful look by the light, Ray drew in a breath and clenched his teeth. Then he drew the dagger from the concrete and let himself fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood rigid in the darkness. There was no other sound but that of the furious rushing water. A second ago the situation was hopeless, but now the cold water washed up his feet, the situation was desperate. No wait, Harry thought wryly, those two are about the same thing. There was never a chance from the beginning. Harry listened again. He couldn't hear anything from the other two that occupied this room, as if they suddenly vanished. Frantically wishing for some light and caring about little else, Harry pulled out his wand with a trembling hand and muttered, "Lumos."  
  
Nothing happened. Harry dropped his hand and slid his wand back into his pocket, feeling foolish. No spells would work here; he should not have forgotten that. The water has reached his knees now. Harry moved his legs. He began to walk, not caring that he created splash and stir of water as he went. He tried to head towards the direction of the elevator as he remembered. After god knows how long of shifting and walking blindly, Harry felt a wall. Being encouraged a little, he moved along the wall, inch by inch, slowly and cautiously, not wanting to lose his direction. Finally he felt something of different texture. It was smooth and cold, no doubt the steel door that sealed the room tight. Harry leaned against the steel, chaos in his head. But then he heard sounds. Sounds of metals scraping and sliding. With renewed hope, Harry hit the steel door, once, before a few sparks flew and by that precious light he saw a thin metal blade slicing through the steel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray finally landed, not gracefully maybe, but well enough to not hurt himself and created only a little sound. He held the glass globe in his hand a little higher to get a better look. There were nothing to see but bare concrete walls mostly, and a door. He leaned closer and looked at it carefully. The door was no different from a conventional elevator door. After some picking and wedging, the door slid open. But there was another sheet of steel beyond the elevator door. Ray examined it closely. There was not a crack on the sheet of steel. He brought his dagger up and tested the hardness of the steel; the blade only left a light scratch on the steel. His brow furrowed. Just then he heard a banging sound from the other side of the steel. That sudden sound made him hesitated no longer as he plunged the dagger into the steel with all his might. The blade sank in with great difficulty and sparks flew.  
  
Someone spoke on the other side of steel door, but the voice was muffled and not intelligible. Ray tried to slice the steel door with the dagger, but the blade would not move an inch. After a few futile attempts, he pulled the dagger back with great difficulty. He stood there for a second, then he leaned closer to the steel door and said in a clear voice, "Whoever is on the other side of the door, listen carefully. Back away from the door now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry heard Ray's voice, albeit not so clearly. But he backed away from the door, less from the warning, and more from his instinct. Just then the floor beneath him began to shake, so did the walls that surrounded the room. There was a violent rumble, as if something was protruding from the floor. He was thrown backward and landed in the cold water on his back. The shaking was so violent now as if there was a full-scale earthquake. Suddenly he saw light, coming from the hand of Ray. He stood there, looking calm and collected like always, if slightly pale. Harry blinked a few times, and then he saw clearly. The steel door was in a crumbled heap now, as if superman had just tried to do origami with it. The walls are tumbled and broken, forming an opening. Beyond the opening was the elevator shaft, appearing eerie with the endless darkness extending upwards.  
  
"Harry!" Ray called and came walking towards him, "Are you all right?"  
  
Dazed and confused, Harry nodded mutely in reply.  
  
"Where are they?" Ray asked, in a quieter voice.  
  
Harry turned around and looked. The light was not very bright, but enough to see everything inside the room clearly. Voltaire was laying a few paces from where they stood, a patch of blood on his temple, and his arms hanging limply by his side. A small handgun was right beside his gnarled and bony hand. Harry stared unblinkingly, while Ray walked over to the old man's side quickly. He knelt down by the old man and checked his pulse. Then standing up he shook his head towards Harry's direction. He held aloft the glass ball to illuminate the entire room. There was no sign of Voldemort. He turned around and threw Harry a questioning glance. Suddenly remembering something, Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Lumos." He whispered. Instantly a small blue flame sprang from the end of his wand, flickering to and fro.  
  
Harry cursed, "Voldemort apprated, probably just now. There was a shield stopping all magic in this room before. I don't know how this happened, but it seems the shield is gone now."  
  
Ray nodded and said, "Let's go then, we have to get out of here while we still can."  
  
The two of them quickly came to the elevator shaft. There was no light, save the glass ball Ray held in his hand. Water is already waist deep, cold and cutting.  
  
"How do we get up?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Ray threw him an amused glance and said wryly, "Is there a chance you can climb this?"  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed, "No... Not a chance."  
  
Ray didn't answer for a while; it looked like he was in deep thought. Finally he opened his palm and let the glass ball hover in the air with some unseen magic. Then he passed the dagger in his hand to Harry.  
  
"Hold on tight." He instructed, "And use this thing on the wall when you need it."  
  
With that he closed his eyes and raised his hand slowly. Again there was a rumble and the floor shook, but gently instead of violently. Something was rising slowly and pushing them up, and a few seconds later their feet were above the water. Harry looked and by the light of the hovering glass ball, he saw that he was standing on a tree trunk. He watched in amazement as branches sprang from the trunk, extending and splitting, forever extending upward. Harry could feel himself rising, and as the tree grew higher and higher, so did his joy and his hope. Quite a few times he was thrown off balance by the extending branch, but he was prepared and always held himself. He saw that Ray was standing on a thick branch; arms stretched outward, and eyes shut tight in concentration. The glass ball hovered above them still and gave off a faint light, like a small star. By that light Harry saw the end of the elevator shaft not far above them, and he felt great relieve rushed through him.  
  
But that relieve was short lived. Suddenly there was a popping noise; a flash of light, and the person he expected least appeared. Voldemort stood on a branch, his wand in his hand, and his face distorted with rage and joy alike. The Dark Lord was not looking at Harry; instead he loomed over Ray menacingly.  
  
"Ray!" Harry shouted with alarm, "Watch out!"  
  
Too late, Voldemort raised his hand high and the wand changed to a sharp knife. He plunged the weapon into the boy before him. Ray snapped his eyes open at the last second, and instinctively he shifted, trying to avoid the sharp knife aimed at his heart. He did not move quite enough, for the knife ended up in his shoulder. With a stifled cry of pain he fell back and was caught between two thick branches. Harry's hand went to his pocket, where his own wand lies. But his hand suddenly froze. He saw the knife changed back into a sleek wooden wand again, still caught in Ray's shoulder. He also saw a malicious smile on Voldemort's face as he croaked, "Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
The tree was no longer rising. The sudden burst of light was blinding. There were green flashes, like squiggling snakes and sticky ropes they formed a net around Ray. That's the last sight Harry saw, for soon his own eyes were filled with nothing but darkness and flashes of green light, and the pain in his head was so great he almost burst out in tears. Then as soon as it came, it stopped. He could see again. The green light was gone, and by the light of the glass orb he saw Voldemort's distorted face and Ray's limp form. Even that did not last long. For the branches that held the two snapped and broke. Ray plunged down the length of the elevator shaft, and the sound of splashing water answered his fall. Voldemort leapt back just in time, now standing on another branch. Slowly but surely, he turned around and faced Harry.  
  
"Well, Potter." He said with a snarl, "You see you haven't won yet. Not you, nor your little pathetic friends. He came down to save you, didn't he? And foolishly he broke that anti-magic shield, leaving me here now, alive and well, thirsting for revenge."  
  
He stepped closer towards Harry and continued, "So, Potter, how do we finish this."  
  
Harry didn't know what drove him that exact moment, whether it was his will or his instinct, but it mattered little. His fingers wrapped tighter around the hilt of the dagger Ray gave him and he thrust it forward. The first slash caught Voldemort on the arm. He stumbled back, hissing like a snake with its tail cut off. Harry didn't hesitate anymore. He leaped forward and plunged the dagger into Voldemort's chest.  
  
"You..." Voldemort's face was twisted to such an extent that no one would recognize it as a human face anymore. That was the last word he said, before he fell back, eyes wide open, and that gruesome expression carved still on his face.  
  
"That is how we finish this." Harry said vengefully through clenched teeth, "You die."  
  
As soon as he said these words, a hissing sound filled his ears. Voldemort's body was quickly melting away. After a few seconds all that remained was a few white bones, a patch of crimson blood, and a hand with grasping fingers. Harry shuddered. Father's bones, servant's flesh, enemy's blood... Now the spell is broken, only these remained. He stood there for a second, panting, wondering if that's the end. Just then he heard another sound, that of rushing water. He raised his head and saw water pouring down the elevator shaft like the Niagara's falls. Harry closed his eyes and knew that this time it was truly the end. 


	22. Aftermath of the Storm

Disclaimer: Since it's almost over there aren't many times left for saying this. So. I DON"T OWN BEYBLADE!  
  
Shea and Kenny were outside the bey-stadium. She sat on the steps that led to the front door, looking worn and weary. Kenny stood beside her, glancing around nervously. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of them, its beaming headlights so bright that the two children brought their hands up and shielded their eyes. The door opened as two women stepped off. One was medium height with golden hair and cold blue eyes; the other was very tall and slim, with long dark hair that's pulled back and a pair of smoky green eyes.  
  
"Is everything according to plan?" The blonde woman asked as she stepped towards them, concern on her face, "Where are the others."  
  
"Mostly it went according to plan." Kenny said wearily, "But there is something we didn't expect. When we shut down the main system, it automatically sealed down many rooms and released water to flood the entire building. The others are trying to get all people out."  
  
She nodded, and took out a device from her pocket and spoke into it. A minute later more cars with flashing lights moved in, including police cars and ambulances and some anonymous others. Just then, people began to file out of the bey-stadium. Some of them were dressed in lab coats, others in solid coloured uniforms. The police and the medical workers received them. Then they saw Max came, followed by Tyson and Kai.  
  
"That is everyone." Tyson reported, "We checked at least three times."  
  
Suddenly the dark haired woman came forward and asked, "Where is Ray?"  
  
The threesome looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Strange, we did not see him at all after we split up." Max said with a frown, "I did not at least."  
  
He turned at looked Kai and Tyson, who both shook their heads.  
  
Tyson said loudly, "That's weird, I saw both of you plenty of times. Where could he be?"  
  
Suddenly Kai's mahogany eyes narrowed as he cursed with rage, "That idiot! That son of..."  
  
He didn't finish his sentence, but it was obvious what he intended to say.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson defended his teammate good naturedly, "There is no need for that, I am sure he will..."  
  
His sentence was cut short when Shea gasped and stared at Kai. She said in a trembling voice, "You don't think he... he actually took his words seriously, do you?"  
  
"Erm, would anyone like to tell me what's going on?" Kenny asked in a baffled voice.  
  
Shea answered in a quiet voice, "Remember, Chief, what he said when we first discussed this. He said 'I swear to you then that I will try everything I can to keep him safe, and if he shall die because of our actions, I will pay for it with my own life.' "  
  
This time everyone gasped. Max exclaimed, "You mean he went down to the main computer room trying to get Harry? But that's impossible."  
  
"You try offering me a better suggestion as in why he is not here yet." Kai said forcefully, his anger still apparent.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson shouted, "Let's go! We don't have much time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked and watched the water came rushing down on him like a bird of prey diving down on the helpless victim. He closed his eyes and waited. Surprisingly the water never hit him. After waiting for a few seconds that seemed like the eternity, he opened his eyes tentatively, and saw the water stopping right above him, as if trapped in some invisible container. Then the water hurled back, retreating as fast as they came. Harry stared, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
"Is anyone down there?" Someone shouted. It sounded like Kai's voice.  
  
Harry replied hurriedly, "Yes, I am down here."  
  
Bright light shone down from above him, and he barely distinguished a face. Then something slivered down.  
  
"Hold the rope tight, we will pull you up." Again it was Kai's voice.  
  
Harry caught the descending rope and wrapped it around his wrist. The rope tugged and slowly he was pulled upward. The distance was not so great, and he climbed up not long after. He saw Kai, Tyson and Max there, and also an Asian woman that he had never met before. He was standing in waist deep water, and more water behind him, standing upright like a wall, held a sway by some unseen magic.  
  
"Where is Ray?" Kai asked in an urgent voice.  
  
"He... he fell." Harry swallowed nervously, feeling Kai's intense stare and also the piercing green eyes from the strange woman, "He was hit by Voldemort's curse and he fell down the shaft into the water."  
  
"For how long?" The woman asked tersely.  
  
"I don't know." Harry backed up a small step and cried out in stress, "I don't know! A minute at least."  
  
"Do you have your wand with you? Vanish that tree right now." The woman said, no, commanded rather, looking down the elevator shaft.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the leafy branches. He muttered quietly, "Evanesco."  
  
The tree promptly vanished, leaving only endless darkness to be seen.  
  
"Max, can you?" Kai asked quietly.  
  
The blonde boy, who was already looking paler than usual, nodded determinedly. He raised his left hand, but slowly if with great difficulty. Harry could feel the wall of water tumbling behind him, as if threatening to crash down, but no one even paid the slightest attention. Then a new spurt of water rose from the elevator shaft, as if a fountain leaping into the sky. The column of water rose higher and higher, finally Ray's limp form was seen atop of the water. The woman took the boy in her arms and nodded towards Max's direction. Max waved his hand as the wall of water parted in front of them, opening up a way for them to pass. The woman led the way and headed down the watery corridors first, and then Kai and Max followed. Finally Tyson grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here fast." He said in a warm voice.  
  
Harry nodded numbly and followed without a word.  
  
They turned and twisted through a maze of corridors, always flanked by water that stood like a wall. The dim light, combined with the grey walls and the greenish water, cast about an eeriness that is beyond descriptions of mere words. Harry could feel himself shivering all over. Finally, after know what seemed like the eternity, they came out of the underground complex. Even as they walked up the stairs that led to the stadium floor, Harry heard a loud noise of splashing water as the magic that held them up vanished and the walls of water came crashing down.  
  
Outside the building there were many people and vehicles with flashing lights. The tall woman, with Ray still in her arms, went to an ambulance quickly, and Max, Tyson and Kai followed her closely. Shea and Kenny were standing with a blonde woman, talking in hushed voices. When they caught sight of Kai and the others they quickly went over as well, with worried looks on their faces. Harry stood there, watching, not knowing what to do. Everything went on quietly with a solemn air. No one spoke to him, or even flashed him a glance. He saw the ambulance now starting to pull away. All of the Blade Breakers and the tall Asian woman went also, leaving him there alone without as much as a backward glance.  
  
Finally the blonde woman turned towards him with a thoughtful look. She looked at Harry with those cold, calculating blue eyes of hers. Harry saw there a mixture of indifference, mockery and perhaps just a little anger. Yet a few seconds later her look softened and there was more warmth in her eyes.  
  
"You are Harry Potter, right?" She asked softly.  
  
Harry nodded numbly.  
  
"The boy who lived, they say." She murmured, and asked in a very serious voice, "Did you fulfill the prophecy then, boy?"  
  
Harry nodded spitefully and answered, "Yeah, I did. I killed him. All right? You people happy now?"  
  
Suddenly he paused and raised his head to look at that woman. She did not look like someone who would know of the prophecy.  
  
"Don't ask me how I know, boy." She said, "I am not here to answer your questions. If chance allows, everything will be explained to you. But now we must get you some place safe."  
  
Suddenly an old voice said in response to that, "I will take the boy from here, Madame."  
  
Harry turned and saw Dumbledore walking up in quick strides, his eyes glinting dangerously behind his half-moon spectacles. He seemed weary, and old, and full of anger.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called with mixed joy and embarrassment as he nudged closer to the old man.  
  
"No." The woman refused in a flat voice without moving a finger, "He is an important witness to our operation. He will be placed under our custody for 72 hours before further decision can be made."  
  
"I do not think that's necessary." Dumbledore said coldly, "Harry here is a student of mine placed under my care, and I say he shall not endure any of you for a second longer."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore." The woman whirled around suddenly and faced the old man, "You stand on the territory of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I represent the lawful government of this country, and what I says, goes."  
  
There was something about her that silenced the old man. Her cold, piercing blue eyes are as if making a challenge and a threat at the same time. After a moment of silence she continued, "He will stay at this hospital," Here she passed a folded paper to Dumbledore; "You are welcome to visit after 12 hours, with as many guests as you like."  
  
Harry was escorted to a car by two medical workers, and they pulled down the street in the thick darkness. The rest of the night passed like a blur for Harry. He vaguely remembered reaching a stately looking building, and was put in a room to rest. He did not remember when and how he fell a sleep, but when he woke again it was day again, and bright light streamed into the room through the crack between curtains. He looked around and saw he was lying in bed, in a small but nicely furnished room. There was thick, beige coloured carpet on the floor, and colourful hangings on the wall. Harry looked around suspiciously. This doesn't look like a hospital to him, be it a muggle one or wizard one. A knock on the door broke his thoughts.  
  
"Come in." Harry said absentmindedly.  
  
The door was pushed open and a plump red head walked in. She was dressed in nurse's white uniform, looking very neat and reminding Harry of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"So you are awake, boy?" She said brightly, "Here, you want a bite to eat?"  
  
Harry nodded and was offered some tea and biscuits. He ate slowly, despite his hunger and the delicious taste of the food.  
  
Harry turned to the nurse and asked nervously "Er, I was wondering if you can tell me..."  
  
"Sorry, boy." The nurse cut him off promptly, "I can't tell you anything. One reason you are here in this building is that we don't speak."  
  
"Fine, fine!" Harry said in frustration, "Can you at least tell me what time it is?"  
  
"4 o'clock in the afternoon, my boy." The nurse answered with a smile, "You slept the whole day, and I almost sent away your visitors."  
  
"Visitors? Who?" Harry felt his heart suddenly skip a beat.  
  
"An assortment of people, but noticeably an old man with very long beard." The nurse said with amusement, "You want to see them now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, please." Harry replied eagerly.  
  
The nursed laughed and left. Soon the door again was pushed open. Dumbledore walked in, followed by a distressed Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley rushed up to him and hugged him tight, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine." Harry said in a muffled voice, and then he raised his head and asked, looking at Dumbledore, "What happened, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"You know we watch you carefully, Harry." Dumbledore said solemnly, "And we saw you leave your hotel building last night, but we couldn't find you after that. You simply vanished. It took us a while looking at all the places we can think of. What happened after that, I was hoping you can tell me."  
  
Harry looked around doubtfully, and finally began, "I thought I knew what was going on, but then things just got out of hand, and now I think there must be something I wasn't aware of."  
  
He took a deep breath, and began to tell the events last night. He told everything in the most miniscule details he could remember, for he was searching for what he missed even as he told his story. Sometimes he would pause, thinking hard. Everyone was listening to him with such concentration. When he finally finished, everyone looked troubled and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Does that... does that mean You-Know-Who is really dead?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Voldemort is dead, very dead." Harry said nonchalantly. That wasn't what he was looking for, so he turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Do you think, Professor Dumbledore, that Voldemort is right about... about them? Do you think they really had another plan that I didn't know about?"  
  
"I am afraid I can't answer you that." Dumbledore said slowly, in a troubled voice.  
  
"I can answer you that and everything else." A new voice chimed, gently and softly, in a voice full of weariness and sorrow.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked, and saw Shea standing before the door. Her face was pale, her golden eyes were clear yet laden with grief. She was leaning on the doorframe, looking like a flower almost withering.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione leaped up and asked in an accusing and suspicious tone.  
  
Shea didn't answer at first. She walked up to Harry and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"I came here offering you an explanation." She said, in a beautiful, tuneful voice that is devoid of emotions, "Harry Potter." 


	23. God, Give Me A Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own. For the last (second last, really) time.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shea sat in a chair beside Harry's bed, her head bowed, her hands folded in her lap, her slender form wrapped in a thin white blouse and a long black skirt that made her look like mournful. Her eyes were on Harry, but they were unseeing, as if she was looking into some distant past the others could gaze.  
  
"It is good that you are all here." She murmured, "Then I will only have to explain this once."  
  
She was silent for a long while, finally she narrated in an emotionless voice, "We did not took this task unto ourselves. We received orders for this, from MSS, the Chinese secret service, and the M16, the British one. We couldn't refuse them. Ray works for MSS, and we own M16 a favour. We couldn't refuse their cause either. So we took their words and devised a plan to go about it."  
  
She was again silent, as if pondering how to phrase her words. Then she continued, "We didn't necessarily lie to you, Harry, but we never told you the truth. We kept our real plan to ourselves. You can say we had a hidden agenda. You can say it was a treacherous one too. What we told you, we told Voltaire and Voldemort as well, albeit indirectly. They knew we hacked into their system; we left hints for them to see. We knew they set up microphone in our hotel room, and we let them hear what we wanted them to know. We wanted them and you to think that our plan is as simple as getting down there and sabotage a few computers."  
  
"That night, when we entered the secret room with the elevator, only you and I are there. I knew you heard Kai speaking, but that was not real. It was merely an illusion I conjured up. When you stepped in the elevator, when you see everyone there, it was also a mere illusion. Even I was not in there. I stayed behind outside the elevator. It was so dark, so you didn't see any of it but what I wanted you to see. Voldemort and Voltaire saw the same thing you did, and they were fooled easily enough."  
  
"You fooled Voldemort with an illusion?" Hermione couldn't help asking, "He is a master of ligilimency. He couldn't be easily fooled with a mind trick."  
  
Harry saw a slightly bitter smile on the girl's face as she replied, "Well, then it would seem I am better than him at that. But we considered that, and it is one of the reasons why Harry was down there. Voldemort's entire mind was bent on him, and he was real enough. Voldemort would be too distracted to notice that the others were not real."  
  
"One of the reasons, is that right?" Dumbledore asked calmly, though his voice was cold, "Then what are the other reasons you decide to let Harry go down there instead of creating another illusion?"  
  
"Another reason is to serve as a link." Shea replied smoothly, "The bracelet I gave you, Harry," Here her glance swept to Harry's wrist and lingered on the silver band that was still there for a second before she continued, "It allows me to sense the scene around it with a diameter of ten meters. That's how I can see everything, and project the right illusion at the right time."  
  
"Why couldn't you go down there yourself?" Ron asked accusingly, "You just want someone else taking the risk!"  
  
Another bitter smile was on the girl's face, and she replied quietly, "That was part of the reason, I guess. I suggested of going down there myself, but my teammates would not agree. They said it would be more effective if it was Harry."  
  
She drew a breath and continued, "While you were down there, we destroyed their entire building above. We also shut down the computer system. However, we only wanted to seal them in there. We never anticipated the flood. It came just as a surprise to us. The rest... You know of the rest." She stopped; there was a strain in her voice that threatened to break it.  
  
Harry asked hesitantly, "Voldemort was about to kill me, then it seemed I just suddenly vanished from his sight... Was that you?"  
  
Shea nodded mutely.  
  
"And when Ray came down to look for me." Harry asked again, "None of you knew of it, right?"  
  
There was more distress in her voice as she replied, "No, we didn't know he would do something like that, not until too late. Kai was very upset."  
  
Harry felt anger surging in him. He did not like the sound of it at all. "Then why didn't he just leave me there?" He asked heatedly, "Why didn't he just let me die with those two down there like all of you?"  
  
"It's Ray. He is always prepared for sacrifices." Shea said that lightly, and did not show her pain. Yet her light tone angered Harry even more.  
  
Harry breathed, and said as calmly as he could, "Answer me one more question. Why didn't the MSS and the M16 do this themselves? Why did they give the task to you people?"  
  
Shea answered smoothly, "Because Voltaire and Voldemort have almost impregnable defences around their little fortress. If they tried to use blunt force, it may end in their victory, but with many deaths. We have the means to achieve the same at a much lower price."  
  
It is at this exact point Harry exploded. "So you decided to use me as a bait, without my knowledge, to achieve this? You were ready to sacrifice my life simply because that is what you consider 'a much lower price'? I thought you were my friends! I thought you took me as a teammate! No, that's not it, is it? I was only that little worm that you place on the hook to fish out your real price!"  
  
"Harry, I am..."She said, still smoothly and calmly.  
  
"Apology is not going to work now." Harry shouted, "Do not apologize, because I will never forgive you. Not after all these."  
  
Shea leaped up so abruptly as she was stung. Her eyes were burning with gold fire as she stared down at Harry. She held herself in such a way that displayed her anger, pity and indifferent all at once.  
  
"I did not come here to apologize." She said in a low yet clear voice, "I never intended to apologize. I hold no such feelings. Maybe I had doubted at the beginning, I had doubted the justice of my actions, but no longer. I wouldn't have it any other way. Compared to the alternatives, you life would be a low price to pay. For all the others that could have been sacrificed in your place, they are all infinitely more valuable than you, Harry Potter."  
  
All the others in the room stared at her, wide-eyed and angry, shocked beyond belief at such a statement.  
  
"Now, girl." Mrs. Weasley hissed, "If you have nothing other than cruel words, I suggest you leave this second."  
  
"I will finish what I have to say first!" The girl said coldly, her golden eyes glinting, "Listen to me carefully, Harry Potter. What have you suffered through this whole task? Only a few hours of fright, and maybe some injured pride. Regardless of what we intended, this is the end result. You escaped unscathed. And do you know what we suffered? Sleepless nights, night after night, of fright, of doubt and fear, and guilt. And now Ray...he may never to wake up again. Any second now, he can just leave this world. More fright, more doubt, more waiting..."  
  
For the first time she sounded despaired. Tears rolled in her golden eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks. All the calm and cool had left her; she covered her face with her hand and sobbed quietly.  
  
"Ray...he is not..." Harry asked uncertainly. This was the first time the thought entered his mind. It left a sickening feeling in his stomach. There is no way Ray could have lived, not when the killing curse basically exploded on him.  
  
"No, he is not dead yet." Shea snapped, "But he is not far from it. And do you know why? On the first night when we finished the plan, I would not agree, because I thought it was not right. And to reassure me, Ray said 'I will swear to you then that I will try everything I can to keep him safe, and if he shall die because of our actions, I will pay for it with my own life.' I forced this unto him. It is my fault entirely! And I couldn't even see it fast enough..."  
  
She turned and stormed out of the room, almost fleeing. They could hear her light footsteps hurried down the hall and vanished. Harry slumped back on his back with a sigh, looking dejected.  
  
"I guess there is no point to go visit him now." He said bitterly.  
  
"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley, "Don't let her get to you. You have got too much on your mind. Just forget it all.  
  
Harry sighed and said smoothly, "I guess there is sense in her words."  
  
"No, Harry." Dumbledore spoke in a firm voice, "One does not simply label people with a price. Do not let your mind dwell on that. What happened has happened, it is past now. Do not brood on that matter. We will disturb you no longer. Have some rest, Harry."  
  
With that he stood up, and left the room, the others followed him closely. Just before he shut the door, he turned and looked at Harry. The boy caught something in the old man's eyes. Was it relief? Compassion? Or perhaps pity or joy? Harry couldn't say. But there was very little point in knowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai pushed the door open ever so quietly and discreetly. He stepped into the room without noise. It was a blank room with nothing but a bed in it, and a window on the opposite wall. Ray was lying on the bed, with various instruments connected to him. His face was deathly pale, without the least sign of life. The tall Asian woman with green eyes was standing beside him, looking down with an expressionless face. Kai stood silent for a while, wondering if he should say something in greeting to the woman. But at last he decided against it, for he didn't know the woman's name.  
  
Almost as if detecting his thoughts, the woman muttered quietly, "Willow."  
  
"What?" Kai asked distractedly, caught off guard.  
  
"Willow." She said, "That is my name."  
  
Kai didn't answer. He couldn't think of anything to say anyway. This was hardly a time for small talks. Silence settled between them, hung there with the feel of death. Finally Willow broke the silence.  
  
"Strange. Extraordinary. Almost inhumane." She murmured softly, her eyes focused on the heart rate monitor, "That you can define something so complex as life with a line."  
  
Kai let his own gaze wander to the small screen, and saw with a stabbing pain that the line is making only small leaps with irregular distances between them. Willow stared at it before straightening her back and pulled her look away. She turned slowly.  
  
"I must leave now. One with an employment like mine does not leave the superiors waiting." She said, "I must report to them."  
  
Kai turned his mahogany eyes towards her and asked steadily, "And what will you tell them?"  
  
"I will tell them that the task is done, at a considerable price." Willow answered firmly, with an almost untraceable streak of pain in her eyes, "And that we will need to erase all information on file #702."  
  
"He is not dead yet!" Kai shouted, suddenly angry.  
  
"I am as grieved as you, Kai Hiwatari." She said slowly, "But we must register the reality. He is not going to live, and you know it."  
  
This struck Kai like lightning. Thunder rolled in his ears, threatening to render him unconscious. Willow said no more and left noiselessly. After what seemed like the eternity, Kai finally awoke with a start. He dropped to his knees, like one that is too tired to fight any longer.  
  
"God, please listen to me." He muttered, "I need a miracle. Please give me a miracle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hope you had fun reading. And also hope everything is clear to you now! As for Ray, I am so sorry, you have some more time to wait... Muahahahahaha! I am evil! Joking really. Anyway. Don't forget to REVIEW! You feed back is always loved and appreciated! 


	24. The End, The Very End

Disclaimer: Ah, the last time I shall say this. The holy magic of Beyblade and Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That entire day, Kai did not leave the small, empty room where Ray rested. The others came and went, stood and murmured to themselves. There was no talk of any sort; their sorrow would not allow it. Kai had sat down on a chair by the third hour. He sat there silently, brooding in his dark thoughts. He did not know when or how, but it seemed he fell asleep, his mind slowly slipped away.  
  
After what seemed like the eternity he jerked awake, suddenly aware of himself again. For a second he stared about, hiding a frantic feeling. But that was only for a short second. Soon he regained his composure as his orientation came back to him. He was suddenly aware of another presence inside the room. He looked and saw a woman standing on the opposite of Ray's bed. She was tall, and very slim, her long silver hair dressed in a braid. Kai couldn't see her face clearly, for a dark hooded cloak shadowed her.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Kai asked tensely.  
  
Slowly the woman turned to her and pulled back her hood. Her face was white as if it was carved from ivory. Her eyes were blue-grey, with an ever- shifting hue and light. She looked young like a new spring bloom, yet her eyes revealed endless wisdom and memories. Ethereal she was, like one from a time far, far away, yet she still looked splendid, as one of an everlasting glory. She looked at Kai with a faint smile.  
  
"You asked for a miracle, did you not?" She asked softly, her voice melodious and flowing, "I came here deliver the miracle."  
  
Kai was silent for a second, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. The woman spoke no more to him. She turned and placed an ivory hand on Ray's forehead.  
  
"I will not let you fade away so quickly." She whispered, yet loud enough for Kai to hear.  
  
There was a light, a splendid light that was brilliant yet not blinding, bright yet not cold, warm and full of life. For a while the room was full of light, before they slowly subsided. The woman smiled again and walked towards Kai. She dropped a string of pearls in his hand and murmured softly, "Keep this, just in case you chance upon something like this again."  
  
Kai took it silently, not knowing what else to do. The woman observed him for a second, before turning away and walking out of the room. Her cloaked figure slowly vanished down the corridor. Kai stood there, still as a stone statue, until a voice disrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Care to fill me in on everything, Captain?" It was Ray's voice, still calm, collected and smooth.  
  
Kai jumped and turned. Ray was watching him was those golden feline eyes, a slight irritated look on his face. Kai stared with disbelieve, his shock clear on his face despite his attempt.  
  
"Well?" Ray asked with a hint of impatience.  
  
A rare, slow smile of true joy appeared on Kai's face as he answered, "I asked for a miracle, Ray, and it was delivered."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went back to Hogwarts only two days later. To his surprise everything was quiet. The sudden cancellation of the final for the beyblade tournament caused disappointment among fans, but no one suspected anything. Nor did the general public know of Voldemort's death. Harry was glad somehow. He was happy this whole business could be wrapped up so quietly. To most people, they will notice that Voldemort simply vanished without a trace again, and slowly the fear will fade as time passes on.  
  
Harry found many things changed after the whole incident. He became quieter and spoke very little. Hermione and Ron did not press him. Harry could not help but suspect a little that those two are stepping back and avoiding him deliberately, but he didn't care much. No one else seemed to notice anything. School life went on as usual.  
  
Along with Voldemort and Voltaire, the Blade Breakers also vanished. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten them completely, especially Hermione and Ron, who pretended they never existed. Harry couldn't do that. The Blade Breakers were forever on his mind. He could not understand them, even after his long, endless pondering, but his anger did subside. Sometimes Harry wondered if defeating Voldemort was the sole purpose that they stumbled into his world. He wondered if they were part of fate's great plan, part of the prophecy. But whenever his mind wandered to such things he quickly pulled himself away. The thing he needed least right now was to get stuck in some philosophical obscurities.  
  
Three days after Harry returned to Hogwarts, he decided to talk to Professor Tate. He needed to talk to someone. Ron and Hermione would not understand, Dumbledore was never leisure enough for sentimental chats, so the only one left who seemed fit was his new professor, one who shared a strong link with the Blade Breakers.  
  
It was a pleasant Friday afternoon. He found his way though many maze like corridors and halls before stopping in front of Professor Tate's office. He gathered up his thoughts and knocked quietly. "Come in." A warm female voice answered.  
  
Harry pushed open the door and walked in. To his surprise he saw the room was bare, and a packed suitcase was by the door. Professor Tate was sitting before her desk, stowing away her books in another case.  
  
"Harry?" She asked without looking up, "What is it?"  
  
Harry forgot whatever he had in mind before and asked with surprise, "You are leaving?"  
  
"Yes, Harry." She answered, flipping open a large book and skimming through it, "I have informed the headmaster a few days, and he agreed to it. There is no need for you to worry. A new teacher is already arranged, so you will not miss any classes."  
  
"But why though?" Harry asked, confused, "Why are you leaving?"  
  
She sighed, and turned to look at the boy, "Harry, the only reason I am here is to watch over them, and to help you in dangerous times. But now both came to an end, there is no need for me to stay here anymore. And also, I have much work to get back too."  
  
"What work to get back to?" Harry asked insistently.  
  
Professor Tate smiled wryly, and brushed a lock of golden hair away from her eyes before she answered, "Have you learned nothing of us through the whole ordeal? To put it frankly, I work for the Pentagon. My research work must be piling up all those months."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Harry mumbled, then he gathered up his courage and said, "I was wondering, Professor Tate, if you can tell me anything about...about them? Are they okay?"  
  
She stopped her work at hand and gazed into the empty space for a while before answering, "They are well, Harry. They are at some faraway places that I do not even know of. Do not try to find them, Harry. Their part in this world is played and finished. The story is over, and they have to return to their own world now. I don't think you will hear from them again."  
  
There was a ring in her voice that stated the finality. Hastily Harry said his thanks and left the room. By the next Monday, even Professor Tate was gone, and a young witch took over Defence Against Dark Arts class. Harry considered sending an owl, but at last he decided against it. There was no point. Like Professor Tate said, the story was over and finished. It has ended.  
  
Summer came with a blink of an eye. Soon Harry was back at Privet Drive again. Harry caught Dudley watching the annual Beyblade tournament in one of those hot, sultry days. He had nothing to do so he sat down and watched with clear interest. Dudley stared at him if he had grown another head for a long, silent minute. Finally he asked with a sneer, "Why are you watching this? What would you know about beyblade?"  
  
To that Harry replied, "I used to blade too, you know? I was teamed up with the Blade Breakers in a very big tournament."  
  
Just then, on the TV screen that reflected Dudley's shocked face, Harry saw the Blade Breakers walk into the stadium amid a standing ovation of thunderous applause. At that second he smiled, and brought his hands together.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, there you go, done and done. Finally. I thank you all for the warm and encouraging reviews. They were a source of great joy to me. I really love you all. Hope you like this ending. See, it's a happy one! No one died or anything. I personally despise tragedies. They simply depress me! Stories ought to have a happy ending. So I gave you a happy ending!  
  
Well, here at the end of it, I have to say farewell to all of you. I will still be writing fan fictions, but not Beyblade anymore. This fandom has been depressing lately. The good works never get updated, and the not-so- good stuff just piles up. I will be off writing a bit of Greek Mythology, and Lord of the Rings, and maybe some others before I return to this category. If you are interested in those stuff, check out my new stories! I would love to see old faces (well, not really, names more like). Good day and farewell! Hope to see you again. 


End file.
